


Lord and lady Ackerman

by LevisTears



Series: How I won your love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Crossdressing, Drunk Sex, Eventhough levi is the main character of this series this is mostly in Eren's P.O.V, FTM Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jean Is A Horse, Master & Servant, Murder, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Pining, Poverty, Social Class, Some eremika, Strap-Ons, Stupid Eren, The ackermans adore their butler, Trans Character, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, eventual relationship change, so is marco, ymir likes levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: It's been 8 years since the incident and now at age 18 Eren plans to get revenge for the death of his parents by killing the two Ackerman heads that everyone thinks exist when there is only one. But what he doesn't know is that Levi himself has one final part of his plan in order to benefit himself and get the one he loves, his butler.





	1. Chapter 1

It was that day eight years ago what marked the fate of both households and started a deadly rivalry between them both that would effect their next heads. That day both lords and ladies of their houses were murdered by the hand of a man described to be holding only a gun, Kenny Ackerman, brother to the late lady Kluchel of the Ackerman household and owner of the best arms trader industry within the whole of England. Some say that the man went simply mad whilst others say that it was an attack on the Yeager household ordered by the other house which went terribly wrong.

 

From the reports taken that day both families were on their way to the royal theatre by separate carriages and the Yeager household which were there to celebrate their young lord's tenth birthday had several gun shots fired straight into their transport. The only thing was that it wasn't the Yeager's carriage he aimed for but of his own by complete accident which lead him to shoot all his ammo out into the other carriage. It caused the death of everyone on board except for the young Ackerman twins and the young Lord Yeager himself. When news of this reached her highness she sent the man straight to death without a second thought and the event was dealt with accordingly. You may be thinking who was left in charge with the loss of the family heads, well the young nobles themselves alongside the help of their trusted staff.

 

This is how that day panned out and started the rivalry that still goes on today, most importantly sparked a raging fire within the mind of Lord Yeager that would never settle.

 

~8 years later~

 

On this particular late summers morning around midday in the middle of September the young lord was at his desk supposed to be accounting to letters about business amongst other things but Eren's mind was clouded deeply as he stared mindlessly at the door at the end of his study completely unaware to what was happening around him.

 

'Eight years tomorrow' is what was invading his mind leading him to go astray from his duties 'e years ago since that day...'. For the most part for people from outside the family the time from which the beloved heads had gone passed quickly as but for Eren himself he could only describe it saying that the halls had felt a bit too empty since then even though he had staff passing through them each day filling the dead silence of the residence with noise and what ever they get up to on a daily basis. All of his lingering troubles had been caused by that family, the Ackermans. Still to this day he blames the two heads for what happened even though there is definitely no way to prove if they had any input in what happened, no way at all.

 

Eren sat there unknowingly almost clawing at the wooden desk in front of him, mindful of a certain hate for certain people until he was brought out of his day dream by a soft voice to the side of him.

 

"My lord?" The voice asked to see if he was ok.

 

Eren blinked a few times before he looked to his right where his bookcase is to see Mikasa his maid facing him whilst cleaning the books and shelves with a feather duster. When they made eye contact the young girl smiled at him.

 

"Are you ok? You don't look so good" she pointed out walking over to him and placing the duster down up on his desk before feeling his forehead for any signs of a temperature before retracting her hand with a confused hum. "You don't seem to have a temperature; what's wrong my lord?"

 

Eren looked back up at her from his desk and huffed annoyed "I think your quite aware what is wrong Mikasa" he said slowly directing his gaze back to the door. She soon raised a brow realising what was wrong with him.

 

"Oh it's that time of the year again isn't it?" She asked to which Eren only nodded. "Me and the rest of the staff tend to only remember that tomorrow is only your birthday as a birthday should be a happy day not one of mourning" she explained "we just want to see you happy"

 

"You don't understand" he sighed looking back up at her "I'm not upset because it's the anniversary of my parents death, I'm not upset at all Mikasa"

 

"Then what is wrong with y- oh I understand, you're angry" she pointed out picking up her duster and starting cleaning the desk while Eren let out a hum of agreement "well my lord I think it's best to let go of these things that are making you angry, holding on to them will only burden you more." Mikasa looked towards his hands and lifted a brow annoyed. "Anyways you can start by removing your nails from the desk that I have to clean every single day due to you being so messy" she said removing them from the wood and frowned at what was left behind. "Just....great" she sighed.

 

"Armin he needs the desk fixed again!" She groaned talking to the other male in the room who was on Eren's left who Eren hadn't realised was there.

 

"Not again..." Armin sighed to which Eren quickly turned his head towards him with wide eyes.

 

"How long have you been there?!" He explained since he had no idea of his butler's presence.

 

"The same amount of time as Mikasa" he explained studying the nail marks within the desk to then give Eren a look "what would make you so angry that you would damage this desk for the fifth time this year even though it's only September?" He said looking at Mikasa but directing the question to Eren as they both knew what was the matter "maybe it's the same reason as the last four times this year" he smiled knowing it was

 

"Perhaps" Mikasa smiled back at Armin

 

"Are we correct?" They both asked knowing that they were both right as always.

 

"Yes" he groaned placing his chin up on the table

 

Both his maid and Butler rolled their eyes as they both knew this had went on far too long and was starting to annoy them and the rest of their staff.

 

"Eren you need to let this go, it'll be 8 years tomorrow" Armin pointed out "they didn't have anything to do with it and you know it"

 

Eren remained with his chin on the desk and scowled "yes they did Armin it's their fault I'm parentless and have been doing my parents job since I was ten"

 

"Eren your blaming them just because they're related to that Kenny person?" Mikasa sighed "you're being like a child and your 18th birthday is tomorrow"

 

"I'm not acting like a child and they're pure evil!" He explained "why won't anyone believe me, it's their fault!"

 

"Oh really now since when do two ten year old twins want to plan the murder of 4 of our country's well know nobles which two are their parents, be stuck with the same duties as you and run the family businesses by themselves?" She explained "do you see how stupid you sound right now?"

 

"They can't be trusted, nobody even ever sees them anywhere...I bet they're really ugly" he said

 

"Do you mean you've never seen them before Eren?" Armin pointed out "and it's not nice to call people ugly, especially when you haven't even met them before" he crossed his arms "I heard off Sasha that lady Ackerman looks quite similar to Mikasa here"

 

Eren looked at Mikasa then back at Armin giving him a untrustworthy look.

 

"I don't trust that for one minute" Eren sighed returning back his position with his head on the desk. "I won't have to worry about them soon after I'm finished with them"

 

"What are you even going to do with this petty hate of yours?" Armin asked

 

Eren stayed silent for a moment before saying something.

 

"I'm going to kill Lord and lady Ackerman" he announced holding a odd smile.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Armin and Mikasa looked at each other. "Our Lord has finally lost it Mikasa" Armin said with a hand to his head.

 

"Are you high on opium or something?" Mikasa said in disbelief "Eren I don't know what's going on in your head but I think we need to call a doctor in or something"

 

"I'm not! They deserve to die!" He explained getting annoyed

 

There was silence once again.

 

"Suuurrreee" Mikasa said rolling her eyes

 

*Bang*

 

Eren stood up from his chair and started slamming his fists down upon the table repeatedly making papers fly in all directions around them all.

 

"YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY'RE PURE EVIL! THEY DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL! ONE DAY I WILL KILL THEM AND THEN YOU'LL ALL UNDERSTAND AND STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!" Eren screamed and Armin started to bend over to pick up all the documents around the room whilst Mikasa turned to leave the room.

 

"Mikasa where are you going!?" Armin said panicking

 

She turned around.

 

"getting the smelling salts to calm him down" she said "or maybe a tranquilliser gun....possibly some restraints, what about a new job for us?" She joked

 

"Just get the salts!" He explained watching Eren throw a man tantrum in front of him. Mikasa left the room with a laugh.

 

"I'LL FÙCKING KILL THE BASTARDS ARMIN! I CAN'T FÙCKING WAIT UNTIL THEN!" He continued screaming

 

"Oh dear" he sighed as he continued picking stuff up around him.

 

~10 minutes later~

 

Mikasa had gave Eren the salts and the young lord sat calm slouched within him seat with Mikasa patting his head softly whilst Armin organised his desk back to normal.

 

"Feeling better?" They asked looking down at him.

 

"Yes thank you guys and I'm also sorry" he said quietly

 

"It's fine we just weren't expecting you to have an anger fit at 1 in the afternoon that's all" Mikasa smiled gently at him. "Now let's get your day started so we can forget about what just happened ok Ere- my lord"

 

"For starters nobody here has to call me 'lord' as we've been friends since forever even though your my staff" he explained to them

 

"Eren we know but we can't be classed as your friends since we were introduced to you as your staff after all" Armin said

 

"So what everyone hear is the same age" he explained

 

"That's why we think you need to go out and make some friends outside of the workers here" Mikasa explained "get some fresh air"

 

"So err Armin do we have anything planned for today?" Eren asked turning his attention to his butler.

 

"Let me check my schedule" he said reaching into his jacket to find his book with all the plans wrote within. He soon started patting all of his pockets having no luck of finding it until Mikasa pulled a small black book out from within her apron pocket.

 

"Looking for this?" She smirked handing him it "you left it lying around again as per usual"

 

"Thank you" he said taking it from Mikasa and opening it to today's date "well that's not good..." he sighed

 

"What?" They both asked

 

"It seems you have an important business meeting with an client at 3 my lord" he said quietly "sorry about that ha ha"

 

"What time is it now?" Eren asked hoping they would have enough time left to prepare everything as Armin checked the small clock on his desk. He saw the blonde's expression widen. "Oh no how much time do we have Armin!?"

 

"An hour and 20 minutes" he strained and Mikasa placed her head in her hands whilst shaking her head.

 

"It's that Italian person who wanted to talk about possibly donating a large some of money to us isn't it?" Eren asked starting to become worried. Armin only nodded. "Oh no... Mikasa get everyone started on something immediately: get Connie and Sasha making something for me and him to eat, Reiner and Bertholt making the grounds look nice and as for Annie and you get setting the table downstairs and to have tea ready"

 

Mikasa nodded and went running off out the room to do what she needed to do.

 

"And Armin let's get me dressed and ready shall we" Eren said standing up and slowly making his way towards the door without a care, Armin soon followed him and they started walking through the halls of the estate.

 

"So how much money was he thinking of donating?" Armin asked curiously

 

"About £500 Armin" he said

 

May I just say that £500 back then was like....a lot.

 

"Wow that's a lot!" He said shocked "you better not mess this up, just think what that can do to the future of the Yeager cake business"

 

"I know Armin it'll be amazing I'm thinking about opening factories within Italy on some of his land if I'm gave permission but of course he would have to gain some of the profit from what's gained on his land" he explained "it's only right"

 

~3 o'clock~

 

Eren watched as he came walking in with a walking stick in one hand guided by Mikasa who was in front of him. The man sat down opposite him.

 

"Afternoon" they both spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren can't handle his whiskey at all.

~7 pm~

Contains some one time only smutty smut with Eren and Mikasa. Why? Eren can't handle his whiskey at all.

Hours had passed since Eren's client had arrived and now Eren and him had finished their business meeting. The man had just left in a carriage after all this time. Eren, Armin and Mikasa were exhausted leaving them all sat down on the same table as each other with their heads upon the table once the meeting was over. The meeting had went quite well accounting for having such little time to prepare in the first place due to Armin misplacing his schedule of the young lords day.

"Phew thank goodness that's over" sighed Armin beginning to sit himself up properly within his chair at the table with a thankful smile.

Mikasa had done the same giving off a tired expression to the two people around her before giving a look to Armin. "I kind of zoned out after 5 minutes had passed Armin, you?" She questioned grabbing hold of a nearby tea cup and swirling the left over tea inside around as some sort of calming mechanism.

Armin only quietly laughed to himself in response " about six Mikasa" he explained "what even happened Eren? Care to explain?"

Eren sat up cleaning his throat and moved his plate to the side signalling for the second maid in charge Annie, who was currently at the other side of the dining hall minding her own business to receive it alongside the rest of the used cutlery that was used that evening.

The blonde made her way over and picked up the plates with a distasteful huff with no thanks at all from Lord Yeager for completing such a task. Mikasa had noticed this and smiled at her fellow maid with a kind smile silently mouthing a 'Thank you' the blonde gave a nod back with a slight blush dusting her checks. Mikasa couldn't help but giggle at the sight in front of her and Annie became beet red and soon rushed off with what she had picked up only a few seconds ago.

"Well you see we talked about that donation of money that I mentioned to you earlier Armin and I managed to convince him to add an extra 10% to what we were aiming for" Eren explained with a smile

"Wow, good for you" Mikasa said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice since Eren always was bragging about what he had gained or what he was working to get, it annoyed her deeply. She looked out for Annie to return back to her place in the dining hall whenever that would be, Mikasa needed to focus on someone other than him.

"We also talked about the possibly of me opening a factory on part of his land, of course he accepted but I'm pondering if I should or not, any thoughts?" He asked the two and Armin gave him an excited smile back to him whilst Mikasa just gave a simple 'Hmmm'

"Eren I think you should accept his offer" Armin spoke giving him a honest smile " doing so might help you widen the business and who knows you could get more people becoming interested in you"

Eren raised a brow "define what you mean by interested Armin?" He asked slightly curious about what he meant.

"Business wise....and maybe relationship wise" he smirked and Eren only widened his eyes

"Really?!? Do you think so Armin?" He asked surprised standing up with his hands on the table.

"I really do think that it'll help you find someone if more people hear about you" he explained

"I think I might just accept his off-

"Hahaha" Mikasa started laughing out of nowhere and the two males raised a brow at each other "Really Armin? People already know him enough as the man child who can't admit he is wrong" she scoffed

There was a distant groan from the other side of the room and they turned their heads to she Annie had returned. "For god sake it's too late for you guys to start an argument, just stop it" she explained "go for a drink or something my lord... I guess you deserve it, definitely even after that disaster of a meal you two both had"

"It wasn't that much of a disaster Annie I just shouldn't of assumed that just because he's Italian that he likes pasta dishes" he nervously laughed avoiding eye contact "easy mistake"

"Judging a book by it's cover" Mikasa sighed "that sounds familiar and I think going out for a drink would be nice for you to do. Go get some fresh air and talk to some people"

"By the way Mikasa you need to go with him" Armin suddenly pointed out from nowhere with a little smirk and Mikasa's nostrils flared slightly

"Oh come on!" She explained feeling sick of her life "do I have to?"

Armin gave a nod followed by Annie who did the same afterwards.

"He's a light weight Mikasa if we don't keep our eyes on him he could be found running through the streets of London in his underwear, the papers will be all over it anyways that's something we don't want happening....again." he explained with painful images of the recent new years eve coming to mind.

"He's 18 tomorrow Armin" she said trying to convince him.

"Your always calling him a child Mikasa" Armin pointed out lifting a brow and the room became silent until Mikasa gave a slow nod to the blonde across from the table.

"Fine" she sighed in defeat and looked at Eren beside her "I guess we should be getting ready then and I'm not paying this time, you pay us in buttons"

Eren nodded and walked off towards his chambers telling Armin not to follow him. Once he was out of sight Armin turned to Mikasa.

"Do you want to walk or shall I order a carriage?" He asked

"Get a carriage he'll probably get tired and will want me to carry him the rest of the way, I'll end up as his human horse." She explained having an odd thought of her crawling there on all fours with Eren on her back and reins in her mouth. She shook her head to dismiss that thought of hers before making her way to her own chambers to get dressed.

Once there Mikasa walked over to a small cupboard that was there to store any belongs that the owner may have. It could only store her work clothes and maybe a dress or two if lucky, whatever else she had was stored beside it on the floor or on top of the cupboard. She opened it and pulled out a red dress to wear that she had saved up to get from beside a green gown that was there for only special occasions. She placed it down on her bed gazing at the material before her with a smile and retrieved some shoes with a small heel from next to her cupboard.

She began to dress slipping it over her head and fastening the buttons on her neck before placing her shoes on. She stood in front of the mirror gazing at herself in the dress. What she wore was quite formal and showed no part of her body except her hands and head. To finish off her look she tied her shortish hair into a slack lying bun and made her way downstairs to meet Eren to take the carriage together.

~time skip~

Mikasa was sitting there upon a stool next to the bar. They had gone to this place in the centre on the city, it was a low lit place with the head and neck of what seemed to be a male deer on the wall behind the bar. Mikasa was fond of the creature. The bar was somewhat busy but not full at all as it had around 20 people in that number including Eren and her.

Eren at this moment in time was at the opposite side of the bar talking to some lady who to Mikasa looked a little sketchy. She watched as they were both whispering stuff in their ears. By this point Eren had about 3 drinks of whisky and looked almost completely out of it. It was better for him to be talking to some lady with her boobs almost completely showing then him once again running through the streets of London in an indecent manner.

She couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Hehe my lord so what brings you here tonight?" She asked with a giggle

"I was looking for someone to 'talk' to and I found just what I'm looking for" he smiled

"Hmmm well if your interested honey I can entertain you for a certain price" she sighed seductively and Mikasa rolled her eyes at what she said

'So she's a prostitute huh? I better go save him.....but if I don't he may catch something and we may get some of his money if he hits the plot....no Mikasa if he dies Armin will kill you...actually that sounds better than working for him and sharing a room with what seems to be a family of mice in the walls' she thought to herself

"Sounds good" he returned in the same tone as her and Mikasa watched as she slid a hand up his leg. Towards where he kept his money, she had to step in.

Mikasa stood up from her stool and made her way towards them.

"Eren darling who are you talking to?" She said batting her lashes innocently and Eren widened his eyes

The lady had a change in attitude and her face became annoyed.

"Oh your in a relationship? I'm best off going" she huffed and walked out the door to who knows where.

'Wow looks like she has some standards, good for her' she smiled to herself

"What the hell Mikasa!?" He explained angry

"Eren I don't want you sleeping with random people" she explained smelling the alcohol on his breath

"You know what this means don't you?" He asked "your going to have to replace her"

"Are you actually serious Eren?" She said in disbelief

"Do you want to be on the streets again?" He said "you should think of yourself lucky that I took you in now let's go"

Eren shone a look to the bar keeper who reached under the bar to come back with a key for one of the rooms upstairs before handing it to Eren. Eren looked at Mikasa then made his way up a set of stairs next to the bar. Mikasa looked at the barman before she followed behind him.

She entered and closed the door behind her staring at Eren. She walked towards him and gave him a smile wrapping her arms around his neck. She had to once again do this to keep her job.

"My lord~" she said seductively kissing his cheek gently

It always surprises Eren when Mikasa is gentle like this. When, instead of shoving insults and sarcasm at him all the time. She talks to him with such love and passion, such respect.

Eren moved a hand to the back of her neck holding it, the other one on her waist, bringing them closer. They're almost skin to skin due to clothes that had not been discarded yet but soon to be. Eren reached for the back of her outfit undoing each of her buttons one by one until her dress was ready to be pulled off. She stepped out on her own and placed the red dress to the side on a chair on the other side of the room whilst Eren discarded everything that was on him before forcefully removing what was left on Mikasa and pushing her down on the bed. She left out a surprise gasp not expecting that but it had always happened like this, without her agreement in the act.

The next thing the girl knows he's all the way inside her. Mikasa wanted to speak, to scream, but she was biting her lips as a way to keep mostly quiet. She moves her legs wrapping them around him tightly, her breasts were against his chest and he keeps her from touching anything around her in a vice lock grip on her hands, Eren pulls her onto his lap with great strength.

She closed her eyes; she wished that when they did lay together it would be so different from how they did this. She wished he would tremble at the sight of her like this, his kisses would gently kiss her lips, his fingers dance upon her skin, she wanted him to crave her taste on his tongue but that would never happen. Mikasa classed herself to him just a quick easy fùck that he didn't care about.

Eren always was rough and never caring.

Biting down on her neck, licking the bruise afterwards. Eren kisses her lips, moving his hips hard not giving her a chance to breath. She doesn't know how much she wants to tell him that he needs to stop this, but she can't so she groans taking it unwillingly but lovingly like she would with someone who she loves even though the one she loves has no penis and works alongside her, Annie, her gorgeous Annie.

He lies on his back and lets Mikasa stay on top. He stares at her, Mikasa felt exposed, she blushed but didn't look away, her face is red from the thought of the person she loves, thank the Lord she knew nothing of this.

Eren snapped her out of her little day dream telling her to ride him "yeah, fuck, just like that" and she feels some sort of disgust hearing him treat her like some prostitute like the one he was talking to earlier

She wanted this over fast, Mikasa was losing her patients and it doesn't matter to her how she finishes this because she rides him, back and forth, she rides him the best she possibly can. Eren sits up, holds her on his lap and starts thrusting and that's when she loses it, he's just not stopping. He kisses her one, two, three times and she moans against his mouth. Mikasa can hear his raging hornyness when he whispers in her ear.

"You're so tight," he says and her heart beats faster.

She knows he's close, he's on the edge. She starts moving with him, trying to meet his thrusts, trying to finish this.

"Inside me" she says.

That's when he leans back enough to look into her eyes with a devilish smirk.

"Say it again," he dares laughing slightly.

"Inside me," and she's so honest. "We both haa know that it'll do haa nothing"

Mikasa knew she was unable to conceive a child, that's probably why Eren likes to sleep with her. Easy fùck and no child to worry about is what he's likely thinking.

"Want me to finish inside you?" Eren asks

She nods and it doesn't take much after that for him to finish.

~time skip~

Mikasa sat up from the bed and sat on the edge with part of the blanket covering her naked body.

"Eren" she started and he made a noise "we need to end this, your 18 tomorrow and it's time that you take things seriously now since you'll be an adult. You need to find yourself someone even a friend, do you understand?"

It was silent for a minute until Eren said something at last.

"I guess your right" he sighed putting his arms behind his head. "If we're braking this off can I just ask you a honest question?"

She nodded staying in the same position as before.

"What's up with your last name?, do you have any relation to them?" He asked

"I don't Eren, lots of people share the same last name but don't share any blood at all" she said sighing

"You sure?" He asked

"Positive" she said "we should head home, Armin will be worrying about us"

"Go downstairs and tell that man to call us a ride" he said sitting up grabbing his stuff

"Yes my lord" she said getting dressed beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren and Mikasa after getting dressed finally made their way down stairs to the bar area they were at about an hour ago. Mikasa at this moment kept her head down in embarrassment as the man behind the bar gave them both a look with a smile alongside it. Eren reached into his pocket to return the key back to the man and placed some money down on the counter for the rental of the room and for the several drinks that they had ordered earlier on. Several meaning nine and Eren had eight of them whilst when they did go upstairs Mikasa was only half way through her first drink.

Eren nodded to the man goodbye as they walked out of the building for them both to realise it had been raining earlier and onto the streets to try and find a carriage available to take them both back to the estate. After walking for a little not saying a word to each other they came across one next to another pub in the distance. At this moment a thought came to Eren's mind and they both came to a halt.

"I thought I told you to go downstairs whilst I was getting dressed to have one ordered for us?" He stated remembering what he had asked her earlier

"I don't know" she replied sighing "maybe cause I get used for someone's entertainment and I am always treated like a piece of shit?, abuse can cause psychological damage" she said that last part being exaggerating a bit in her voice

"Abuse?" Eren snorted loudly "woman belong to men Mikasa don't you realise and they have nothing else they can do except clean or spread their legs"

"Well most of us want our freedom to live you know!" Mikasa snapped

Eren rolled his eyes smirking "what's next? You'll be wanting to not cover your ankles, imagine what chaos that would cause"

"Excuse me if I did have the power to show my ankles I would love it since it gets really hot in the summer and it would be the start of ridding the world of pervy men like you and what standards you make us follow" she pointed out poking him right in the chest with her finger

"Ooooooo! My names Mikasa and I want to gain rights~" Eren said in a mocking tone

"Don't be a cheeky little shit!, grow up will you" she snapped

"I'm going to show my ankles and find a man~" he once again cooed cocking his hip to the side in a feminine fashion to imitate mikasa

"For one I don't stand like that and two why are you assuming that I'm after a man?" She scoffed heavily

"I forgot, you have a thing for that big nosed maid don't you?" He stated not caring what he said about Annie

"How dare you" she growled grabbing a hold of the collar to his coat

"Do your best woman" he smiled and Mikasa straight away pushed him and he went flying down into a puddle. Eren kept silent feeling the water seep into his clothes "I didn't think you were going to do that...."

"Serves you right" she said walking off towards the carriage in the distance and climbing inside. The man holding the reins turned round to face her. "Where's Eren?" The driver asked looking confused

"Ah he'll be here in a second I pushed him into a puddle" she explained "care for the reason?"

"Was he being stupid again?" He asked

"He sure was" she smiled "isn't he always Moblit?"

"From what you always tell when we run into each other I would have to agree" he smiled "you know I'm sure I could help you find a better job if you just ask"

"The people there are my family so I wouldn't leave them" she sighed "oh here he comes"

Eren made his way to the carriage and stepped inside sitting next to Mikasa. The girl could feel the dampness on his trousers being transferred onto the seat but resisted saying any jokes about him peeing himself. She's already worked her ticket enough today as it is even though she would love to say something to wind him up.

Once back at the estate they both walked in to come face to face with Armin who held a smile on his face alongside a letter in his hand.

"Did you both enjoy yourselves?" He asked smiling before looking down at Eren's pants "uh....what happened?"

"I push-

"I slipped and fell into a puddle" Eren said hastily interrupting what Mikasa was about to tell Armin. He couldn't face Armin knowing what actually happened to him.

Armin looked slightly over to Mikasa who wore a smirk. He then understood what happened and closed his eyes for a second before sighing "oh, my lord we ought to have you cleaned up for bed before you catch a cold"

"I agree Armin, a nice bath would be nice" he breathed thinking about it starting to walk past them both to go upstairs until Armin stopped him

"Not yet you've received a letter" he stated "I think you should examine it before you do anything"

"That's odd we normally have mail in the morning" Mikasa pointed out cocking her head to the side in confusion

"You see whilst you two were out about half an hour ago there's this knock at the door and I see this tall blonde man in front of me very well dressed. He gives me this letter and tells me he hand delivered this to us even though the person who wrote it told him not to. He then said he that the letter was important to the sender and he wanted to make sure it arrived safely" he explained

"Who is this person you talked to? Did you ask their name?" Mikasa asked

"Ah yeah I did, his name is Erwin Smith and he's the butler of the sender, seemed like a nice man" he explained "here you go"

Armin handed the letter over to Eren who studied the front. There was a blue wax seal on the back keeping it closed and on that seal was a an 'A' in a fancy font. He looked at the 'A' for a second before asking something.

"Armin did you ask which house that butler belongs to?" He asked quietly

"I did" he said

"Who?" He asked

"Isn't it quite obvious my lord" he stated

Eren pressed his lips together with a nervous sweat and opened the letter and began to read it to himself and the others.

"Dear lord Yeager,

We are composing this letter in order to ask you to a masquerade ball we are throwing in remembrance of our and your parents death tomorrow evening at 6 pm. It would be an honour for us to finally get to know you after all these years and have a chat. You may bring along some guests if you like. We look for Forward to seeing you if you decide to show up.

Sincerely

Lord and lady Ackerman"

"Oh god....." he said worried "I-I'm not going!"

"Erm yes you are" they both said in unison

"Why are you sounding so worried?" Armin asked "it'll be fine and we'll come along"

There was once again silence.

"NO!" He shouted storming off

~time skip to 6:30~

Eren was standing with the other two just having entered through the door as they were once again late, this was due to Armin and Mikasa having to literally pull him off the door frame of his manor since he didn't want to go at all.

"Right, now go enjoy yourself, find a lady to talk to or even better find lady A if you can with all these masks" Mikasa huffed being a little tired from prying him from the frame earlier on " if you can even get a lady to approach you"

"I’m a lord, finding a lady won't be a hard task at all in the slightest Mikasa" Eren said in response smugly to her " they'll be flying towards me in groups"

"Suuurree" Mikasa snorted "but most of them will only be interested in the benefits in dating someone of your title"

Eren huffed annoyed before he walked towards the centre of the room where people were dancing with each other.

Eren needed someone to be dancing with if he could prove to Mikasa that he was right. He looked upon the dance floor filled with couples and single people with different style masks on their faces watching them dance. These three girls run to him suddenly, ones bones are filled with meat and filled lips, she was slightly on the large scale. The other two had no defined look. 

“Lord, would you care to dance with us?” they ask

Eren decided to choose the girl he had first saw. She looked like a lovely girl to Eren, but maybe not to society. Just because she’s big boned doesn’t mean she can't be any assistance to a man's carnal desires. One can close their eyes if needed in this situation. She has a light brown dress on, with a plain dark brown mask. Her outfit suited her well in his opinion....for her shape at least.

They danced around for a small amount of time Eren having his feet trampled on more often then he would of liked to. They both didn't say anything to each other.....well that was after the girl was trying to make conversation with him but he only nodded and definitely after she tried to sneak him a kiss to end up with a hand blocking her pathway. Let's just say the chemistry wasn't working out for Eren and at this rate he needed a catalyst to lower the activation energy in the reaction of love if he wanted anything to turn out the way he planned.

When the song finished he waved her bye silently celebrating that he didn't get crushed by what he called a whale.

'Maybe that was Lady Ackerman? That's what I've always imagined for all these years that she looked like....no she would of said so if that was the case'

Eren looked around him staying in the same place for any signs of Armin and Mikasa but failed to see them. Eren's focus was then taken when he looked through a gap between two couples dancing to see a lady against the wall alone seeming to have zoned out slightly watching people dance. Eren couldn't help look at her long raven locks that ended half way down her back. The girl blinked a few eyes snapping back into reality before widening her eyes a little at Eren and giving him a little kind smile. She stood up straight and slowly made her way over to Eren. Once there she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello my lord" she said giving a quick curtsey. Eren quickly studied the girl. She wore a dark blue dress with black lace gently placed across it and a mask to match. Her skin was porcelain white like a China doll, small pale lips with a slight pink tint to them and stormy blue eyes that reminded him of the rain.

"Nice to meet you" he responded a little taken back "would you care to dance?"

She nodded and took a hold of his hand gently before leading him to the middle of the dance floor getting themselves into position to start dancing when the next song started.

They both started to dance slowly not breaking their bond with each other. Due to the mask up on her face Eren couldn't see most of her features but focuses on what he can see so far. Time passes and Eren doesn’t notice how long he has been looking at her beautiful greyish blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" She jokes laughing quietly with a slight giggle. It was such a sweet sound to Eren.

"Er yeah sorry I got myself a little distracted" he said shaking his head slightly

"Ah did you now?" She smirked "it's fine I only have one request though"

"Sure what is it?" He asked

"Well could you please get off my foot you've been dancing on it for the last few minutes or so" she smiled and Eren went red and retracted from the hold to only be brought back into place by her wrapping her hands around his waist and pulling him forward. It took Eren a moment to come to terms with what happened.

"I'm sorry....Er what is your name?" He asked with a sympathetic matter

She looked at him with a gentle smile "Lucy, my name is Lucy Eren"

'Her name is Lucy' he thought 'Oh, what a beautiful name for such a darling creature indeed'

Once the music that was playing stopped Lucy took a hold of Eren's hand. Eren was confused.

"Let's go somewhere quiet and less crowded" she said leading him somewhere until they ended up outside on a terrace overlooking the gardens of the estate. She sat down on a stone bench and Eren soon followed sitting beside her.

They talked for what seemed like hours: about the weather, their thoughts on the ball and other things. Lucy had said nothing about herself to Eren so he was left in the dark. She seemed like to nice woman, polite, smartly dressed and she had a nice posture.

"You know I don't get these woman, why do they practically leap onto men, do they have any standards at all? Do they want to be seen as love crazy desperate idiots? If you don't have any respect your self you won't get any back" she explained

"I guess you do have a point" Eren hummed quietly

"Most of them are beyond stupid anyway; they trust their eyes before their minds, materialistic selfish twats "she pointed out and Eren covered his mouth barely holding in a fit of laughter that was escaping him.

To Eren she is not like any other girl. Instead of being all his my face and kissing him every second, this girl actually wanted to get to know him. She had made him laugh so hard with the truth his lungs scrunched up into a knot. No girl has ever made him laugh that hard in his life.

Lucy kept looking towards the door leading back into the hall where everyone else was.

"Are you ok?" Eren asked

"Oh... do you perhaps have the time Eren?" She asked and he nodded pulling out a pocket watch from his pocket.

"It's 11:29" he answered and she widened her eyes standing up immediately

"I need to go" she said walking off " I'll keep in touch"

She then disappeared into the building out of sight.

"I didn't even know your last name" Eren sighed to himself and stood up to walk back into the hall. Eren tried to look for Mikasa and Armin but still had no luck and after a while he stood against the wall that he found Lucy on earlier.

He heard a low chuckle and turned to his right to see a tall blonde man standing next to him. Eren straight away recognised the man from what Armin said yesterday. Erwin smith, the Ackerman butler.

"Excuse me?" Eren said and the man faced Eren

"Oh pardon me my lord but I never see anyone on the terrace these days that's all, you must of made of a pretty good impression of yourself" he explained

"Were you watching us?" Eren asked

"Well it is my job" he explained and Eren looked Confused

"By any chance do you know who that lady was who I was talking to?, she was such a beautiful girl" He questioned

"Oh that is my lady, Lady Ackerman" he smiled and Eren widened his eyes

"Lady.....Ackerman?" He said in disbelief

"Yes my lord, Lady Lucy Ackerman" he said

'Oh no' he internally screamed

"I'll make sure to pass that compliment onto her when I see her" he smiled

"That reminds me where did she go?" He asked curious about where she had gone to in such a hurry.

"She's switching over with my Lord for him to deliver the end of the night speech" he explained

"What is your lord's name?"

"Levi"

Erwin reached to his side in order to grab to two drinks off a platter with a smile that a red headed maid was carrying around serving to people and gave one to Eren. He kept a hold of the other.

"Don't drink it yet you'll need it in a second" he explained when Eren began raising the glass to his mouth

They both stood there for a minute not saying anything when the music suddenly stopped and everyone stopped dancing.

The next thing everyone heard was foot steps slowly coming towards us all from upstairs. We turned towards the noise to see a male figure appear and stop at the top of the stairs. Eren looked at the mask that he was wearing. It was the same as Lucy’s.

'The mask....Is that lord Ackerman?' He thought to himself

He was a complete man duplicate of Lady Ackerman. It amazed and confused Eren that all the things Eren found wonderful about her he had as well. He didn't know who was more attractive at this point in time.

Eren was snapped out of his thoughts when he said something.

"I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight to remember the passing of Lucy's and I 's parents eight years ago today. I am sure that they would be happy to know that their friends kept them in their hearts for all these years and that their children grew up safe. Now I would like to make a toast for the safety and well being of Everyone in this room but before that I would like to wish lord Yeager a happy 18th birthday" he spoke then faced Eren "Could we please congratulate Eren on his birthday and pay respect for his parents to"

Everyone looked at Eren and started clapping for him. Eren didn't know what to think, he was overwhelmed. All he could do was smile.

"To everyone here" Levi raised a glass that seemed to have water in it and everyone followed raising their glasses then taking a drink.

Without Eren realising Levi had walked off back upstairs. Erwin gave him a little tap on the shoulder and Eren hummed in response. Erwin gave him a small blue box to which Eren raised a brow. He opened it and inside was......a cup?

"A gift off my Lord and Lady" he explained "they had it personally made different from their usual design for you, notice the green theme."

"Tell them thank you for me" Eren said looking down at it

"No need my lady is free all of tomorrow so be free to come along but we need about a 30 minute notice since we need to have her prepared for when you arrive, you have a telephone right?" He said

"Yeah we do and I will" he responded and saw Erwin pass him a piece of paper with a telephone number on it. "I'll see you soon"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren visits the Ackerman household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appologise for not updating for almost a month, I was busy with my exams. So now that i'm done there will be an update about every 3/4/5 days until the book is finished. Anyways are any if you enjoying this book at all? if so could you maybe tell me in the comments or something. Enjoy.

The carriage ride back to the estate was filled with silence from them all. Eren hadn't anything or to be more clear something he didn't to say to them, that thing being that he found both Ackerman heads, accidentally grew a liking to a girl he didn't realises was lady Ackerman until later, finds her brother just as attractive and agreed to visit them tomorrow. In Eren's opinion he had royally fùcked up indeed.

Eren gazed down at the box in his hands and what it contained thinking about the fact that 'they' gave it to him and that it's personalised just for him. Eren couldn't help but feel a little guilty after all these years of assuming that they were both terrible monsters even though he had never met any of them before until tonight. He felt guilty, shown up and a bit embarrassed to be honest.

'Maybe it's time to let things go' he thought to himself opening the box to gaze down at the fine crockery on his lap 'I've been so stupid, I've been blinded by my hate for so long I couldn't think they would be any different than what I believed. I need to tell them I'm sorry'

Eren smiled taking in the finer details like the leaves that were painted around it. Armin notices him smiling and looks over at him to see what he was smiling about, when he sees the cup in Eren's hands he nudges a tired Mikasa who's face is against the carriage window. She only hums opening an eye and Armin looks back over at Eren then to her, she catches on and sits up. They look at each other cunningly before saying something to Eren.

"Eren watcha got there?" Mikasa asked raising a brow in a teasing manner.

"Yeah what is that?" Armin smiled the same way as Mikasa

"It's nothing guys just ignore me" Eren said bringing it closer to him body for protection.

"It doesn't look like nothing Eren; you were smiling to yourself" Mikasa pointed out trying to look over to see what it was from the other side of the carriage but failing to do so.

"Well it is just mind your business ok!" He explained

"Ooooohhhhh Eren got something of someone" they chanted in unison "let us see"

"No, you'll break it"

"Come on~" they teased starting to stand up

"Eh guys? What are you doing?" Eren began widening his eyes as they started to draw near him and he clutched the box closer to him.

"Come on Eren show us" the blonde cooed but Eren refused to hand it over to them.

The next thing he knows the box is snatched from his hands by Mikasa and she immediately takes a peek inside. Looking down at the object she smiled before adding

"That's really nice Eren!" She smiled "who got you this birthday present?"

"Yeah who?" Armin also questioned a second later

Eren swallowed thinking if he should tell them the truth or not, decided it was best to just say it now so he wouldn't have to deal with this later.

"Levi and Lucy" he strained beginning to reach his hands out to retrieve the box back.

"Errr Levi and Lucy who?" She asked and Eren stayed silent for a brief moment.

"Ackerman" he said just audible for them both to hear.

They were all silent: Armin with wide eyes, Eren just sitting there awaiting what was going to happen next and Mikasa who had a wide smile slowly developing on her face as the seconds went by.

She was the one to break the supposed silence amongst them.

"Oooooohhhhh Eren!" She screamed "I'm so happy for you; I was wondering when you would take that stick out of your behind and stop being stupid"

Armin at this moment was only nodding trying to take all this in and keeping a close eye on the box within Mikasa's hands.

"Wait so you got this off the Ackerman twins?!" She asked excitedly lifting it out of the box for further inspection.

"Er yeah I did Mikasa apparently it was custom made for me, notice the green theme" he explained "and also be careful with that!"

"Aww Eren's being protective over his present, how cute, you were even smiling at it, do I sense something inside you brewing?, feelings maybe?" Mikasa rambled on trying to get a reaction out of him.

"What do you mean 'feelings'!, I don't have any at all" he demanded a small blush developing on his cheeks which the other two straight away noticed.

"Your blushing Eren" she smiled "my wittle Ewen has a crush~"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do"

"I don't now give me the box back Mikasa"

"Come get it" she smiled and Armin rolled his eyes waiting for a fight to break out.

Eren leaped out of his seat to grab the item but Mikasa reacted immediately and moved out of his way so he ended up running face first into the window of the carriage smacking his face against it. He silently looked back at the girl face a bit red in embarrassment from what just happened. Eren turned back around and continued to chase her around the confined space that they all were currently in. Armin was sure he had had one of Mikasa's heels and Eren's hand in his face at one point but didn't think too much about it as it made the small sting in his cheek and the ache on his forehead worse if he done so.

"Give it here!" Eren screamed hoping nothing would happen to the cup inside the box.

"Nah" she smiled and they continued to chase each other. Now if broken windows and seats were in the situation they would of probably stopped by now but accounting for Armin's constant pain of them either running or jumping over him they didn't seem to of cared in the slightest. Lucky for Armin in this case a certain carriage driver was taking them to where they needed to be. Moblit. 

Mobilt you see had dealt with the outings of this particular group for many years and had gotten used to them either arguing and fighting both verbally or physically. Lucky for them if they had been in the company of someone else who wasn't as relaxed to be honest they would of definitely been walking the rest of the journey by now. But Moblit like any other person you would know has their limits on what they can stand.

The divider separating them shifted open and whilst Eren and Mikasa looked towards it Armin tilted his head back and looked up. Moblit poked his head thought the gap with a tired looking smile on his face.

"Er excuse me could we maybe keep it down a little and not try to break my windows since its 1 o'clock in the morning, Armin looks sick of his life and your stressing Jean out and I don't want to be the person to calm him down if he goes on a rampage." He explained and they sat down being quiet, Mikasa handed the box back over to Eren.

"Jean?" He asked

"The horse" Moblit added and went back to driving the carriage.

It was once again calm.

"Soooo how did you end up with that cup then Eren?" Armin asked

"Well it's kind of a big story" he said thinking back about what happened

"Tell us" they both pleaded

"I don't know"

"Come on just say it" Moblit said from the other side of the divider and Eren just huffed

"Let me see after we split up I danced with this largish lady and when the song finished I saw this girl with long black hair leaning against a wall by herself and she came up to me knowing who I was and we started to dance what lead to be staring into her beautiful misty eyes which made me not realise I was dancing on her feet but she didn't really care and let out the most cutest little giggle I've heard in my life when I became embarrassed by it. I then find out her name is Lucy and she takes me to this terrace area where we talk for who knows long. She then asked the time and leaves in a hurry. I walk out to find that butler Armin had met to which I find out that Lucy is lady Ackerman and nobody is taken out onto that terrace. I internally scream cause I had grown a liking to her and then the next thing I know the bloody twin comes out and they look exactly the same and I don't know who is more attractive at this point. I get a happy birthday off them which you were there for and I get this custom tea cup which at this point I don't know why I'm so protective of it. Why?!?" He explained

"Well well" Armin smiled alongside Mikasa "looks like you've had a great night"

"That's not even the end of it guys" he sighed "I invited myself round later on today by accident to say thanks and I don't know what do to"

"Oh my" they both sighed

"We're going to make sure you look great and make a great impression Eren" Armin added with a smile

"Yeah I've made an impression already with Lucy but what about Levi? They'll both be there with them eyes, that hair and all that" he panicked

"Hmm they do say that twins can be a handful" Armin pointed out

"I think that goes with babies not relationships Armin" she sighed "anyways it'll be fine we'll teach you everything we know about them"

Eren only nodded.

~time skip~

They were in Eren's study all wearing more comfortable cloths that one would wear to bed perhaps. Eren in his chair with Armin sitting on his desk and Mikasa standing in front of them. She placed down multiple newspapers up on the desk.

"What are these for?" He asked

"Study material Eren"

"Let's get started shall we" she spoke and they both nodded "The Ackerman family are best know as one of the leading families alongside yours within the country specialising in the business of clothing, chinaware such as the one given to you tonight, children's toys the stuffed kind to be more clear and weapons such as guns since the ordered death of their uncle. They have worked alongside the local orphanage giving out such toys and donating funds to keep the children safe and well fed, kind of nice if you think about it. As well as that they go round the streets when they can to give out the any left overs that they have to the homeless. Talking about the homeless Lady A is in charge of a woman's charity that helps woman who need help."

Eren and Armin took a moment to register the information that they had been given.

"Anything else?" They asked

"Well I haven't really gotten started to be honest" she dragged wanting to talk more.

"Go on" Eren sighed

"Well apart from the business they apparently like to help clean their own residence and one thing I found interesting was the fact that they don't drink or smoke" she explained as well " also I hear that they like a Victoria sponge with a white cream coating now and again"

Eren stood up suddenly. "That's what I'll give them, we're good with that"

"That's all your business is. Cake." She said raising a brow

"But what they gave me was custom made and it's too late to place an order in at this time in the morning, I know I'll have to make it!" He announced to the other two.

"That's great and all Eren but can you even make one?" Mikasa asked

"They say it's the thought that counts" Armin added

"Fine just don't accidently kill them like you were planning on doing for all these years" she yawned putting the papers away from where she kept them behind the bookshelf and started to walk off "now get to bed you two he's got a busy day tomorrow"

~10 am~

Eren arrived at the doors of the Ackerman estate a little nervous plus his hands were slightly sweaty. He decided to bring the other two along so they could make a judgement as well on what they the twins were like is what he would like to day but in fact he was kind of scared so he begged them to come with him. In hand he had a box which held a single slice of cake which he had made in the early hours of the morning. It's appearance to be honest was quite questionable considering that Eren had no experience in cooking anything at all in his life and he refused to let Sasha and Connie do it for him even though it's their job. Mikasa was sure she saw an eggshell in it this morning but didn't say anything hoping it was all in her imagination.

Eren went to go knock on the door when Mikasa stopped him and directed his attention to a bell to his side. He went for the bell and it made a 'ding' type of noise. After a few moments the door opened and the butler came face to face with them all.

"Oh Lord Yeager and company" he smiled "how nice it is to see you all, come on in"

He stepped aside whilst they all entered through the doorway into the room which the ball took place last night. Towards reaching the middle of the room Erwin suddenly stopped in a panic. The other three raised a brow in confusion.

"I need to get my Lady ready" he said panicking "will you wait a moment?"

They all nodded and Erwin called for someone a second later.

"Petra can you get our Lady ready in ten minutes please" he called out to some girl who was nowhere to be seen until a girl with ginger hair comes flying past him and runs up the stairs to soon disappear out of sight. Eren recognised her as the one handing out drinks to people last night.

They stood their for a moment in silence until Armin said something.

"So Everything is blue" he said

"Yeah it is, I think it gives this place a calming atmosphere" he explained

"I'm sorry about the hurry, I should of gave you notice" Eren said quietly for Erwin to shake his head.

"It's fine my lord our staff are often used to preparing them in a hurry" he pointed out "it's a common occurrence"

"What do you mean you had to call?" Mikasa said annoyed "look what trouble you've caused! We're so sorry" she said that last sentence blaming her and Armin for this.

"excuse me to ask but what relationship is it that you have with Eren here" Erwin asked

Mikasa pointed to herself "Mikasa his maid" then to Armin "Armin his butler"

"Ah I see I recognise you two from last night, it's nice to know you take such care in looking after your lord" he smiled

"Without us he would be in a right ol state" she sighed "he needs us to save him when he's being an idiot"

Erwin placed a hand on her shoulder and held one of her hands. She widened her eyes.

"To be honest someone as lovely as you shouldn't be as concerned about the mishaps that he does when it's not your fault Mikasa" he spoke gently and she had an internal moment of confused emotions.

"T-Thank you" she stuttered out

"Your welco-

They were interrupted by two pairs of footsteps and they turned round to see Lucy and the maid before walking down the stairs.

"Eren how nice to see you again" she said with a smile

"Same here" he returned looking beside her to see the red headed maid with sweat on her face and a little out of breath.

"Let me see Eren and our guests haven't seen around here yet properly, shall we give them a tour Erwin?" Lucy asked noticing the state her maid was in and started wafting her hand to cool her down a little.

"I'd be happy to my lady"

"Thank you" Armin and Mikasa added

"Er what about your brother?" Eren asked

"Oh yeah he would like to accompany us today but we have strict rules that one of us is seen at a time by our company and the other is in a location around here that visitors don't know" she explained

"Why?" He asked confused

"Well you see since there are two of us if one of us is in danger of.....murder perhaps the other can safely escape knowing that the murderer hasn't a clue where the other is. It's quite well planned out if you think about it knowing that our staff only know where the bell signals are within the house." She said

"That's really smart" Armin pointed out

"Wow" Eren said

'Good luck with that if you change your mind again Eren' Mikasa internally laughed

"Anything else we should know?" Armin asked

"Please refrain from touching my Lady's hair if you could" he said

"Er wh-

"We don't question that my lord"

"Anyways let's get started" she said turning to go back up the stairs "Petra take a break and when you feel better could you please have a tea tray ready for us for when we return"

"Yes my lady" she sighed smiling in relief "what tea?"

"Plain blend for me and for Eren our special new blend" she explained and Eren remembered the box in his hands and gave it to the maid

"I got you cake as a thanks, handmade by me" he smiled and Lucy gave him a warm smile back.

"Oh thank you, Petra set that out as well please" she added before her and Erwin led them up the stairs towards the corridors.

They walked for a little bit them both showing off the rooms of the Manor until they reached a hall with paintings of her family in it. Eren and the others noticed how many there were.

"That's mother and Father" she explained pointed to a painting of two people "Kluchel and William"

"Me....and there's Levi" she said pointing to two separate paintings.

One soon caught his eye that wasn't like the rest.

"Who's that?" He asked

"Uncle Kenny" she answered and Mikasa and Armin's eyes went wide in fear of what was going to happen next.

"Who?" Eren asked "why are they looking at me like that?"

'Did he forget?' Mikasa thought to herself

Lucy then made gun signs on both hands and placed one on Eren's forehead and the other on hers. Eren raised a brow in confusion.

"Bang" she whispered as she raised both guns from their heads. Eren only nodded catching on seeing the look in her eyes which looked painful.

Eren quickly changed the subject noticing there wasn't any paintings of her and Levi together.

"Little question, why isn't there any with both you and your brother in?" He asked and she turned around.

"Well you see Eren that's kind of a sad story to be honest. When Levi was very young he was always a very sickly child and my parents didn't think he was going to survive that long so they didn't ever mention having a boy only me. I wasn't allowed to be near him as I may of caught something but when mother and father died he suddenly got better straight away and it was like he wasn't ill in the first place. It was like Levi got better just to take care of me and he didn't want me to lose anyone else so I wouldn't be alone. As soon as he got better I wanted a portrait done as soon as possible just in case anything happened to him. It felt so great to hold my brother in my arms at that moment knowing he cared so much for me that I cried for what seemed like forever." She smiled lovingly looking the portrait of a young Levi

Eren stood there in shock, Erwin patting his lady's shoulder to comfort her and the other two were having a case of 'prickly eyes'

"Damn pollen" Mikasa strained and Armin nodded

"Erwin can you go check on Petra to see if she's okay?" She asked facing him and he set off.

They all in time made their way back down to the area where they first stepped through the door, the maid sat on a chair whilst Erwin was holding a tea tray.

"Thank you for setting this up Petra" she smiled

"Thank you my lady"

"Let's go out into the gardens Eren; the weather is lovely today" she said leading the way out onto the terrace.

They both stepped out onto the terrace and Eren took a moment to take in it's beauty. There were rose bushes surrounding the place that held a white colour on it's flowers. Walking down the stone stairs Eren came face to face with a large pond scattered with lily pads. They were about to walk around it when Lucy stopped due to a large stack of bricks being in the way that finished above her waist.

"Oh dear I must apologise my lady, shall I find you I different route?" He asked placing the tray down on the ground to help her.

She turned around to face him looking confused.

"I don't have any problem Erwin" she said

"I'll find us a route Lucy just give me a moment" Eren said trying to act like a hero servicing their maiden.

She huffed loudly closing her eyes.

"Eren pick: one or two" she said suddenly after making that noise

"Two?" He said confused and the next thing he knows she has one leg on top on the mound and she's making her way over it struggling a little to do so. Erwin and Eren stand there in disbelief to what is going on.

"Need help?" Eren asked watching her just manage to place her self on top of it with her chest against it.

"I'm fine" she said nervously

"Do you need me to help your other leg over my lady?" Erwin asked concerned standing next to her

"Thank you Erwin" she sighed and he moved her other leg over. Once over she brushed herself off sighing "well that was a breeze"

Eren eventually got himself over and Erwin went over within a second or two holding the tray.

They sat themselves down at a white table near the bushes so you could see the flowers and Erwin placed the tray down on the table to which his Lady thanked him.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked

"No Erwin go take a break somewhere if you need it" she said smiling it him

"I'm afraid I can't do that since it's my job to make sure your not in any danger" he explained

"I'll push him in the bushes and he'll get cut by thorns" she smirked laughing

"Ah I see" he smiled "I'll be out of sight but nearby just in case"

He walked off and left them two alone together. Lucy grabbed a tea cup and the pot with the plain tea in pouring one for herself and did the same for Eren but with the 'special blend'

Eren noticed it look exactly like the drink served at the end of the night.

"Wasn't that the alcohol from last night?" He asked

"The drink from last night was a tiny of this diluted within alcohol" she explained " you just have the tea"

"Purple tea is kind of odd" he said observing the colour "what's this blend officially called?"

"Peace" she said "a tribute to hopefully ending this gap between us"

"That’s nice but could I just have what your having"

"No Eren this type of tea I created was for you and only you so drink up" she said "you'll only have this when your with me and don't give it to anyone else"

Eren only nodded.

"So err I didn't realise you dealt in tea as well Lucy" he said trying to calm the atmosphere.

"Yeah, was the drink last night ok?" She asked

"It was I was just a little confused why you didn't have one" he admitted

"I don't drink" she answered sipping her tea "I was more concerned about you and your drink"

"This tea is sure special isn't it" he smiled and she only hummed

"No it was cause it had alcohol in it and a little birdy told me about an experience you had with the streets of London" she smirked

"Wait you don't know about that do you?!" He panicked

"Sweetie I have business associates in our furniture factory in India who know about it" she giggled " when your mentioned they call you a 'thoda nashe mein kutta' "

"What does that mean?" He asked confused

"little drunk dog" she explained and Eren sighed to himself "talking about business how are things doing?"

"Two days ago I made a deal with a Mr.Shadis about donations to the company and possibly opening factories on his land" he said

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Eren that man is famous for one way transitions" she said "he has you spending money building factories on his land and he never gives a single penny back. When you remove the agreement he has factories that he didn't have to pay for to be built"

"I don't know about that he seemed like a nice man"

"I don't won't you or your business loosing a single penny, so come to us if you need any advice in the future Eren"

"I think I'm quite experienced in running my own duties" he said a little insulted

She placed her cup down and leaned over the table grabbing his still untouched cup and placed it to his lips tipping it upwards to he started to drink it. Startled by the action he started to drink it all.

"Turn down the offer and donation" she said and eren didn't hear her clearly since he was distracted by not choking on tea. He gasped when he finished.

"What was that for?" He asked out of breath

"It was getting cold" she said finishing off her own

"What were we even talking about again?" Eren questioned " oh yeah, how I'm going to turn down his offer"

"Are you?" She asked widening her eyes

"Yeah I'm am, thank you for the advice" he smiled and the girl looked at the cup then at him in surprise to what just happened.

"You just said you were going to accept it Eren" she said

"Did I?" He questioned

"Oh Er never mind me Eren I must of misheard" she laughed nervously before smiling at the pot with Eren's tea in it.

"That reminds me you have to try that cake I made you" he smiled excitedly and she nodded picking up one of the two small forks that Erwin had left to do so.

She looked down at the white cream on top with a smile until something caught her eye within the cake. Placing the fork down momentarily she pulled it out and held it up to the light frowning.

"You said you made this yourself?" She asked and he nodded with a bright smile that soon went away when she said "there's multiple eggshells in this, are you aware when it says mix eggs it means just the yokes"

"I'm sorry" he said realising his mistake "you can discard it if you wish, I just wanted to give something back for that present you guys got us made"

She only laughed "it's fine Eren I'll just pick them out" she smiled doing so with the whole cake slice.

They carried on talking as she continued to remove egg shell carefully and place it on a napkin. This was until a man with light brown hair came walking towards them.

"Morning my lady" the man smiled

"Ah hello Auruo how's your morning been?" She asked

"Tiring, I was trimming the bushes and making sure the roses were ok" he explained lifting a hand up to wipe his head. Doing so made some leaf clippings that stuck to him fall off onto Lucy and he started to brush them off her in a panic.

"Apologies my lady" he said and she didn't seem bothered by the leaves on her dress. Leaning back up he knocked her cup onto the ground making it smash all over and some of the tea splashed onto her dress.

"I'M SO SORRY!" He begged going to pick up the shards of China off the ground.

Eren stood up annoyed and angry raising his hand to him.

"WHAT THE HE'LL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" He screamed about to strike him when Lucy grabbed his hand tightly.

"Eren it's fine" she spoke "accidents happen"

She then grabbed a napkin off the table and got down on her knees helping him pick pieces up and placing them on there before putting the napkin with the shells in on the one they were using. She helped him up and broke off 1/3 of the cake before giving it to him in a new napkin.

"Here you go Auruo for your hard work today, try and split it with the others if you can" she said giving him a gentle smile

"Thank you my lady" he said beaming with brightness and he walked off. Once gone she turned back round to Eren.

"Why did you let him away with that?!?" He questioned "he broke a cup and possibly stained your dress"

"I don't believe in physical punishment Eren and I certainly hope that you don't do such a thing to your staff" she explained

"I don't....I just don't know what came over me" he sighed

"Just don't do it again" she said standing up "I've got things to be doing with Levi so you can either stay and I'll see you later on or you go back to your estate and we'll meet again soon

"I'll go" he said standing and following her to the main room where he first started off at this morning where he saw Armin and Mikasa talking with a group of six other people including the maid and that gardener from before.

The group of people turned around to look at Lucy.

"Thank you my lady for the cake" they smiled and she nodded.

"Erwin could you see our guests out please" she asked and Erwin who was right behind them without Eren realising agreed to do so.

"I'll see you next time" she said with a smile

"Same here" he returned with the same expression


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi visits Eren.

On leaving the Ackerman estate this morning and returning to his own at about half twelve Eren proceeded to make his own way up to his study and place himself down up on his chair. Placing his head in his hands he sighed recalling what had happened previous before he had left and by what had happened he was referring to the Ackerman's gardener named Auruo who he nearly struck down for smashing a cup and it going on Lucy's dress. Eren couldn't stop replaying her reaction in his head and each time he imagined it his heart sank little by little until it pained him to see it any more. He deeply regretted trying doing something like that.

He leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling letting the breeze coming in from window calm him slightly as he took the time to think to himself about the issue.

'She must hate me now' Eren thought to himself, mind tracing back on his current mental pain. "She subtly told me to leave afterwards meaning she wanted me out of her sight"

"I hope she still wants to see me again" he huffed loudly "please forgive me Lucy"

Eren was begging both internally and externally for something in the universe to keep their newly formed friendship a thing because one, he has no other friends except his staff. Two, he found them to be a delight to be with and three, Eren found them both exceedingly beautiful. That last thing he couldn't lie about and if he tried his face would give it away in an instant.

Soon his attention was broken by Mikasa and Armin entering the room and he sat up the way he should giving them a put on smile to not look guilty of anything in the slightest.

Mikasa and Armin of course noticed this straight away since they had been in Eren company for about eight years now and figured out every single thing he does when he's feeling any given emotion, they can certainly figure out if he's bothered by something as he is now. They walked over to him and perched themselves on the desk to face him. Mikasa briefly closed her eyes momentarily before saying something to Eren.

"What's wrong?" She asked " it's best if you tell us then let it sit on your mind"

"It's nothing" he sighed setting his eyes on the book case to his side for the girl to groan in annoyance towards him.

"Eren you ran up here like a little girl who just saw a spider beside her" she explained "I think there is something wrong; now we don't have all day you know"

"I know I know guys, fine I'll explain" he began facing them both once again " I think I've angered Lucy"

"How?" Armin asked

"You remember that guy who came and gave you guys that bit of cake?" He said and they both nodded " well you see I may of almost struck him in the face..."

Mikasa slightly flared her nostrils and Armin shook his head pinching between his brows.

"Eren" she said and he hummed "why did you do that?"

"It was an accident kind of" he laughed nervously "when he came up to us he dropped a leaf or two on her then when he goes to brush them off he knocks her cup off the table making it smash and the tea splash on her dress. I seriously don't know why I did that! It was like the sight of him possibly stressing her out or causing her trouble angered me in a way I can't explain Mikasa"

"I can't believe you've know her for not even a full day yet and you've became this crazy" she said loudly "calm it! This isn't no rushed romance tale like a ten year old would write in their spare time"

"I know I know Mikasa I just don't know what's going on with me lately" he sighed "damn twins"

"Told you" Armin smiled and he groaned

"Let's leave that subject alone for the moment Armin and find out what they talked about before Eren ruined things" she started and Eren looked at them both worried "I'm only joking Eren, calm down"

"I found out that the alcohol from last night had some kind of new special tea in that they made just for me" he explained

"Oh I'll add that to my notes" Mikasa said grabbing the small note pad from her apron pocket to write it down.

"Talking about alcohol they know about the incident in the streets of London and so do her business partners in India who call me a 'little drunk dog' in their language" he added for them both to smirk holding in a laugh

"Then when it came to business she told me to reject Mr. Shadis' offer due to him being a terrible person to work with and that I'll lose money which he will gain" he further explained "so I'm going to write a letter explaining that I'm no longer interested in the offer he gave us. Even if I'm not going to get the donation....."

"Whatever you decide to do is fine" Armin answered and mikasa added "we will still support you no matter what"

"Thanks guys but could we turn down the feelings for a moment and concentrate on helping me write a letter to a person who was giving me a 'great' offer to turn him down" he said tapping his fountain pen on the table and Mikasa noticed this giving him a glare.

"I swear to god if you burst the ink on your desk I won't be happy" she said snappily and Eren stopped tapping his pen almost immediately when she said that.

"Sorry" he mumbled "could you get me something sweet to eat? She didn't feed me any of the cake that I gave her or give herself any bites of it."

"Would you like me to bake a cake?" She asked "cooked correctly of course"

"Yeah and whilst you do that I'll begin writing the letter " he explained and she nodded as she walked off to do what it was she had to do.

Once she left he dismissed Armin until she returned back with the cake. He grabbed his pen and opened his desk draw for some paper to write on, an envelope to hold the paper and his wax and stamp to seal it with. With everything he needed in front of them he began to write.

"Dear Mr Keith Shadis,

I am sorry to inform you that the 'Yeager company' has rightfully decided to decline both of your offers after careful consideration and after information about the way you run your company has been passed onto me by a friend. We do not want to risk losing money due to a poor business choice.

Lord Eren Yeager"

He read over the letter a few times tweaking any mistakes that were there before placing it into the envelope and started melting the green wax to seal it. After a bit of time had passed once the wax had completely melted he poured it over where he planned to seal it and pressed his family crest into it.

~Mikasa's P.O.V~

She walked down to where Connie and Sasha normally are in the house to ask them to make the cake. She huffed loudly when they were nowhere to be seen. She walked to the pantry to grab what she needed to bake one before going to the kitchen to see Annie sitting there with her feet on the counter reading the newspaper.

She coughed getting her attention. Annie looked up and gave her a hum in response.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" She said

"Aren't you?" Annie sighed turning the page of what she was reading

"I am Eren told me to make a cake for him" she explained

"I'm sick of the sight of cake in this place. If I see one more cupcake I think I'm going to scream the place down" she groaned once again turning the page.

"Help me Annie" Mikasa whined coming to stand beside her for her to be ignored.

"No" she said flatly

"Hmmm" mikasa said as she thought to herself "I'll give you a kiss~"

Annie slammed the paper down and looked at her beet red.

"What the actual hell Mikasa we're in the kitchen of all places!" She explained "what if Connie and Sasha come in suddenly!?"

"So what if they do?" She said coming closer to look at what she was reading "are you embarrassed to let anyone see you like that?"

"N-no" she whispered

Mikasa lifted the paper out of her hands and placed it on the table beside them.

"If you help me I'll give you one" she smiled rubbing her shoulder

"Fine" she sighed standing up opening the flour and placing it into a bowl for Mikasa that was between them both. Mikasa added the butter and sugar before mixing them together. They cracked an egg each into the bowl and continued stirring until a thick creamy mixture was formed. Mikasa felt like teasing her slightly by dipping her finger in and putting some of the mixture on her nose.

Annie groaned rolling her eyes. "Why did you do that for?"

"I wanna eat you up" she giggled kissing her nose for her to blush

"Sappy and a little cringe but ok " Annie said doing the same but putting some on her own lips "here's some more to eat"

Mikasa smiled leaning in for a kiss when

"Hey guys~" Connie and Sasha both sang and as a reflex action Annie quickly shoved Mikasa's head away in any direction, unfortunately that direction happened to be down into the bowl filled with the mixture.

It was silent for a second the blonde realising what she had done. Mikasa slowly lifted her head out and wiped the batter away from her eyes before looking at her slowly, very slowly with a odd look.

"Oopsie daisy Mikasa" Connie smiled "were you that hungry that you couldn't wait?"

*splat*

They all watched as some fell back into the bowl.

"I'm sorry" Annie said looking around for a tea towel to give her so she could clean herself up. She failed and Mikasa started taking it off her face and putting it back into the bowl even if it was a bit unhygienic for her to do so.

"Could you two finish it off and give it to Eren?" She asked the two cooks and they nodded in agreement. She grabbed Annie's hand to which she widened her eyes.

"We need to have a private discussion in my room Annie" she said pulling her away from the other two and out of sight.

Connie and Sasha looked at each other confused.

"I wonder what that was about?" Connie asked facing Sasha to which she shrugged.

"No idea" she answered

~One cake and a "discussion" later~

The girls made their way back down to the kitchen after a 'chat' and saw the two cooks adding some finishing touches to the style of the cake. The mixture had been removed from Mikasa's face but somehow a small amount ended on Annie's instead. Sasha and the other noticed this and gave a small smirk at them both for Annie to blush before walking away.

Mikasa on the other hand just glared at them not wanting to deal with their childish teasing. She decided to avoid the situation all together by grabbing the cake and cutting a piece out before she walked off with it towards Eren.

~One week later~

Eren was once again sat at his desk at 4 o'clock in the afternoon moping around due to the lack of a certain person or people. He was starting to believe that the Ackerman's wanted nothing else to do with him after his mess up with their gardener back then. Luckily Armin and the other made sure to keep him happy and distracted from the lingering subject by making him work constantly.

"Eren I swear to god, is that all you can think about?" Mikasa snapped sick of hearing about it every second "your acting like a sad man"

"Mikasa I don't think this is working anymore" Armin sighed deeply "he's just becoming more depressed and needy"

"I'll needy him in a minute" she groaned

*trrrriiiinnnggg trrrrriiinnnngg*

Armin widened his eyes hearing the sound of the telephone ring out in the hallway. He left the room to answer it.

The other two silently listened for any sign of what they were talking about but failed to do so. After a few moments he returned with a smile on his face.

"Eren you can stop being sad now" he smiled "your getting a visit off a certain person"

Eren stood up smiling.

"Are you talking about who I think?" He asked almost jumping on the spot and Armin nodded.

"They'll be here in about five minutes due to a meeting being cancelled" he explained and Eren kind of skipped out of the room in a hurry towards the front door of his residence.

"Lucy~ Lucy~ Lucy~" he sang on his way down there and once he heard the sound of the bell he practically ran to the door to then rip it off it's hinges to give the person behind it a welcoming hug.

"Nice to see you Lucy" he smiled with his eyes closed placing his head on their shoulder without first looking at the person in front of him.

There was no verbal response from them except a single cough as to tell Eren to look up. Eren being Eren ignored this sign to open is eyes to where her hair is that falls past her shoulders should be. This time there was no hair in that area to be seen making Eren scrunch is brows baffled. He looked up to be met with a pair of sharp eyes looking down at him which did not belong to lady Ackerman but instead her brother. He retracted from the hold quickly slightly embarrassed from his lack of awareness and looked back it him from about a metre away.

"Levi I must apologise for that" he said in a panic and watched as the man in front of him breathed out with a slight smirk on his face.

"It's quite fine lord Yeager I appreciate the warm welcome but I just find it quite peculiar since we've never spent time together before in our lives" he added straightening his outfit. He wore a plain white button up shirt, black trousers with the same colour shoes that seemed to have a very small heal in the back to make him look taller and a black jacket but for some reason it hung on his shoulders, it was quite large for him too. It all (but the jacket) suited him magnificently alongside his smooth silky voice.

"Call me Eren" Eren responded not wanting this in counter to sound so formal. Eren noticed the butler coming up the steps to join his master at the door, they both gave each other a little nod. "Shall we give you a look around?"

"It's fine I'll observe my surroundings as time passes this evening" he answered studying what was in his general view.

"Erwin relax down here or find something to try and entertain you for a little bit of time like counting the curtains" he sighed turning towards his butler then to Eren to get going.

Eren led Levi up to his library area where he sat down on a chair and pointed to the chair beside it for Levi. Before sitting down he studied the room intensely to the walk over to one of the many bookcases to scan over what Eren owned.

"You have a interesting selection of books Eren" he added " I wouldn't think you'd be into literature"

"I'm not, these were my parents" he confessed "I thought you may be into this stuff since when Lucy took me on the tour of your place I saw a library"

"How considerate of you Eren but have you read anything in here before?" He asked once again studying his collection with a bit more energy than the last time

"I haven't but Mikasa likes to read when ever she get a moment free" he explained "I kind of stopped after my parents died, my mum used to read me to sleep"

"I see, that's quite understandable given the circumstances that this room is hardly used" he sighed "and that there are layers of dust larger than my butler's eyebrows"

Eren gave out a slight laugh at that joke but stopped when he saw Levi's face remained unchanged, it felt awkward to say the least.

"Do you read?" He asked stupidly knowing he already knew the answer and he made his way back to the seat sitting down. He reached towards the left side of his jacket to retrieve something but quickly moved to the right side when he realised that wasn't what he wanted in a slight panic that showed in his hands not his face. He pulled a book out from the inside of his jacket and showed it to Eren.

"I'm reading this at the moment, 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens" he started "it was released about five years ago but I've just gotten the time to sit down and read it"

"What's it about?" Eren asked curiously

"You see it's about this businessman named Scrooge who isn't very well mannered and he is very frugal with his money also he treats his workers and remaining family poorly. The plot is that he is visited by the ghost of his business partner Jacob Marley who warns him what his life will become if he doesn't change his ways. He sends three spirits: ghost of Christmas past, Christmas present and Christmas yet to come to take him into them times to remind him about his life and what caused him to be like he is now to see if he'll change his ways" He explained

"Sounds good" he smiled "I'll try to purchase a copy when I can"

Something from before was prickling his mind about what had happened when he was with Lucy. He gave the book back to him before he asked what he needed.

"Isn't that butler of yours supposed to follow you everywhere?" He asked "He kept on following Lucy and I around at the ball and last week due to safety reasons"

"Before we arrived I requested that he gave us a little space Eren" he explained placing his book back in his jacket "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable at all in what you could talk about and he knows I'll be fine"

Eren nodded.

"Besides if I were in danger I would just use this" he said reaching into the left side of his jacket and pulling out a pistol for Eren to turn pale." Calm down Eren you look like a cat who's just been castrated"

"I am, it was just a surprise that's all" he said quietly "I'm just realising that I could of set that thing off by accident when I hugged you"

"Eren it has a safety trigger just in case" he explained placing it back in his jacket "Lucy has one too attached to her leg, the same exact model"

"Nice to know hers has a safety too, that would be painful" he said "talking about Lucy how is she?"

"She's fine and doesn't have any accidental gun wounds to the private area" Levi said "she told me about your encounter last week with her"

"Did she tell you everything?" He asked becoming worried

"Brick walls, tea, eggshell cake and a house tour" he said keeping it simple

"Anything else?" He questioned noticing he left out what happened with the gardener

"Not from what I recall Eren"

They carried on talking until it started to grow dark.

"Levi do you fancy yourself a game?" He asked placing his cup of tea down which Mikasa had brought them both earlier.

"What do you have in mind?" He said doing the same

"Snooker? I have a table in one of my rooms" he explained

"Ok let's do that"

Eren and him stood up to walk to where it was but before leaving Levi placed both cups on the tray and wiped up the tiny amount of tea left behind by Eren on the table. Once done he followed Eren to the room where the table was situated. It was dark so Eren lit the oil lamp in the corner so them both could see what they were doing.

Levi shrugged off his jacket and placed it on one of the wooden chairs in the room waiting for Eren to do something. Eren grabbed two wooden sticks from where the lamp was and gave one to Levi as he set up the game.

A few minutes had passed and Eren had finished setting things up.

"I'll be red" Levi added standing up and walking towards the table next to Eren. "You start"

Eren nodded and positioned himself to take the first hit towards his yellow balls. He missed.

Levi went next slowly leaning his body over the table so he was on his toes. Eren noticed his focused expression amongst other things like the way his ass curved against the table with his body like that. He got one in.

Eren went for his turn again.

"You know that jacket of yours Levi" he started lining up and he nodded "don't you think it's too large for you, it looks weird and you should just discard of it"

He got one in.

"It's Erwin’s jacket Eren that's why it's too big" he said hitting the ball hard and getting it in "I find it nice and comfy"

Eren felt like he hit the nail on the head by accident seeing the unnecessary strength in his shot. It would be in his best intentions not to talk about their butler in a negative way in the future.

It was silent for a while until Levi said something to him.

"So about that hug earlier" he began "was that meant for my sister?"

"It was, I'm still sorry about that" Eren sighed

"What was up with that?" He asked "you've only knew each other for a week"

"Well she's a very beautiful lady that's all Levi" he admitted "I just do weird things when I'm around her"

He sighed.

"Eren you do realise what your doing right? You have feelings for her don't you?" He asked

" I don't know...." he sighed "do you think she would be interested?"

"For one if you are going to try something wait a bit since you'll seem like a love sick puppy and two I don't know if she's looking for a partner at the moment" he explained

"How long should I wait?"

"I'm guessing about a few months should do it" he advised

"Don't say anything about it will you" Eren pleaded

"I won't Eren, anyways we both have a good sense of awareness so who knows but she may already know about it" he smirked to himself "I'm just saying that you should prepare yourself just in case she isn't interested in you that way"

Eren lined up his final shot.

"If you are looking to go further relationship and it doesn't work just remember that I'm still available"

Eren widened his eyes missing the shot and looking up at him in shock.

"What?" He asked in surprise

"We share the same looks Eren so a change in body parts won't change anything" he smirked "besides you're kind of handsome"

Eren stood back up upright having a loss for words.

"I-I-I-I-

Levi walked towards him so he was very close to his face making Eren turn red. He placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Shhhh" he cooed softly patting his cheek with his right hand before stepping away from him, grabbing his jacket and walking to the door of the room they were in.

"I......." Eren said still taking this in

"I should be going it's late" he smiled twiddling his fingers "bye bye sweetie~"

He closed the door behind him and Eren stood there in silence for a second.

"I....but....why?.........damn bloody twins!" He said dropping to the floor almost metaphorically screaming.

He didn't know what was happening but one thing he did know is that Armin was right. Twins are a handful indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bug problems Eren gets kidnapped.

Eren, as he was doing the same thing as he was a second ago kneeled on the floor to his games room somewhat distressed and confused. Actually 'somewhat' would be a massive understatement of the current situation since he was clawing at the carpet beneath him. Not quite sure if it's possible for human hands to tear out small strands of that material but he if could he would of definitely done that by now. Luckily for Eren he failed in doing so as a certain maid would of sent her shoe straight up his backside and out of his mouth, it wouldn't be a pretty sight to behold to say the least.

At this time Mikasa watched as Levi and the Ackerman butler made their way out of the estate to go back to their own. She noticed that the Lord wore a different look on his face than before, finding it quite weird from his usual flat look. It's always weird to see expressionless people have an expression on their face and the slight smirk on his face didn't help as Mikasa sat at a table wondering what had happened to make him have such a character change. Whatever it was must of been interesting.

Once they were out the door Mikasa and Armin who was beside her heard something making a noise in the house, probably Eren in their opinion.

"What's wrong with him?" Armin said standing up on a panic

"He's likely stubbed his toe, he tends to overreact to situations if you haven't ever noticed" she sighed with her chin in her hand

"Ok we all know that but he could actually be having a valid crisis for one" Armin pointed out

Mikasa groans before saying "fine. We'll go see what's wrong this time" she stands up and follows Armin to where the sound is coming from. They both soon arrive at the games room and open the door to see Eren on the floor having a moment.

"What's wrong?" She sighed them both getting down to his level

"Twins!" He said

"What about twins?" She said already sick of this

"I had an interest in Lucy and it turns out I accidentally led on the wrong person" he explained

"Oh my" Armin sighed "it's not that bad you know Eren"

"I don't care Armin!" He explained " first I find them both equally attractive then I'm leading them both on, one more than the other."

"I'm starting to see a common trend after you see one of them" she sighed realising it.

"I don't understand Eren" Armin spoke "how are you sure about this?"

"He said it to my face Armin" he explained " he figured out I had an interest for her and went on to say if she wasn't up for it he was still available"

"A little out of the blue but it was still kind of nice of him to say that" Armin smiled "did he do anything else?"

"We were playing snooker and he distracted me" he said "he bent over the table to play and his larger than average behind was on show"

Mikasa face palmed mumbling to herself. "You have to be kidding me"

"What?!" He said surprised "it was unfair play what he did and he made me lose"

"That's how your supposed to play you idiot" she sighed standing back up "now get off the floor and do something useful"

He and Armin stood back up and left the room without saying a word.

"I hate this job, I wonder if the twins are hiring" she sighed following straight behind them shaking her head.

~3 days later~

There sat Annie at one of the tables on the ground floor at around noon ready to have her lunch: A simple ham sandwich with a cup of tea. From where she was placed she had a marvellous view of the grounds situated at the back of the estate. She cherished the small amount of time she had to relax in silence before her lord started a tantrum or something whatever it could be went wrong and messed up what she was going to for the rest if the day. It wouldn't be a surprise since things going wrong in the Yeager household was a very common occurrence indeed. Just like Mikasa she was sick of this life she led and wanted to break free and start her life fresh by either having a new job or moving away to the countryside with a certain someone. That's all she wanted to happen.

She grabbed her tea for a drink and savoured the sensation of it as it slid down her throat warming up her insides. She melted into the chair her stress just floating sway from her like the steam in her tea cup. A small while passed when she decided to finally pick up her lunch for a bite not facing her meal but outside. She took a bite to chew then swallow.

*chirp*

She looked closer at the surroundings thinking she heard a bird. When none came into sight she dismissed the noise thinking she was imagining it.

*chirp*

There it was again and she looked down towards the noise. Her eyes widened and chest tightened.

~Mikasa's P.O.V~

"Have you received a reply off Shadis yet about your refusal about his offer?" She asked him

"No I haven't but I'm going to have the get Armin to give him a call as soon as possi-

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

A girlish scream suddenly echoed though the hallways so everyone heard.

"What....the....hell? " she said slowly going to see what was the matter with the other two leaving her to go downstairs to see what it was herself.

When she reached there she saw Annie on the table with her dress pulled up in her hands. She was jumping on the spot in a panic.

"I hate this job!" She screamed jumping off the table in a hurry and hid behind Mikasa.

Mikasa looked at the table and a shiver came over her at what she saw. Beatles everywhere.

"How did this happen?" She asked

"I don't know!" Annie explained straightening her outfit "I was eating my lunch and the next thing I know ones on the opposite end of my sandwich"

"I'll have to get everyone catching them before they lay eggs" she sighed a little worried to where the rest of them could be hiding around the place.

"Hurry up and do it!" She said looking around the ground on the same spot.

"Fine just don't look so scared you have a reputation to keep up" she smirked crossing her arms

"I'm not scared" Annie said quietly looking away from her

"Sure your not sweetie" she smirked.

~time skip~

Sasha, Connie and the rest of them not including Eren were running around trying to evict them from this place. Eren sat at a chair watching them with slight amusement as they were struggling to do so even giving out the odd laugh when Connie failed trying to catch one in an empty jar of strawberry jam and ended up flat on his face on the floor. He wasn't really giving the encouragement that they needed right now but instead criticised their work at every moment he could get so much that Mikasa pondered if to pour a jar of them she had collected over his head or not. She wished she could but knew it was wrong and would make the situation 10x worse than it already was with more insects running around the place.

Connie saw a big bunch of them in the corner and turned to Sasha.

"Hey Sasha" he called and he turned and nodded "we should just squish them"

He grabbed a statue bust of some person who they didn't know of and walked towards the collection of bugs still situated in the corner of the room. He lifted it up high ready to slam it down onto the floor when he was interrupted by none other than Mikasa herself.

"Connie don't!" She demanded "you'll spread eggs around"

"No I won't" he smirked and slammed it down. It of course cracked down the middle and broke in half. It was covered in beetle bits and they all had to turn away from the sight.

"Well done Connie" Reiner said sarcastically shaking his head

"More work to do" Bertholt said sighing since he was sick of trying to do this.

"Err sorry guys" Connie said rubbing his head apologetically "what about if we take a break and come back to it later? Cards maybe?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine" they all responded placing any jars or bug removal objects they had on the floor for when they were finished later. Eren on the other hand didn't want to play such games so we went up to his study to give Shadis a call. He walked through the empty corridors not even hearing a sound of anyone or anything around him taking care not to run into the same pests that were downstairs with the others.

'How can they take a break with them things running around?' He thought to himself inspecting the area carefully so he wouldn't step on one by accident. 'Trust Connie to do such a thing now who knows how long it'll take to exterminate them'

Eren began walking into his study huffing random nonsense about how his staff are useless and about a possible pay cut for slacking off just before there. But instead of doing that his mind was set to make that call to Mr. Shadis to see if he had received his letter.

He walked into his office and headed towards his desk when he felt a presence behind him.

'Damn insects' he thought to himself beginning to turn around when he suddenly felt a pair of arms come behind him and hold him in place. Immediately he turned his head to see who was doing this whilst trying to escape the hold. Instead of a single person there were two of them, henchmen of some kind by the looks of it.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!?" He explained thrashing in one of their holds when the other placed a handkerchief over his mouth that smelled kind of odd. Eren kept struggling but soon his vision began to fail plus the room was spinning making his escape from them not likely to happen. His vision grew dark.

~time skip~

"Snap!" Armin called picking up his two matching cards with a smile.

Every single member of Eren's staff were around a table playing snap. This had gone on for about an hour or two as they all didn't realise how fast the time had past. So much for a quick break.

"I should probably go check on Eren" Armin sighed standing up "he was due his lunch an hour ago"

"Oh dear" Mikasa gasped to sound dramatic "you know how babies get when they're not fed Armin"

Armin only smirked walking upstairs to check on him. Whilst moving through the hallways he felt a cold draft hit his body giving him a chill.

"Did someone leave a window open?" He questioned out loud walking towards Eren's study. He was about to knock on the door but stopped when he saw it was already slightly open. He carefully opened the door.

"My lord?" He questioned opening it up wide to have no sign of him anywhere and to be hit by the wind coming from the open window. He went over and closed it. "Perhaps he's resting in his room?"

Armin going to check on him noticed a note on his desk that did not represent his handwriting at all. Having a further inspection he decided to read it.

Staff,

We have taken your precious lord into our custody prior to his decision to deny our offer. He ether leaves agreeing to our offer or in a bag dead.

Shadis.

Armin widened his eyes and ran downstairs in a hurry. They were all still playing.

"Guys!" He announced "we have a massive problem"

They all raised a brow and he handed the note to Mikasa and the rest of them who read it.

"Huh, so Eren has gotten himself kidnapped?" She asked

"Yeah we need to do something" he panicked

"Do we really?" She sighed "if he gets killed by them we may get some money, I can just imagine the freedom"

"This isn't the time to joke around you know" he said groaning "we need a plan of action"

"Five more minutes" she whined

Armin mumbled to himself and walked towards the nearest telephone to call the closest police station. He tapped his foot as he waited for an answer.

"Hello" a man said on the other side of the line

"Ah hello this is Armin Arlert butler of the Yeager household, I would request your help immediately if possible" he started

He heard a slight chuckle off the man.

"If he's running around the streets of London again we aren't going to round him up this time" he laughed and Armin sighed when he heard people in the background doing the same.

"No that isn't the case this time sir" he sighed remembering that moment "Eren has been kidnapped by a client he refused to partner up with"

"I apologise Armin for that gimmick of a call he's made you do" he smirked "no body can do that in the day time without someone seeing"

"But it did happ-

"That's all Mr. Arlert" he said and ended the call

"You have to be kidding me!" He explained annoyed placing his head on the wall. "Guys I'm sorry to say this but we'll have to go help him ourselves"

"Piss off we don't have any experience in fighting" Connie said standing up. Everyone knew he had a point.

"Well..." Annie, Bert and Reiner said raising a hand but people didn't notice to acknowledge them.

There was one other option that Armin could try but wasn't sure if it would work. He began to type a different number in than before and waited for an answer. They were the last hope.

"Hello, Ackerman residence, Erwin speaking" Erwin spoke on the other line and Armin smiled in relief that someone was home to possibly help them.

"It's Armin" he started "we have a problem"

"Oh what's wrong?" He asked

"You know that Eren made a deal with that guy them denied him. Well he took it the wrong way and has kidnapped Eren and won't return him alive unless he agrees to the delay again" he explained

"Did you call the station?" He asked

"They though we were joking with them and hung up" he added

"Oh dear" he sighed "shall I go explain to my masters what has happened?"

"Yes please we need someone to help us" he smiled

He waited as he heard him walk for a few minutes until stopping. There was a silence until he listened carefully and heard him explaining the problem to them.

There was a noise on the other end as if someone had grabbed the phone out of his hand without a warning.

"What do you mean he's been kidnapped Armin?" A voice, probably Levi said slightly aggravated "how? In the day time of all times with you and the other staff members their"

"We were all playing cards and didn't notice anything" he said laughing nervously "we have a bug problem and after a while took a break"

He groaned deeply but not with anger "why aren't I surprised"

"Could you help us?" He Armin asked

"Call the police" he said with a straight face going to hang up

"We did but they though it was us trying to pull another joke on them" he added

"I see that the Yeager household takes pride in messing around with our public services when given the chance" he sighed leaning back in his chair shaking his head slowly "and what do you expect us of all people to do? Offer them a bloody cup of tea and a biscuit hoping they'll give him back?"

He heard the same noise as before meaning the phone has moved to a different speaker.

"Armin" a more higher voice said and Armin recognised it as Lucy "ignore my brothers sarcasm love but how do you want us to help?"

"You guys own an arms business, you must have experience in fighting" he explained

"Why would be have to fight?" She asked gently

"Because apparently if he doesn't agree to the deal they'll kill him" he said and immediately heard two cups be placed down on a table with force.

"They're going to kill him!?" She said with a panicked tone and had the phone taken off her by Levi

"If he's going to be shot in the face by someone I'm not going to let that bastard do it" Levi responded annoyed

"Which one of will go?" Armin asked knowing they're circumstances

"I don't know" Lucy said troubled

"It's best if you leave the violence to the men sister" he said

"It's can look after myself you know Levi" she scoffed

"You don't want your hair getting in the way my lady" Erwin added and she sighed

"I'll go then" Levi said drinking off his tea

"Shall I accompany you?" Erwin asked

"It's best if you do but if someone hurts you even just a little bit don't be surprised if I shoot them dead on the spot" he said with a smirk

"Levi" Lucy said abruptly

"What? You would do the same" he pointed out

"It's not that" she smiled "just do me a favour and kick the shit out of that man if he tries to hurt Eren ok. Also if he or his people does hurt Erwin...how do I say this politely?..ah never mind being polite...blast their brains out immediately."

"I was planning on doing that" he smiled

"Err thanks" Armin said a little quietly since he didn't realise they cared about Erwin so much "while you two are dealing with it I guess I'll sort out the beetle problem"

"No need we'll send Petra and the others over with soap" he said "it kills them"

"Nice to know" Armin sighed

~Time skip and Levi's P.O.V~

Erwin and him Arrived at about 50m away from Shadis's vacation home in the countryside and they situated themselves behind a bush. Instead of their normal formal wear and suit they both wore black trench coats. Erwin against his wishes had Levi's small pistol near him just in case he was attacked, Levi on the other hand had two proper guns on him since he was trained in this business and Erwin was not.

"How do you suggest we do this my lord?" Erwin asked a little nervous

"I get in around the side whilst you walk in the front saying I sent you for business" he explained

"What kind of business?" He asked

"I don't know just don't act like your there to sell rice or something" he said standing up "let's go before that idiot let's his stupidity get to him and he's killed"

"I hope this works" he sighed following behind

Walking up to the building they see two people standing outside from a distance. Levi sighs walking away from Erwin giving him a nod to go ahead. Erwin swallows heading towards them and when they see him they turn around.

"What’s your Business?" One asked

"Erwin Smith, butler of the Ackerman household. I'm here to talk business with your boss" he smiled internally screaming. They both looked at each other and nodded. "Come with us" they said and lead him inside.

With Erwin and the two at the front out of sight Levi made his way round the side crouching so was out of sight. He soon came across a window and stood up a little to see if anyone was there, luckily there wasn't. Opening the window he climbed in to inspect the place, he was in the kitchen.

*creak*

With the sound of footsteps he slid himself under the wooden table keeping silent. He watched as two women walk in casually: one was tall with brown hair and the other was a small blonde.

"I don't know Ymir" the blonde said "shouldn't we call someone? Isn't what master Shadis is doing illegal?"

"Relax Christa" Ymir smiled "I doubt he'll do anything; he's all mouth but no talk"

"Things can't get any worse for us" Christa said

"Worse?" She smiled "things are good at the moment. Did you forget we have the Ackerman Butler in the same place as us? If they make a deal we're sure to see Lord Ackerman: that handsome man"

"I thought you didn't like men?" She added "hence why your dating me"

"I know I know but when I see him he just triggers something deep inside me that's all" she explained "he's a special exception. You have to admit he's pretty attractive for a man"

"What would you do if you did see him?" Christa asked "and maybe just a little but I don't want to do anything about it"

"I would ask him if we could work for him of course" she smiled "we'll get to see him everyday and haven't you heard Christa? Master and servant relationships are quite a common thing but never go into the public eye"

"How would you know this?" Christa asked

"Remember the night before the Ackermans had that ball and we were out drinking?" She asked and Christa nodded "well Lord Yeager and a black haired girl who I'm sure is his maid went upstairs together that night into a rented room in the same place. Then remember how we rented one immediately after for us and when we were 'sorting things out' we heard all them noises. Well they had sex I'm sure of it!"

Levi only raised a brow.

"But I don't think it's a thing now since afterwards they said they weren't going to do this anymore" Ymir explained

"You love your gossip don't you" she smiled knowing the answer

"Anyways now that you get my point we should try to get a job there if the opportunity arises" she said "let me have my fun"

"That's mean Ymir!" She said frowning "I thought you loved me"

"I do I do" she said raising her hands in defence "I'm sure he won't mind"

"Mind what?" She asked

"You joining in with the sex" she smirked "you know, my fingers in you whilst whatever he chooses in me"

"Your disgusting you know that" she said closing her eyes

Levi sat there with a pale face and started to crawl away whilst they were taking about that Ymir girl's odd fascination about him.

"Lord sent him to me!" She called loudly "he can teabag my water whenever he likes, he can fill my teacup with his hot steaming tea"

"For fùck sake Ymir!" She shouted

*creak*

He had leant on the same panel as the girls had stepped on before. They both turned around to see what caused the noise and the brown haired girl's eyes widened at the sight of him.

'Shit' he internally cursed

"OH MY GO-

Ymir had almost screamed and Levi leapt up to cover her mouth so nobody came to see what was the matter.

"Shhhhh" he said keeping her quiet and once she was silent he let go and she smiled at him.

"Well my oh my what do we have here?" She said kind of flirty "playing hide and seek"

"Not surprising after what you said about him" Christa added for Ymir to frown "Why aren't you with your butler Levi?"

"I'm not letting anyone know I'm here" he answered "I'm here to rescue Eren whilst Erwin is distracting your boss"

"Oh I see but he isn't talking to him but the men who lead him in" she explained

"Ooh your like his knight in shining armour" Ymir cooed "care to save us as well? Give us a job maybe and we'll help you out?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked raising a brow

"Believe me we want out of this place as soon as we can" Ymir explained "even if we have to betray Shadis"

"Fine then" he sighed "what's the quickest way up to where Eren is?"

"He is currently in the room next to Eren aaannnnnddd take the food lift" Christa said walking over to the wall and opening a shaft "it'll bring you up a floor without being seen"

"That reminds me do you have any defences?" Levi asked

"I'm not afraid to throw a knife at someone" Ymir said blankly

"Just watch over Erwin until I'm done ok" he sighed climbing into the lift

He soon reached the upper floor and climbed out to brush himself off. Gently walking through the area what over looked Erwin and one of the workers since one must of left as someone new was there. He watched the girls walk in with tea for them acting normal. He was about to carry on walking when he heard something amongst their conversation that made him stop dead in his tracts.

"Considering the way Shadis has improved his business current years it would be nice to know how your father did it" Erwin lied

'So that's Shadis's son' Levi thought to himself

"I wouldn't know" the man said "but I do have a few questions for you"

"Go ahead" he smiled

"That lady of yours I've seen photos of her" he smiled "she's quite beautiful wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah she is" he said

Levi gave out a small smile.

"Like I mean as her butler you have to dress and bathe her right?" He said and Erwin nodded "it must be a sight to behold her naked. Her breasts aren't huge or flat but just right to grab"

He stayed silent but Levi went red.

'How dare he talk like that in public!' He thought to himself 'does he have any standards?'

"She's so curved as well I wouldn't be surprised if you've ever gotten excited looking at her" he smiled "well?"

"It's not right of us to talk about my lady like this" Erwin said with a stern face up on him

"You didn't answer my question Erwin" he smirked "at her age she should of found or be dating someone. But if that's not the case why not introduce her to me, I'll make her happy and give her what she deserves whenever she wants. I've always fantasised what she would be like in bed"

Levi gritted his teeth hand shaking as it drew closer to one of the guns in his jacket. God he wanted to shoot that guy right through the head but held back.

'You damn bastard! I'll kill you!' He screamed in his head

"Don't talk about my lady like that" Erwin said anger showing in his voice

"So what if I am?" He smirked "what? Do you not like the possibility of some man like me touching her?"

"I'll ask you once sir but could you please shut up now about it" he demanded not asking "or I'll do something I'll regret"

"Do threaten me you worthless servant!" He said pulling out a pocket knife from his pants and going to attack Erwin.

Levi ran towards the stairs sliding down the banister as fast as he could.  
The man turned around and Levi had jumped off the end of the banister making his way over Ymir’s head who accidently looked up the coat widening her eyes at the sight.

'Oh well that explains a lot' she thought watching at he landed on the floor in front on the man.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Levi shouted drawing nearer to him

"Ah nice to see you my lord" he smiled devilishly steeping away from Erwin and Levi told Erwin to get out the building and he ran out the door "what seems to be the problem?"

"You know exactly what the problem is" he explained not letting his guard down.

"What? Do you have a problem with me wanting to touch your sister and do whatever I see fit to her?" He smirked "I'll even rape her if it comes down to it"

"You wouldn't dare" Levi growled

"I can't wait to see her cry" he smiled

"YOU SICK FÙCKING BASTARD!" Levi screamed grabbing his gun and firing straight at him. He hit his neck and he straight away fell down to the floor dead. Levi stood there gasping shaking with anger.

"Woooo" Ymir said amazed

They heard foot steps and Levi groaned angrily.

"Tch! Get the fùck down now!" He demanded and they did so as he pulled out his second gun in the other hand

Many henchmen rushed through the doors in front of them and Levi open fired shooting one after another down, blood splashing everywhere: on the walls and mostly on him. Ymir would of made a period joke if there was only a few of them but after thirty and still counting had been shot dead she decided not to.

Soon it fell quiet with no armed men coming to attack him. Ymir and Christa slowly stood up looking at the mess. Maids and other staff members peeked their heads from around doorways looking frightened. Levi sighed still worked up.

"It's fine" he said raising his hands "your best off looking for a new job now, be at one of my shops or factories and say I sent you. I'll send a message so you'll be accepted and I'll set you all up with housing"

They nodded and retreated to their rooms to pack stuff.

"Girls could you lead to me your master's where about please?" He asked ready to go again and they nodded walking through the murder scene in front of them.

They stopped outside a door and stood at either side of the entrance. They both nodded. Levi kicked the door open to see Shadis sitting at his desk and looked at him from the doorway.

"Where the hell is Eren!" He shouted guns down by his waist

"Ah nice to see you again Levi" he smiled "I see you've been playing with my henchmen"

"And your son too" Levi answered "but like your men he got on my nerves so he had to be punished"

"What makes you think you'll get him so easy?" Shadis asked

"Because if you don't I'll shoot you dead like the rest" he said "one thing my uncle Kenny taught me was this complete feeling of control when holding a gun and what it feels like when you kill a person. Oh god was he right about the feeling that it gave you, the rush of adrenaline in your veins. I live for it and if I have to I'm not afraid of making your body spill all over this room if it's to protect someone. If Eren is going to be killed it's not your job to do it Keith."

Shadis drew out his gun but it was soon shot right out of his hands by Levi and hit the floor. Levi started to approach him slowly with wide eyes.

"L-Levi hold on a moment we can talk this out, If it's Eren you want you can have him" he said panicking

Levi ignored him.

"Ok no? Money, I'll give you money, how much do you want? £500? £750?"

He carried on walking.

"I'll find you all the big busted beautiful women you want Levi, as many as you want, just don't kill me!" Shadis pleaded

"I don't want your women Shadis" Levi said calmly "I have my eyes set on one man only"

"I'll help you get them" he begged

"I have my own plan" Levi said placing it against Shadis's head

Shadis smirked "you were always such a little piece of rubbish L-

*bang*

It was over and Levi placed his weapons back in his coat. Ymir and Christa looked through the door and joined him.

"Now where's Eren?" He asked watching as the blood poured from the body in front of him and they pointed to a door to their left. Levi walked over to it and opened the door hearing a gasp when he did so. He made his way down a short set of stairs into a dark room and soon came across Eren with his hands tied and blindfold on. He undid them and watched as Eren opened his eyes to look at him with a smile.

"Why are you covered in blood?" He asked

"Long story" he said walking away back up the stairs for Eren to follow him. When Eren saw the sight in front of him he collapsed right there on the stop.

"Could you try and take him downstairs and grab your belongings whilst your at it" he said walking off. When reaching the top of the stairs he heard something.

"Oh my lord!" The person said panicking and when Levi looked he saw it was Erwin. Levi walked down the stairs to greet him "What the hell happened!?"

"Someone tried to hurt you and I got a little angry" he explained

"A little!?" He explained "how many bodies is this!?"

Ymir and Christa came out with bags and pulled Eren along with them.

"I counted about 78" Ymir answered giving Eren to him

"Who are these girls?" He asked

"Our new maids Erwin, they really wanted to work for me" Levi explained "Ymir" he pointed to her "Christa" then to the other

"You need you do some explaining to them first about the household secret and crucial rules that they must follow Levi" Erwin said

"Don't worry I believe that Ymir has already figured it out" he smirked


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea is spilt, literally.

There Eren sat in a carriage alongside Lucy and the Ackerman butler about a week or two after the incident at (or should I say at what was) Shadis's property. Eren had invited her over for a general chat, maybe some tea and show her around since she hadn't been there before but to be honest he just wanted to spend some time with her. Plus he wanted to find out what her brother had done whilst he was captive in that dark room by himself for what seemed like days. The only memory from when he was released was the colour red them complete darkness.

"Are you sure about this Eren?" Lucy asked concerned "I would've been happy to pay for my own transportation to your residence"

"It's fine" he smiled "just a small token of my gratitude for Levi saving me that's all"

"I see but we could've made our own way there you know" she said with a small smile "you didn't have to order one to come get you to then come and get us for us all to go back to yours"

She was right. For some reason Eren though it would be a good idea to send a carriage with him in it to their estate without telling them which lead to a rush to get her ready in a short amount of time. So now they all sat in a carriage on there way to Eren's estate.

"Why do you always have to make a habit of coming without any notice?" She sighed "one day Petra will fall on her face and brake her nose with how she has to hurry to get me dressed every time you have a surprise visit"

"You know I don't mean it" he sighed going to place his hand on her clothed knee but it was subtly knocked away by her "I'll cover any costs if I cause her any injuries that drew blood"

"You better" she sighed

Erwin at this point in time could feel the tension in this confined space of theirs and he had to change the subject.

"So" he coughed trying to change the subject "are you feeling better after what happened Eren?"

Eren turned to face him "oh yeah I am" he smiled thankful for the gesture "I was meaning to ask you about this Lucy; had Levi told you anything about what happened?, he didn't tell me anything"

"Yeah" she sighed "all I know is that your safe and that's all what matters, what happened isn't worth the fuss"

Erwin kind of twisted his face at that last point making a displeased sound and they both turned around to face him with a raised brow.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently placing a hand on his knee " it wasn't that bad"

"Wasn't that bad?" He said widening his eyes " I guess we own you an explanation Eren. You see Levi and I were dropped off at the estate wearing trench coats instead of the usual attire so we didn't stand out as much. Levi then left me to talk to two henchmen acting like I was there to talk business with their boss when instead of me being with the boss or them two individuals I was stuck with his son whist he snuck in somehow. Not to go into much detail about what the man said but I didn't like him discussing it and he threatened me in a violent way. Well let's just say from there I may of ran away and Levi may of....how do I say this? Shot down Shadis's son and every single of his henchmen then Shadis himself. When I eventually came back it looked like a murder scene"

Eren sat there with widened eyes "oh my"

"That wasn't even it all" he sighed looking back at it " since he had done that he offered all of his old workers jobs at his establishments around the city and somewhere to live"

"Nothing wrong with more workers" Lucy sighed at him

"Talking about workers he brought home these two ladies to be maids and one of them gives my lord weird looks whilst the other doesn't look happy" he explained

"Her name is Ymir, Erwin and the other is Christa" she added "Ymir is fine she's just a little bit to happy to be working for me that's all"

"She's odd" he breathed "why did your brother have to hire her again? She insists on always wanting to help with his bath"

"Levi can hire whoever he wants" she said sternly and Erwin sighed in defeat "I trust his judgement"

Lucy now being stuck in an awkward moment like just before with her and Eren she changed the subject again.

"So did you get rid of the Beetle problem?" She asked turning to Eren

"We did, thanks for asking" he smiled "they were all gone apparently before I came back which was quite convenient to say the least"

"I forgot to say" she lightly chuckled "I may of sent some of my staff around to help with the problem whilst you were 'busy' "

"I really wouldn't call being kidnapped in the middle of the day being busy my lady" Erwin pointed out

"He was occupied by something meaning he couldn't do something else Erwin, I think that's the definition of busy" she explained "even if that something was sitting around in a dark room for a while"

"Dark cold room actually" Eren added for her to close her eyes briefly. Probably for an eye roll. "How did you remove them?"

"As it happens whilst I stayed at home reading, Petra and the others had a wild time at your place trying to get rid of them as she told me once they returned" she started

"I guess there were a lot of them" Eren sighed

"Well I would like to say that was the problem they faced was due to the grand amount of insects at your home but that wasn't the case as according to Petra it was your staff's lack of teamwork what really made it tiring" she explained

"Oh my" he sighed "what did they do?"

"She described a young man by the name of Connie who though it was a sensible idea to chase them around the place and throw a bust of somebody across the room which nearly knocked her out but Auruo instead. They had found the problem eventually it turns out that man's friend...Sasha I think her name was had hidden treats in an area in the kitchen away from Connie and the others which was warm for a few weeks so it attracted pests. They had to flush prone areas with soapy water" She further explained "yes.... so a thank you for that would be nice"

"I appreciate your efforts in your brother rescuing me and you eliminating the bugs" he said in a way so the gratitude was equal between both jobs.

"Thank you and talking about appreciation it turns out that Shadis had no family members apart for his son and since you know what happened there with him he has nobody to pass his money and estate onto Eren" she explained

"I still don't understand why this wasn't classed as a crime with the police" Erwin sighed deeply

"I told you about this Erwin. He had multiple cases of fraud active at the same time, stealing somebody and threatening to kill them and the mistreatment of staff. Anyways Levi was being attacked so he couldn't just stand there" she said "he wouldn't of done it if it was wrong"

She cleared her throat. "Back to where I was Eren. With nobody to claim his belongings I was given the choice of what to do with them. We managed to sell his estate for a total of £42,489 ( A/N: equivalent to £2,750,000 or $3,611,575 in today's money) then adding on the furniture for an extra 10% instead of full price since I don't need an empty space on our hands and we wanted it sold fast. Add that and we get £46,737 and adding his on hand wealth of £56,000 makes a total of £102,737. Levi and I decided to split it down the middle so you got half...so that's £51,368 not including shillings or pence. If your wondering the left over money that's not included I shared out between his ex staff. Then we were left with his business of food distribution which were handing over to you Eren since we both have no interest in adding that to our line of work at the moment. Erwin could you hand lord Yeager the documents and cheque please"

Eren took in the information...well kind of, it was a little too much to take in all at once and he was surprised by her speed which she did her calculations. Actually he felt a small bit embarrassed since he never did any of his calculations on his own, Mikasa and Armin usually sat there in his study until early hours of the morning figuring out bills and other financial things for him since he didn't know how like inflation and taxes.

Erwin reached into his coat and soon retrieved an envelope which likely contained things Eren would have to sign in order to take over the business and handed it to Eren with a smile upon his face. Eren took it and had a small peek inside before closing it back up. The whole sum of money was wrote out without a mistake and was signed by the hand of one of them since all what was seen was 'L.Ackerman' in a fancy type of writing.

"Thank you for the opportunity" he smiled softly "and thank your brother for me too when you next have the chance"

She nodded and they all didn't realise they were just approaching Eren's estate as he finished off what he had to say. The carriage soon stands to a stop and the driver comes round to open the doors, when he does Erwin recognised him straight away as the one who had taken Levi and him to Shadis's place to take back Eren. To Eren it was Moblit, just Moblit. Moblit recognised Erwin straight away.

"Hey your that guy who brought a passed Eren into my carriage" he said then looking towards Lucy with a smile who still sat beside Erwin "nice to make your acquaintance my lady" he did some kind of curtsey for her to just laugh slightly at him for the gesture. He reached out a hand to help her down and she took it without a thought, stepping down onto the ground she could only sigh.

"I'm not royalty you know" she stated laughing slightly as she put a hand out for Erwin to help him out who took it and joined her on the ground. "But I admire your kindness sir but please call me Lucy and him Erwin, you?"

"Moblit" he smiled and she did the same.

"Okay Moblit you should be going now, busy times, busy days" Eren said practically dragging him back to him drivers seat being annoyed at his presence around her.

"Yes, my lady let's get you inside at once for a nice cup of tea" he said grabbing her hand and leading her off towards the front door of the estate hastily.

Moblit laughed nervously "I would like to My lord but I'm afraid to tell you this but may be heading out once again in a short moment"

Eren raised a brow "why?"

"Just go and see, Eren" he smiled seeming to be holding in a laugh and Eren became extremely worried at that moment for what awaited him, Lucy and Erwin inside his residence.

Eren and the others approached the door for Eren to take the lead with opening the door for them all so he would be face on with whatever or whoever the problem may be. Opening the door he saw nothing in front of him and they all walked in with Eren in front of them. He stood there oddly confused.

"What the hell? there's nothing her-

"EEEERRRRRREEEENNNNN!!~" someone cooed running towards him and into his arms at full speed knocking him straight over onto the floor. Eren groaned with his eyes closed whist the other two stood there  questioning the situation in front of them. Eren opened his eyes to come face to face with a Red headed girl or formally known as his cousin Isabell, He sat up sighing.

"Why are you here?" He asked looking not too happy

"Can I not visit my Cousin whenever I please Eren!?" She said shocked

Lucy and Erwin silently shared a look thinking about the same thing. 'Unannounced visits run in the family I see'

Eren and the girl quickly stood up straight to look at them two. "This is Isabell, My younger cousin"

"Nice to finally meet you two" she smiled "I've always wanted to meet the people that caused him a ten year hissy fit, I like your choker my lady"

"Thank you but Lucy is fine Lovely" she returned "may I ask your last name?"

"Magnolia" she answered and Lucy seemed to immediately lock her jaw in place for a few seconds giving the odd blink.

"Ah by any chance are you the owner of Magnolia toy company?" She asked giving off a fake looking smile. Eren noticed when Erwin took a few slight steps backs so it was hardly noticeable and shone Eren himself a look to do the same.

"Yes I am" she smiled proudly and Erwin took a now noticeable step backwards again

"Ah I see Isabell, I should pop by one of your stores in the near future" she said and Isabell noticed the envelope in Eren's hands soon snatching it from him.

"Ooh what's this Eren?" She said looking inside "Company hand over and a cheque for....WOW! Eren you need to take me out and put your money to use"

"Why would I do that?" He huffed

"Spoil your favourite girl for once" she smiled and he nodded hesitantly "anyways a company? Who is giving you one?"

"That would be my brother and I" Lucy added

"I see you couldn't handle it then, as expected" she smirked

"Actually Isabell a business partner of Eren and brother and I got into a small accident with his remaining family so Levi and I had to sort out his belongings. We didn't want a food distribution company and since Eren deals in cake we thought it would fit him nicely and help his name grow in the market. And the cheque you see is half of his wealth as a added present for Eren."

"Eren doesn't need help" she scoffed "especially from the likes of you"

"Isabell don't be rude to my trusted company" he said raising his voice just a tad.

"Whatever Eren" she said rolling her eyes sighing with sarcasm as if she couldn't care "I'll be back in a moment, I need to use your bathroom" she walked off away from them leaving them alone.

"What was that about?" Eren asked concerned facing Lucy

"A few months ago when our company was releasing a new toy rabbit they done the same using the exact same design but a day before us. They stole the design and worked to release them before us. Well what happened next was they sold more but the amount of returns was Embarrassing since 70% of purchases were taken back due to the eyes falling out. That led to all of them disappointed customers coming to us for the toy." She explained "serves them right, I still lost 30% of original sales though"

"I didn't think she would do something like that" he said in disbelief "wow"

"*cough* anyways that was months ago and I'm not going to make a show of myself in public just because she has a history of trying to ruin my company" she smiled sighing "Erwin please try and stop me from stamping a foot on her neck if she starts"

"Of course" he said quietly putting on a smile of panic.

~time skip~

The current carriage was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop and the tension between the two girls was so thick that Erwin, Eren including Armin and Mikasa (who decided to come along) sat waiting for something to happen. Lucy and Isabell kept looking straight at each other possibly throwing mental daggers at one another. Eren had to say something to break the silence.

"So how are you and Farland doing?" He asked and Isabell showed him her hand.

"Newly engaged as of last week" she smiled giving off a smug look "it was a lovely experience Eren, he had taken me to one of my Cafes in town and sweet talked me all day buying me whatever I pleased as per usual and later on that night was when he popped me the question at the bridge underneath the moon light"

A certain someone on board the carriage could sense her some small lies in her words.

"I'm happy for you" he smiled "just knowing you love him and your happy makes me grateful even if he wasn't who he was financially"

"What!?" She snorted "what is a man if he can't even cater to a girls every need? I'll leave him, I'm not going to be with some dirty commoner"

"An actual man Isabell, men aren't perfect you know and you need to respect that. So what if they didn't have tones of money that wouldn't matter to me, it's the person that counts not the label they hold" Lucy butted in annoyed at her statement "Everyone is just the same as each other"

"Ok but that's just the sad depressing standards your willing to go to" she smirked "I wouldn't expect someone like you to be interested in the sewage that swims around our system"

Oh god she wanted to do something about that young brats mouth but she couldn't. Her attitude towards the poor and workers, workers that were sat with her as of that moment was unbelievable.

"Isabell" Eren spoke with a loud tone to make her quite and she did just that.

~time skip~

They had been shopping for a while now Isabell picking up stuff at every opportunity she had. Everything she had bought was held by Armin and Mikasa who trailed about 10m behind the main group trying not to fall over or drop anything in fear that something would break or get dirty meaning they would be scolded or even worse by Isabell herself in public. Eren and the others including Erin had lost count of how much Isabell had spent over time but Lucy kept a on going total active in her head without saying a word about the grand total so far.

Walking into the main section of the indoor stores they came across one of the Ackerman's many stores, this one happened to be one of their toy stores, hopefully an argument wouldn't start between the two girls. Going inside Eren was faced with a store of medium size lined row by row with toys of all shapes and sizes for babies up to early teens. Eren was drawn in by the small details on each piece, not really important but it made them better in total knowing the amount of effort put into them was large.

"Eren look at this!" Isabell called from the other side of the room and he made his way over to see what had caught her eye. When he did he looked with awe at the object.

It was a stuffed teddy bear with light brown fur that was placed upon a shelf of Isabell's height. A light green silk looking ribbon hung around its next shaping it perfectly and brought attention to it's small button like nose near it.

"It's cute" she smiled picking it up to inspect it's appearance more.

"That's one our new additions made for when I held our ball a while back" Lucy added "it holds both Eren and I house colours if you turn the ribbon around" Isabell turned the ribbon around to see she was right as the other side was a light blue. "All of our bears are based off one main design that Levi and I made it before our parents died, actually it was our first ever product we released ourselves but you can't find it now since there were only about twenty of them made which sold out immediately and the last one sits in my room. We love captain sharp cuddles"

"Eren I'll have this" she smiled pulling him towards the person at the desk. Lucy followed to so she could silently analyse her worker to see how she is doing. She was one of Shadis's ex workers and she was doing fine, stumbling with the register(since its easy to make mistakes with them), but fine.

Paying the total they walked out the shop to see Armin and Mikasa sitting down on a bench taking a well deserved breather.

"Ok are we finished now?" Eren asked Isabell who was holding the bear comfortably in her arms, she nodded and he, Armin and Mikasa blew a sigh of relief. "How much did you even spend?" He questioned looking at the fairly large pile of items beside them all.

"I don't know" she smiled nervously

"£11,10 shillings and 11 pence (£750 or $981.45)" Lucy announced sighing at the how much it was. " exactly"

"How on earth did that happen?" Eren questioned Isabell looking shocked.

'That's probably what her fiancé says all the time' Lucy thought internally laughing before looking off to the side  to see Erwin looking at people who were in the distance standing. Looking closer it turned out that the two individuals were none other than Ymir and Christa who must of left when Erwin and her did without telling. Walking over to them she listened to their conversation.

"Ymir we should head back" Christa sighed worried "we'll get in trouble"

"Relax" she smiled "They're out with Lord Yeager, she won't see us"

Lucy walked over to them with a flat face, when they saw her they widened their eyes. Coming to a stop she crossed her arms.

"Well hello girls" she smiled

"Hi...." Ymir said looking like she was figuratively shitting herself, Christa done the same.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Your.....brother said we could take a few hours break" Ymir answered

"Really? Levi told you to have a break?" She said raising a brow

"Yep" Christa strained

"I see" Lucy smirked leaning into the wall "well enjoy yourselves then, maybe pick up some bread, buy yourselves something if you need to, actually Ymir your non work cloths if I remember right look a small bit worn, take this and buy some things for yourself and Christa, my treat."

She placed a small bag of money in Ymir's hands for Ymir and Christa to look inside then at her. "Really? This seems too much" Ymir asked

"Just buy stuff for yourselves" she added and walked off

"Thank you" they called happily

~Time skip~

Arriving back at Eren's estate Isabell wanted somewhat a tea party between the nobles there and even though he was against the idea he agreed anyway to keep her calm and happy. Sitting in the main hall they sat around a round table talking about general things.

A while passed and Mikasa brought out the tea tray for them to enjoy whilst they sipped their tea that just joined the tray as well.

"That reminds me Eren" Isabell smiled "I have a gift for you"

She pulled out a box and handed it to Eren eager for him to open it at once. Looking at it he opened it to see a cup laying there. It was just a pain white cup.

"Use this" she said snatching the box and taking it out for him.

"I need to go get something" he said standing up and walking off "I'll be back in a moment"

Eren soon returned with a small object cupped in his hands and he sat down placing it down on the saucer. It was the cup Lucy and Levi gave him. Isabell looked at him strangely.

"What's that?" She asked abruptly

"It was a present off someone which I haven't used yet" he answered

"But I gave you this cup" she said

"I just wanted to use it that's all, I'll use yours next time" he added

"I don't want you using that cup" she snapped

"It's just a piece of crockery" Lucy added towards Isabell sighing

"Shut up and keep out of this!" She spat

"I got this off Lady Ackerman a while back and I wanted to use it for the first time in her presence." He explained "don't talk to her like that"

*Bump*

Isabell slammed her hand down on the table. "You know something Eren I don't get why you like her so much! Why are you treating me like this?"

"Because your being rude and a nuisance" he said "you can leave if you carry on with your attitude"

"You know what? You can't have your stupid cup! It's a piece of rubbish anyways!" She shouted grabbing it

"Isabell give that back now! it's important to me" he demanded

"I HATE THIS DAMN THING!" She screamed violently throwing it at the ground. It shattered along the floor.

Lucy and Eren sat there silently in shock until "Why the hell did you have to do that for you selfish little fùcking brat" Lucy said frowning and Eren still sat shocked. Now over Lucy's unexpected language.

Eren then twisted his face in anger ring his hand furious at the red head. Lucy just managed to stand up and catch his wrist before it made contact with the girl. Eren glanced down at mess of what used to be a honoured possession and gift. 

“Guys don’t fight” she sighed letting go of his wrist “it not worth our time squabbling with her over a cup, even if she’s acting like a spoilt toddler”   
Just then Isabell leapt forward hand first and grabbed a handful of Lucy’s hair and she immediately placed her hands on her head trying to pry her off at once. Mikasa was ready to help but was held back by Armin who knew she shouldn’t get involved. 

“get off me!” Lucy demanded keeping tight a hold of that section of hair 

“I’m sick of people like you trying to get close to him! What does he even see in you!?” she shouted and pushed Lucy back so she fell to the floor head first with a painful sounding noise coming from her. Eren went to go push Isabell away but got the Same treatment but landed on his backside making his disorientated for a moment. Isabell reached over to the teapot and held it in one hand feeling the heat coming from the inside. Lucy began sitting up the pain slightly fading but was still dominant in her head, her hair draped in front of her face. Isabell tilted the steaming pot and I stream of tea hitting her head second by second. All Eren who was busy recovering and the two Yeager servants heard was a sudden pained noise coming from Lady A who had her hands above her head to cover it from the tea, the freshly made hot boiling tea that was being poured on her head. Mikasa and Armin stood in horror. 

Eren finally recovered stood up and grabbed her shoulder turning her around before laying the hardest slap he had ever given in his life upon her face. She immediately held it as tears welled up in her eyes and soon escaped. 

“GET OUT!” he boomed pointing towards the door 

“Eren it’s not fair!” she cried “why did your parents have to choose her back then Instead of me?! WHY!? WE SHOULD OF BEEN HAPPY TOGETHER EREN!” 

“I stick by my parent’s choice now out” he said looking at Mikasa to lead (or more like drag) her out. Once gone he looked towards Lucy on the floor who was silent. 

“I’m ba-“ Erwin walked back into the room after going to the toilet to stop his words half way. “my lady” 

He quickly rushed over to her on the floor noticing an obvious tea stain down her dress and on the floor, covering her head. “let me see” he went to go move her hair from her face but was stopped by her standing up. 

“Eren I’m afraid I must take my leave now” she said voice cracking slightly as she started to walk off out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horse, murders and a betrayal.

Some time had passed since the Incident with Eren's cousin Isabell. Eren had made it his duty to have Isabell writing a full convincing apology to Lucy for her behaviour at their last encounter and for what Lucy mentioned happened with the stolen idea thing for her company.  
For an added bonus he made sure to tell her fiancé Farland the story of what she had done. With this information he himself took it up on his self to make sure she delivered the letter first hand and see if any medical damage was done. Luckily there wasn't, only a red mark that lasted until the next morning was to be seen. Talking about damage the tea on her dress strained it so her fiancé insisted that he pay for it to be cleaned. The two of them had left things behind but Lucy had permission off Farland to settle things if she was ever like that again.

~15th may~

Levi and Eren sat at the Ackerman estate drinking tea over a conversation. It was about 3pm. Levi had his regular blend whilst Eren his own special blend made by the Ackerman company themselves, weird in colour but really nice to drink and relax with when needed. Especially with recent news of what's Been going on in the streets of London and no Eren had not been getting drunk and parading around in a indecent manner again. Well hopefully not.

"have you heard about the mystery murders going on at the moment Levi?" Eren asked looking though the Daily newspaper seeing that another murder had been recorded from 2 days ago of a lady who worked down by the farmers market. Poor woman.

"Erwin had mentioned the events to us last night and warned us to be extra careful when out in public just in case something we're to happen" he explained "apparently the lady was pregnant, I feel sorry for her husband who ever he is. Has the police even got any clues to who could be doing such a thing?"

"not as I'm aware" he sighed

"It would be quicker to figure out who's doing it by yourself" he sighed "Eren do you fancy solving a crime?"

"her majesty herself wrote to me about this since my father used to be associated with Scotland Yard. She wants me to help the investigation since she thinks crime solving runs in the family." He explained "I guess I'll have to anyway"

"haha Erwin will kill me if I do this" he smirked "but it sounds interesting indeed"

They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and saw Erwin step in to greet them.

"afternoon my lord" he smiled at Levi "are you enjoying your tea?"

"yeah we are Erwin, we're discussing the murders" he announced

Erwin sighed "I'm afraid I have something to tell you both. I was down at the market in town where that woman worked that died and there was talk about someone committing suicide. Being curious and wanting some bread that Ymir and Christa was supposed to have gotten but didn't, I found out this person was the husband of the lady who died"

"how is this important to us?" Eren asked not meaning to sound sarcastic at all even though it came off like that.

"That man is Moblit" he sighed "the carriage driver that Eren and company is friendly with and the one who transported us to go save Eren back then"

"Oh my" Levi said shocked "when did he do it?"

"Last night apparently" he added "he seemed so nice as well, shame something like this had to happen to him and others in the same situation"

Levi shone an eye over to Erwin.

"EErrrrwwwiinnnn can me and Eren solve the crime?" He asked leaning on the table slightly

"Are you serious?" He said raising a brow "no way I'm going to let you do that my lord"

"Oh come on" he sighed "you never let Lucy and I have fun"

"That's because I don't want you to get hurt" he sighed coming closer so he was standing right in front of them both holding what he had bought in his arms. "I care about your and your sister's health"

"Plllleeeaasssee" he whined "you can come along to protect me from the mean people like the strong loyal man you are"

"Loyal?" He asked looking pleased at the compliment

"So loyal" Levi smirked seeing his face change with his words "And don't forget how you're so incredibly strong and smart"

"...fine" Erwin sighed in defeat " just bring me along ok since it may be bad; I don't know what I would do if something bad would happen to you"

"Bless you" he smiled with a small laugh which Eren thought was cute "it won't be too bad you know, you here with me"

"I know but talking about bad or more like sad in this occasion his horse that he had is going to be put down this afternoon at 5." He explained

"Jean?" Eren asked "light brown with an even lighter mane?"

"Yeah that's the one"

Levi thought to himself for a second about the horse.

"Erwin can we adopt that horse" Levi asked "it'll be someone for Marco to talk to"

"Marco?" Eren asked

"Dark brown horse with white speckles" he added "I adopted him a few years back when he was a foal"

"It does sound like a good idea you know" he said thinking about it "if you want to that is, they may not even get on with one another"

"Of course, let's go then" he smiled "I'm sure they'll adore each other and become best friends"

~time skip~

Stepping out a carriage drove by someone new they arrived at the carriage stables in the south of the town in half an hour.

Walking into the stables they were faced with lines and lines of horses of all ages, colours and breeds currently either ducking their heads out to look at what was going on or munching at the troughs full of straw and oats. They looked happy even though they clueless to what was going to happy to one of them soon if Levi and the others didn't arrive at Jean's stable in time.

They soon came to a stable in the back of the place that held a horse that matched Eren's description.

"Is that the horse we're looking for Eren?" He asked

" yes that's Jean" he said happy to see him "he looks sad"

"Well wouldn't you be if you lost a carer" Levi sighed

"You could say he has a long face" Erwin smiled for Levi to chuckle at him.

"Yeah with nothing to do all day he's just horsing around" Levi added for Erwin to then laugh

"We should get him some water he seems to be a little horse" Eren smiled to have no reaction out of anyone, not even a neigh from any of the 30 horses except for a small foal who began shitting straight after the Joke.

"You just ruined it Eren" Levi said sighing "next time say that in front of an actual small horse"

"Okay" he smiled nervously

"Excuse me!" Levi called out to see if anyone would come. A Matter of a few seconds later a man of middle age came into view and walked over to them. "Is this horse Moblit's?"

"Ah yes it was my lord" he said sounding sad "it's a shame about his horse you see, with a driver down we can't afford to keep a horse that no one is familiar with so he has to unfortunately go in a bit"

"Is he for sale?" He asked

"I'll happily give him to any one who comes for free" he explained "it would be a shame to see one of our favourite horses to go in such a way"

"I'll be happy to take him sir" Levi added "I'll give you some money for him, does he have a saddle I can use to transport him back to mine?"

"Really? Thank you" he smiled "I'll throw everything Moblit had for him as well" Levi took a small pouch out and gave it to the man for him to smile and walk off "I'll go get his belongings"

Levi opened the stable door for Jean to take a few steps out to look at him. He waved at the animal. "Hello, I'm Levi and I'm going to be your knew owner. Your going to be treated like a prince my lovely"

He cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, this is Erwin beside me and he's one of the people going to look after you and oh I have a friend for you waiting for you at my estate, you'll love him Jean"

The man came back and handed the stuff to Erwin and (for some odd reason) Eren. Levi took the saddle and rains out of Erwin's arms and started to place them on the horse.  
Soon he was finished and was patting his head before leading him outside into the open. Eren was walking behind them trying not to fall over with what he was carrying.

"Guys could I have some help?" He strained trying to walk and a small boy who looked about 6 took everything off him with ease before walking off to the others.

Once Eren net up with them he saw Levi getting up on the horse for him to ride it back to his place. He headed towards the carriage.

"He has good muscles" Levi said to Erwin feeling the back of the Jean's neck "good for riding, I'll see you back there"

"What?" He asked

Levi began riding off at full speed.

"MY LORD!?!" he shouted running after him "SLOW DOWN! COME BACK!"

Around 500 meters later he finally caught up to him since he was stationary. The carriage had passed Erwin within a few seconds when he started running after Levi. It passed Levi as well about a few minutes ago.

Levi looked down at Erwin. "My my do you need a ride honey?" He smiled "why didn't you ride with Eren?"

"Y-Yes please and I need to make sure your safe" he breathed heavily and Levi reached out to grab his hand and pulled him up so he was closest to Jean's head and in control. "Let's get going, Eren will be waiting for us back home"

~time skip~

"Now back to what we were talking about before we had a Jean the horse death scare recovery mission. I may have a possible place where we could start looking for a subject, are you aware of a Dot Pixis?" Levi started

"Bald, old man with an alcohol problem?" Eren asked

"People like him prefer fair haired and yes that's the man"

"Why him of all people Levi?" Eren asked confused

"The recent events have all included Pregnant woman and I hear he doesn't have any children or a wife so that could be something. I also heard down the grapevine he's a bit of a pervert who likes young woman"

"Sounds odd but at least he can still get some after all these years" Eren laughed nervously

"I agree completely but even if it sounds weird to try there its still worth a try at least Eren" he sighed

"And how are we going to do that?" Eren asked and lev reached into his jacket and pulled out a letter to give it to Eren. He began to read it all out loud.

"Dear Lord and Lady Ackerman,

I am pleased to invite you to a ball of the same format as the one you both held a while ago. It'll be taking place tomorrow at 7pm at my residence in the south of town. Food and drink will be served but your happy to bring your own alongside any amount of guests you please. I hope you'll join me then,

D. Pixis"

"I was formally invited" Levi said with a smirk knowing the opportunity would be perfect to see if he had any connection to the incidents.

"So we are going to go to his party to enjoy ourselves and during we investigate his home?" Eren asked

"Exactly Eren but there is one small issue at hand" he said looking like he wanted to laugh.

"That would be?" Eren questioned raising a brow at him.

"Well I believe that two well know nobles snooping around would be somewhat suspicious to the people there" he explained " so I'm not bringing you but your second cousin on your father's side Emily Louise Bentley from France"

"Who!?" Eren said really confused

"You in a dress" he smiled

"Are you being serious?" Eren asked probably thinking this was a joke

"Not at all Eren"

"So I'm going in a dress?"

"Yes you are" he smirked

"What about my hair?" He questioned " do I get a fancy wig?"

"Nice brown one"

"Can we change my location?" He said "if we say I'm from France they'll expect me to speak French, I can't do that, can I be German? I have some of that running in my veins"

"Fine you can be German Emily" he sighed "I suggest that we get you dressed"

"It's tonight?" He asked

"Yeah, I'll have Erwin send your friends a message so we have back up" he added standing up holding out a hand for Eren "let's go"

Levi led Eren up to his room bumping into Erwin on the way to then explain his task. His room: it was a dim area with a bed, dresser, wardrobe and a vase on that dresser that held one of the blue flowers from the gardens. He closed the door behind him to look at Eren.

"Strip" he said flatly "fully, I'll be back in a moment"

Levi left Eren alone to undress. First slipping his jacket off followed by his shirt then the rest of his clothes. He placed them neatly on his bed taking a small smell at the pillow. It smelt like him and a little bit like Lucy.

Levi soon came back covering his eyes with his hands and looking away with two garments in his hands dangling them in front of him. "Take them take them hurry up and put them on"

He took them and looked down at them blushing slightly. Frilly bra and underwear.

"Does Lucy own these?" Eren strained watching Levi still having his eyes closed

"Yes" he quickly spoke and Eren started putting them on.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" Eren laughed "were both men"

"Just hurry up" he snapped

"Ok I'm done" Eren sighed and Levi uncovered his eyes.

"Jesus Christ" he sighed "I'll go get the dress and the rest"

He disappeared once again for a small amount of time until he came back into the room with a pile of stuff in hand for them to use on Eren.

"Ok hands on the wall backside out" Levi sighed

"What!?" Eren panicked taking it the wrong way "not like this"

"For one I don't have any interest in doing such things with you at the moment. Two we're not in a relationship. Three I'm not physically prepared or able to do it and four I was talking about putting the corset on you, you utter tit" he groaned looking displeased.

"Physically unable?" Eren asked confused once again

"Just don't ask and do what I told you to do" he sighed briefly closing his eyes

Eren did what Levi asked and leaned against the wall with his backside on show. Levi began wrapping it around him before grabbing the strings.

"Ok I need you to relax for a few minutes"

"Alright then" Eren said before relaxing

Leaving started pulling the strings for Eren to gasp as it became tighter and harder to breath.

"Ok that's that done with" Eren sighed starting to lean back up but was forced back down by Levi.

"Not even close to done"

"What!? Your going to kill me in a minute if you tighten it any more Levi" he panicked

"Well I suggest you get used to it Emily" he sighed "Lucy has to do this every day, you'll survive a few hours"

~1 suffocation later~

They sat down on two chairs facing each other. Levi was doing Eren's makeup.

"So are you a red lipstick girl or would you rather go for a more natural pink?" Levi asked

"Err the natural pink please" he said opening his mouth for the lipstick to be applied "you know I'm quite surprised about this"

"About what?" Levi questioned

"About the fact you do makeup so well as a man" he smiled "your a natural at helping people cross dress"

"Believe me Eren I'm a professional at this" he smirked finishing putting it on

"True"

"Now for your wig" he announced picking it up off the floor and placing it on top of Eren's head beginning to comb out any knots with a brush he had nearby .A question about the wigs came to mind 

"Levi why does Lucy have wigs?" He asked "oh dear she's isn't bald is she?"

"No Eren she's not bald" he sighed shaking his head " She just m likes to use them for when we need to go out on a task which needs us to not be noticed"

"Huh cool" he nodded

"Now stand up" Levi said standing and helping him up to grab a dress "hands up in the air" Levi slipped a light blue dress (that stopped at just below his knees) over his head smoothing over any bumps or creases that could be seen on him before adding a bonnet on his head.

"I didn't think Lucy would wear a bonnet" Eren said surprised.

"She doesn't, it was a gift off your cousin Isabell which we both disliked but didn't say anything to her. We were going to return it since she left the receipt in in case Lucy wanted a different colour but we weren't allowed just in case she came back and wanted Lucy to wear it. Even so we planned to accidentally throw it in the fire but Erwin said we couldn't."

Levi raised a brow. "Anyways we need to increase your breast size" he sighed "shall I shove some tissue down your dress"

"Hell no" he groaned

"Fine then I'll get you something more profession like chicken thighs to fill your chest up" he walked away and came back with the two giggly oval shaped things before placing them in the dress so that it looked like Eren had breasts. He looked at him carefully whist Eren wanted to laugh. "Your done"

Eren looked at himself in the mirror. "I feel pretty"

"No, you are pretty" he smiled "I need to get dressed"

~time skip~

They were busy walking down the stairs and soon came across Erwin who was joined by Mikasa and Arming who were all dressed up.

"Aw you got dressed up Erwin" he smiled "you look handsome"

"Not as much as you" Ymir said walking past him to leave the room.

" yeah I like to present myself to my lord" he smiled "let's get going"

~time skip~

They soon arrived all by the dozen, each sporting expensive looking masks decorated in gold and silver which covered their faces entirely. Everyone wore a new dress that looked to fit the mood or a suit which would be discarded after the night was past. In the sky, the moon provided a natural glow and lighting into the house of Pixis's which held the main event. Greetings were offered out as they walked though the door. The amount of dresses that were present added a surplus amount of colour to the parade of footsteps. Exchanges of gifts were made so it must of been his birthday or something like that.

A sweet melody was drifting through the busy atmosphere, and it was all coming from the ballroom. Levi weaved his way through the crowds of champagne-baring waiters and hesitating women with glass number three positioned at a dangerous angle out to the side, but eventually he got to what he was looking for.

A collection of violinists, harp players and pianists were placed at the far end of the hall, and Levi could identify the smells of lavender incense which had been placed at various intervals around the room earlier that day. He stood, idle, in the middle of the dancefloor for a few minutes, feeling the changes in the music and the story it told, whilst also keeping his eyes open. 

As the music came to a brief pause, he was approached by Eren, who wore a smile, As he offered out his hand, Levi realised what he wanted and received it gracefully as he lead him to a spacious area out onto the dancefloor. He didn't let him self get distracted, though. His feet glided effortlessly across the laminate, but her eyes were open and constantly flickering around the room, suspicious of everyone in the room. His partner seemed to sense his uneasiness, and guided their path of dance through the crowded centre, and closer to the instruments which, Levi decided, was much more to his advantage. From there he could see the dancefloor and the hall outside, dancefloor and the hall outside clearly and because of this, he began to relax into his partners arms. They danced for a while, keep looking at each other deeply, then avoiding eye contact due to pure embarrassment. It was a stupid thing to feel, they both knew that but they just couldn't help but stare at each other at any given second. More people began dancing on the floor causing them to be pushed really close together and they could feel each others breath on their face. The tension between them was intense. They kept on flicking their eyesight back and forward from each other. Levi swallowed nervously as the gap became non existing.

They had no choice but to look at each other now. Eren wanted to try something. A kiss. The change of clothing must of made him forget what was in his pants.

"Levi" he breathed

"Yes Eren?"

"Could I maybe ,have a kiss?" He asked and Levi's eyes widened

"Are you joking with me?" He asked and Eren shook his head

"You like me right?" Eren explained

"Correct" he said

"Well I'm not joking Levi" Eren smiled and Levi stood thinking for a moment looking to see where Erwin was. Levi moved them so Erwin definitely couldn't see them.

"Don't tell Erwin about this" he sighed

Eren leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips to pull away straight after. Levi looked around again for his butler again to not see him in sight.

"Maybe one more time" Levi said and went to lean up to kiss him one more time.

"Ahhh!" I scream came from within the hall and everyone turned round to see a couple looking terrified. Levi and Eren ran over to them.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked

"We were suddenly almost attacked by these strangers" the women explained

"What do they look like?" Eren asked

"There were a few of them" the man panicked "I can't remember; it happened so fast"

And then a dark figure was caught in the corner of Levi's eye and he darted outside followed by: Eren, Erwin, Mikasa and Armin.

He soon followed them down a path that went through Pixis's land with the others behind him until they all reached an abrupt stop as they couldn't continue do to a wall sectioning them off.

"Who the hell are you people?" Levi asked ready to fight "don't bother fighting unless your punishment will be severe when you are taken in by the officials"

The one in the middle turned around so their face wasn't hidden like the other two on either side of them. When they could see who it was Mikasa widened her eyes in shock. She wanted to sob right there on the spot.

"Annie" She struggled "no this can't be right"

"I believe were finally caught" Annie sighed "guys come clean" The other two turned around to be revealed as Reiner and Bertholt.

"Why would you guys do something like this!?" Mikasa shouted clearly upset by all of this.

"We want freedom Mikasa from the corporate world" she explained "to escape and actually live our lives instead of being stuck doing the same thing day after day for him."

"We were promised such a thing if we killed selected targets" Bert explained further

"By who? Is it Pixis who ordered you to do all this?" She asked desperately.

"We're not aloud to tell you that information" Reiner said "anyways we were given one last job until we're done with all this"

"What would that be?" Armin asked

"Eliminate Lord Eren Yeager" Annie said frowning "then we're finally free!"

Annie ran towards Eren holding a knife. Eren backed up towards the wall and Levi stepped in front of him. Grabbing her hand before pushing Annie against the wall making she couldn't move.

"It's not going to be you or those other two who will kill him in the end" he explained "there's no point even trying"

"Lord Ackerman what are you doing?!" She panicked "your stopping us from completing the deal"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm bot going to allow you to do it" he sighed "you must be eliminated" Levi started raising his well hidden gun he always had on hand towards her.

"Come on!" She panicked "let us live Levi, what did we do wrong?!"

"Killed people" he explained "you've done what you were told and if you were arrested to may say who your contract maker is and that will cause a lot of trouble for them"

"No way!" Reiner announced running to save Annie but was shot straight in the leg entire him flying towards the ground. Bert tried to do the Same thing but Levi didn't shoot but since he knew that about his height he reached into Eren's chest to grab a chicken thigh (that's a boob stuffer if you forgot) and launched it straight at his face which blocked his sight making him trip over Reiner. He fell on top of him.

"You've done Well Annie but I'm afraid it's all over for you" he sighed quietly before whispering something that nobody heard. He stood back and did it. It was now all over with 3 shots.

As Eren was retrieving the slightly bloody Chicken thigh off of Bert Mikasa kneeled next to Annie just staring at her body ,tears dripping onto the blonde.

"Levi I need to talk to you" Eren sighed and they both went round the corner to chat. Once done walking Eren sighed.

"About that kiss earlier" he started "I can't express my feelings towards you as a partner, Levi, you've shaved me multiple times and I appreciate it truly but it wouldn't be right to see us together like that. I'm sorry but we can't be together like you want us to. I want to but..I have to choose Lucy. I want to carry on my family tree and I can't do that with a man. I mean I would like you remain like we are, minus the kisses. Lucy is the one I must have even if I desire you more"

"It's fine" he sighed "she likes you too, I hope she makes you happy Eren just know I know everything that goes on with you and her so don't go and do something stupid." He walked off.

~few days later~

Levi had planned a basic funeral for the 3 since even though they've killed they were still Eren's staff which everyone who worked for Eren cared for. It was nice little event. In their wills they had small items. Reiner who had stored away £25 (about 7 shillings) Bertholt who had a pocket watch off his mother and Annie who had a brooch. Reiner and Bertholt's belongings were sent back to their parents alongside a letter constructed by Levi since Eren couldn't do it since he was still in denial that his own workers would do such a thing. It did not mention what they did in order to die, just said that Eren was proud of their many years of work and said that the cause of death was caused by an attempted murder of their lord by a stranger which cost their lives. Annie on the other hand, her father had due recently so Levi gave the brooch to Mikasa who protected it as Annie was her partner.

After the burial Levi walked towards their graves to say some words but saw Mikasa next to them crying on the floor. He approached her kneeling down so they were eye to eye staying silent.

"Why!?" She sobbed "why would they need to do this to escape?"

"Mikasa I'm sure they had their own personal reasons" he sighed "you must move on"

"How?" She asked cheeks wet "I loved her"

Levi removed the cravat around his neck, softly wiping her tears from her face. "She wasn't worth it, you deserve someone who cares for you deeply. You wanted to run away with her? She would of brought trouble to you both. Get talking to people Mikasa, you can talk you my sister and I when ever you please in private or in public, we will be there for you if you need it" he explained rubbing her back encouraging her to stand up with him. She did just that but looked down at the brooch in her hand before snapping it in half and throwing it against the floor on her grave.

"Good bye Annie" she sighed "and you two: Reiner and Bertholt. I understand your pain that you lived with but you had no right to Murder innocent people, innocent people who were pregnant with children, causing the suicide of the father of them children. You ruined lives and have disappointed me and all of your co-workers including your boss, Eren. I hope you've found your freedom at last."

"Well done" Levi said wiping the last few stray tears from her with his thumbs carefully.

"Your we're right Levi" she sighed "thank you for protecting Eren and the others, your sister must be proud of your bravery also I'm sorry about what happened about you and Eren"

"It's fine" he sighed "We're so similar, he's basically chasing after me in a dress Mikasa." He laughed quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets about the twins are revealed during a business trip for both noble houses.

~June 27th~

There was utter mayhem happening in the Yeager household as of that moment. Mikasa and Armin were packing Eren's things for a business trip they had just been notified about by a late arriving letter by her majesty Victoria herself. The letter had asked Eren to go to a town in our country of England to request that she could take over the land to make it into a holiday destination for many to enjoy. It was said to be the home of some great natural views and forestry, her majesty found what was reported about the area quite interesting indeed.

One added bonus about his trip is that the queen heard about the blossoming friendship between the Yeager and Ackerman households and said that one of them must come along, that is why Lucy and Erwin sat downstairs with a suitcase each drinking tea with quiet conversation with each other. They were allowed you bring their staff and the small amount of remainders of Eren's staff decided to come whilst the Ackerman staff decided to stay at the estate to look after it, visit family or do whatever they pleased, this is what the twins perfectly understood there staff had to do if they needed to do so.

"Armin where's his coat!?" Mikasa shouted from what sounded like the opposite side of the mansion.

"What? I thought we already packed that!" He returned from the other side of the mansion than Mikasa. "Wait yes I did ten minutes ago"

"What about his shoes?" She asked

"Which ones?" He followed

"The light brown ones that give him more height" she explained

"The ones with the bows at the end?" He asked

"No, they are mine!" She groaned

"Ok ok" he sighed "ones without the bows?"

"Yes" she answered

"I wonder if there house is always like this?" Lucy asked with a small smile facing Erwin

"I believe so my Lady" he sighed watching the scene unfold "It doesn't really help since they've lost 3 whole staff members so things will be slower"

"Well if you think about it from a different angle you could day if they were alive and still in his staff role it would take longer for everyone to pack since they're coming along if you get what I mean" she explained

"I do get your point but it must be difficult for order to be maintained since the cooks have to do the gardening and Mikasa has to now do twice the amount of maid duties"

"I agree but I believe Mikasa and the other two will be fine" Lucy said taking a drink from her tea

"We could send Ymir and Christa to work here" he added

"Believe me Erwin that would never happen" she said holding in a laugh "for one Christa wouldn't leave Ymir's side and vise versa. Then if Ymir found out she had to work for Eren she would be literally be holding onto Levi's ankles for dear life since she has an obvious thing for him"

"Shall we tell him to be careful?" He laughed

"Oh Levi will be fine Erwin" he sighed "he knows how to deal with these things, even if this thing is a nineteen year old woman who only has a thing for woman apparently but finds Levi as a exception"

"Little question my lady but does Levi have a plan if he wants to do something in a sexual sense" he asked

"He isn't against the idea of such a thing but he said he's been in contact with Dr. Zoe about helping him with his problem lately and she's having words with people about the creation of such a new medical object" she explained

"Dr. Zoe?" He asked "isn't that Hanji, your childhood friend?, the one you used to talk to in secret without your parents knowing?"

"Yes that one" she sighed "I can't believe it's been about ten years since we first met each other at the end of the gardens."

"What is your fascination with that girl?" He asked

"Well she was my second friend I ever had apart from you and I'd always wanted to help people but mother and father never allowed such a thing. She dreamt of becoming a doctor when she was older but had such little funds she couldn't afford school so you taught me then I taught Levi what I had learnt even if my parents were against the idea since he was in such bad health. Then I would meet Hanji at the same spot every two days to teach her things and talk about what we'd both been up two since our last meeting whilst sharing some Victoria sponge. Those were the good times. When she was old enough to attend medical training and my parents had died I happily paid for the costs. Now because of that we have a personal doctor for Levi and I including our staff. An act of kindness can do a lot Erwin." She smiles thinking back to old memories with her back when they were younger.

"I understand that my lady but one other thing that may be a problem if Levi does anything with Ymir" Erwin started "I thought you had a thing for Eren and Levi was currently slightly depressed over being turned down for a chance with you instead."

"No need to worry Erwin everything will be fine" she sighed "just because they had a kiss doesn't mean that it means anything at all anyways I'll talk to Eren about it in private during the trip and ask him if he wants to start a relationship with me"

"But I thought you didn't eat to date anyone?" He questioned confused

"Levi and I are practically the same person just a change of clothing" she sighed "I'm sure I can change his mind with a little effort"

"So you don't love him?" He asked

"No I do Erwin" she sighed "I just want him to be with Levi since it'll be easier for me in the long road if he finds out about, you know 'that' "

"Oh 'that' do you think he'll take it well? When do you plan to tell him?" Erwin smiled "I'll be there if things go wrong"

"Hopefully he does take it well and I plan to tell one of his most trusted staff before him" she explained "Mikasa"

"Why the maid?" He asked

"Well I believe that can trust her a slight bit more at the moment than Eren with the subject" she added

"I trust your judgement my lady" he smiled patting their hand. "Plus I'm sure Armin and Mikasa must of thought that the Hair rule for me and the fact that one of us must be seen without the other at all times was a little odd. They must of questioned it by now"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" he smirked "they seem to be more occupied with making sure Eren doesn't get into any trouble"

"Hmm I would too since he has a slight whiskey problem" she sighed

"CONNIE!" Sasha's voice could be heard calling out to him suddenly from the kitchen to which Lucy and Erwin just let out a breath each, shaking their heads. "DO YOU HAVE THE BISCUITS I WANTED TO PACK?!"

"YEAH!" He called back from a different location. The slight echo made Lucy and Erwin think it was the pantry but why shout if they were a matter of meters away from each other? Well they were know for being loud even at a very close distance from each other according to information from Eren.

"Also Erwin if you have packed any refreshments or food it's best to keep them in a safe place or on your person since Eren told me that they have a habit with taking food that isn't theirs" she sighed taking a sip of tea

"They steal food?" He asked "oh my"

"Thank the heavens they don't it's just food that belongs in the pantry or to the other staff members" she explained "just keep it safe as I don't want to wake up in an indecent state during the night to see a rat like human picking it's nose into our food"

"As you wish" he smiled

~few hours later~

It was now 4 o'clock and they had been in the carriage for about two hours. Eren and Lucy sat in a carriage together whilst Erwin, Mikasa, Armin, Connie and Sasha were in another one behind them. The atmosphere in the nobles carriage was mellow and calm but the complete opposite could be said for the one behind them.

"9,289 green bottles hanging on the wall, 9,289 green bottles hanging on the wall and if one green bottle Should accidentally fall ,There'll be 9,288 green bottles hanging on the wall" Connie and Sasha sang. This had been going on for the whole journey so far. Mikasa was sick of hearing it and her patience was quickly fading.

~half an hour later~

"Do you think they're getting on well Eren?" Lucy asked

"Well from the sound of things they seem to be having a sing song together" Eren added "quite a loud one indeed, I've never heard someone sing 'Ten green bottles' for so long. How long have we been in this carriage for?"

"About two and a half hours, I think that's about it" she sighed "Erwin did say the journey would take about five before we started, just two and a half more"

~Other carriage~

"7,561 green bottles hanging on the wall, 7,561 green bottles hanging on the wall and if one green bottle Should accidentally fall ,There'll be 7,560 green bottles hanging on the wall" they continued

"Oh my" Armin sighed

~2 hours later~

"How many bottles are we up to now Eren?" Lucy sighed still hearing the song being sung

"4,396 I think" he sighed "I zoned out a while ago"

"No really? I'm sure we hit that number 20 minutes ago" she added "I thought they were down to about 2,500"

"I have no clue at this point Lucy" he groaned

"I think we should change the subject Eren" she said sitting up straight brushing her dress down " I heard what happened between Levi and you at Pixis's party a while ago. You lucky duck"

"I err it wasn't anything like you think" he said widening his eyes slightly panicky "just the change of clothes had made me forget my sex haha"

"Really?" She asked "a kiss after saying you liked someone wasn't anything? I best not tell Levi as he may become upset. You know since it was his first one that's all"

"Oh my lord" he said shocked "I'm so sorry"

"Well if there is another time you make sure to do it with feeling" she said

"There may not be another time though" he sighed

"Why would that be?" She questioned

"There's someone I desire more though" he said quietly

"Who's that?" She asked

"I..don't want to say" he laughed quietly followed by a few seconds of complete silence (except for Connie and Sasha's singing that could be heard from behind them).

"Look Eren" she started "I'm not one to be so direct in my language but I like you, you know, I would consider a relationship with you if you gave me the chance. I know you feel the same about me to Eren, what do you say?"

Eren was taken back by this sudden statement from her. "Yes" he quickly said "I will"

"Great now since this is a thing" she smiled " I'm going time set some rules that you must follow"

"Go ahead" he smiled back

"This relationship at the moment is strictly romantic and not sexual in the slightest so if you try to do anything without my permission you will regret it. Last don't broadcast our relationship around like the papers did with your drunk running around incident" she explained "do you understand?"

"Completely" he said "can I request something?"

"Of course" she said

"When you say romantic what do you mean?" He asked

"You may kiss me if you like but no tongue, you can hug me and hold my hand also if you wish. I may change in front of you but that doesn't mean you have to look when I do so. Public affections these days are seen as troublesome so we're vest to avoid do it at all costs unless were in complete privacy at that moment" she explained "anything else?"

"Do I have to look away every single time you are changing though?" He sighed "this relationship needs some positives in it you know"

"Fine you can have your positives just don't make it weird, ok?" She groaned "I don't think I could handle you acting all perverted around me"

~20 minutes later~

They were approaching outer parts of the village when Lucy had found a sign saying it was about ten minutes away. She and Eren wanted to stretch their legs for a short amount of time.

"Eren I suggest that we stop for a minute or two to stretch our kegs as it'll be easier to walk when we actually get there" she explained "thoughts?"

"Sounds good to me love" he smiled for her to smile rolling her eyes

"We've been together for 20 minutes and your already calling me a nickname Eren" she sighed "well I guess it's fair since Levi and I like to refer to you as 'Sweetie' all the time"

Lucy leaned forward to the driver's partition hiving a slight knock on it before it opened. "Excuse me sir can we please have a 5 minute break to stretch our legs before we continue the final part of our journey?"

"Yes my lady" he said beginning to slow down and pull over at the side of the country road. The other carriage driver noticed this and done the same, pulling to a stop behind them.

Hopping out the carriage Lucy went around to open the doors to the other one. What Eren and her saw was a bit of a sight when she had them open. Mikasa stood hands around Connie's neck, Armin tried to hold her back, Sasha was trying to pry Mikasa's hands off of Connie and Erwin, well he was sitting with his head in his hands looking like he was done with all this. Lucy coughed to grab their attention.

"We're having a 5 minutes breather to stretch our legs" she explained and Erwin practically scrambled to get out of his carriage at once, then soon followed by the others who had eventually realised what was going on.

Erwin stood next to his lady.

"How many green bottles were they at before hell broke loose in there?" She asked

"1,477" he sighed

"You poor thing" she sighed sympathetically "would you like to join Eren and I for the last 10 minutes or so?"

"Yes please if you don't mind" He smiled looking mentally worn out "I'll have a final rest to bring my strength back to normal before we arrive there"

"Great also I've talked to Eren about things" she started "we're now in a relationship with each other"

"Did you set boundaries?" He asked

"Yes I did like you taught me to do Erwin" she answered

"Your all grown up now" he sighed looking sad and Lucy turned towards him.

"Don't worry Erwin you'll always be favourite and most important man and best friend for the rest of my life" she smiled gently "let's just face it, if there was a fire at home you'd be saved first"

"Bless you my lady" he smiled looking pleased "just don't tell him that though, it may upset him knowing that you hold a servant higher up than him"

"Your more than a servant Erwin" she sighed "you've been my loyal butler since I was 8 so that's 10 years you've stood by my side, I appreciate your hard work every day you know"

"Lucy!" Eren called "look there's an old woman over there"

Lucy turned towards his direction to see for herself. He was right, in the distance was an old woman with w what seemed to be a push chair for a baby. Eren and her made their way over to her to day hello and see if she was ok.

"Hello" they said

"Ah Hello travellers" she cooed with a smile.

"Are you walking towards the nearby town?" Lucy asked "do you need a lift for the last few minutes?"

"Yes I am dearie since I live there but there's no need for that, thank you for the offer though" she smiled "my little baby boy likes to travel by foot since the bumpy roads may make him sick, here look"

They looked inside to widen their eyes. One: that isn't a baby, two: it's a puppy, three: why is it not breathing and fourth: why does she have a dead  puppy in a stroller anyway?

"Err miss that's a dog" Eren said "a dea-

"Your little baby boy is very nice" Lucy smiled "bye bye" she waved to it and started pulling Eren away from the lady.

"What was that!?" He panicked

"No idea just don't turn around" she said speeding up "these are the things that come out at night that your parents warn you about when you were younger. Ghost things."

"I don't think she's a ghost or something like that Lucy" he sighed "just a lady who's went little crazy that's all"

"Whatever just hurry up" she said speed walking to Erwin

~Ten minutes later~

Everyone had finally reached the village that was there destination. Stepping out the carriage Lucy and the others noticed how much the sun had set in such a short period of time. They looked at and around their surroundings.

A dense fog gathered in the areas of the valleys. Over a far away small hill to south, nestled in a valley, lay the village that looked abandoned and desolate. It was bitterly cold, Lucy stood looking out across the moor as the fog slowly crept its way towards the village; tendrils, like fingers, clawed its way closer, quickly smothering it from view. A grey night chill descended upon the surrounding hills, as slowly the sky began to darken.

The village was distant, quiet as they quickly worked their way down the dew sodden grass towards it even if Eren didn't want to get his shoes wet. The sky had darkened further as they approached the village from a far; it had taken only a few minutes even though Eren's ragged breathing would of suggested otherwise. Lucy stood at the start of a gravel road that cut its way through the heart of the village like a knife.

As they walked into the village a wall of overwhelming scent hit her, piles of rubbish which turned out to be actual rotting animal carcasses onto which thousands of flies were drawn to, at least they had something to eat.

"Jesus!" Eren's announced "are those actually dead animals!?"

Lucy bent over for a closer look, the smell smacking her dead in the face.

"Dead dogs to be accurate" she sighed "is there some kind of disease that affects them going around?" She stated not wanting an answer off anyone. "They could of cleaned them up at least"

"Agreed" Erwin sighed "it mustn't be sanitary at all to just leave them there"

"At least we know where that lady got her 'baby' from" Eren sighed looking at Lucy.

"I've lost my appetite" Sasha said "no meat for me for a while"

The sky was collection of navy blues amongst other colours as the sun set beneath the horizon and they soon came across an old house which looked more like a cottage on the outskirts of town. They decided to take a look since the door was slightly open.

The door opened with a creak. A pungent odour filled their nostrils mixed in with a whiff of stale tobacco that shrivelled their taste buds.

"Eren's did you pass wind?" Mikasa asked

"No!" He explained

The door directly opened into a small sitting room. Layer upon layer of dust lined every inch of the room, hiding the layers of secrets and darkness whilst cobwebs infested every corner like a chronic disease. The furniture veiled the sofas like a dress; ants were crawling, scrounging, searching for everything and anything, scurrying past Lucy out into freedom which made Armin jump towards Mikasa in fear. Feeling queasy, they left this spider infested hole and moved away from the dark cottages on the edge of town and towards the inn in the centre to hopefully find someone who wasn't an insect or a dead animal in fact.

The village looked relatively small, cradled like a baby in the arms of the surrounding hills. Lucy stood, shivering, until night lay with her and the moon struggled to penetrate the canopy of clouds above their heads. The leaves were unyielding, hanging on firm in the sudden chill that succeeded sunset. The sounds of unseen crows and the sound of the possible creeping dead chilled them to the bone as she slowly breathed in the dark mustiness, the earthy chill filled her nostrils, burning her insides. Darkness had fully set in now, only the waning glimmer of light from the moon illuminated the path out to the centre of the village. They walked out down the treaded gravel road and towards the dimly lit inn  that was surrounded by a soft pumpkin like glow. Eren Feeling empty with a growing feeling of hunger inside his stomach, he rushed ahead. Only a thin image was to be seen of him as he ran towards the entrance. Thin rays of moonlight illuminated the village, giving it a soft comforting look apart from when you didn't see the animals laying at the sides of the roads and the cottages on the outskirts of town that were infested with bugs. It kind of made them sorrowful to know that this was once a thriving village now turned into desolate consummation of filth and a dark atmosphere. Hopefully they could fix that if they had permission off the mayor of the town to renovate to bring tourism and business back in.

They approached the door opening it to step inside. There wasn't anyone at the desk, that was to be expected for the state of the town. She walked around a corner to see if there was an office that someone was in, luckily there was. A man with black hair sat in his desk doing paper work next to a dimly lit oil lamp. She knocked on the door to see the man look up, he looked surprised before standing up.

"Are you lost my lady?" He asked walking over to her grabbing her hand to which Erwin and Eren coughed in unison. He let go when he noticed them.

"We're here for business" she explained "we're looking for the whereabouts of a Mr Nile Dok if you could help us"

"That would be me miss" he sighed "you were sent by her highness weren't you about a tourism deal or something like that?"

"That would be correct" she answered 

"Well I suggest you leave and turn back to where you belong and tell her it's not happening" he groaned walking past her towards the dining area of the inn. They followed him.

"Why don't you want to do this?" She asked

"This is a village that's been run by my family for generations and when people try to interfere with it bad things happen" he explained

"Are you threatening my lady?" Erwin asked

"No its a town curse or something I'm just saying this now before any of you are hurt" he sighed

"Is that something to do with the pile of dogs littered around your town?" Erwin asked

"Yes" Nile said "let me explain. Many many years ago my family came to this village when it was founded looking for shelter and a place to live our lives. My great grandfather and grandmother were denied such shelter for some reason by the owner, an old woman who's town was surrounded by dogs. With some pleading with the lady they could stay for a while. That lead to my grandmother being born some time later. Great grandfather became the assistant of the lady and things went sour from there when he accidentally spilled ink which her puppy drank and died. The woman died with a broken heart due to the loss her friend and before she died said that he did it on purpose to gain power over the town. The night she passed she cursed my family saying we can't step down or the head of the family will die like her dog."

"Yeah but how is that a curse?" Mikasa asked

"My great grandfather tried to sell up this place and had died by claw attacks during the night by some creature. What I'm trying to say is that a man can't sell this place up unless they die trying to do so and I have a wife and a new-born baby girl and I don't want to die please." He explained

"Well we're here to do just that so is there anything we can do to solve this?" She asked "this just could be bad luck"

"I guess you could go to her grave" he sighed looking off to the side "in the woods to see if there is any bad dog thing"

"Oh sure and we become dog food trying to do so" Mikasa explained "grr I'm not payed enough for this!"

"Talking about food" he asked "would you like a quick something before you leave for the woods?"

"A drink of water would be nice" Lucy sighed

"Marie! Water" He called and a young looking lady with brown hair came into the room with a smile. "There you go straight from our well up town"

Lucy took the glass with a thanks looking into it for a while until placing it down on the table. "Actually maybe not" she sighed "let's go"

The wind howled and blew a bitter chill past the dying trees; it danced with the leaves and dragged them away unwillingly from their branches and hitting Eren and the others with a knife like force. The floor was damp and stagnant with the odour of decomposing wood, not a single star pierced the black sheet held up above them and gave them any source of light, The forest seemed to never end; tall silhouettes shadowing the ground, ravens circling overhead, and scream like wind echoing through the area. Beady eyes belonging to rabbits hidden within the bramble scanned the area, oblivious that they were prey to this Forrest. Erwin tried to pet one but it jumped off away into the distance before he got the chance to do so. According to Eren a paranormal presence lurked in the essence around him shadowing and monitoring each living organism with dire precision.

"I don't know" Eren sighed "my senses of another entity are tingling"

"Eren your not some psychic or fortune teller" Mikasa sighed " it's probably just your internal worry since your shitting yourself in fear of the unknown of what's out there."

"I'm not" he explained

"I would have to agree with Mikasa on this one" Lucy added knowing he was in fact mentally pooing himself about this.

They soon came across a damp shallow marsh which lay across the forest floor. They would have to traverse through it to reach the other side.

"We're going to have to walk through this" Erwin sighed "do you want a lift my lady?"

"No" she sighed "it's just a little bit of muddy water, it won't do any harm at all"

"Can I have a lift?" Eren asked Mikasa

"No" she said sternly "just because those are new shoes?"

"I like these shoes" he whined

"Let me assist you" Lucy sighed leaning over for him to hop on "we haven't got all night"

"Are you sure about this my lady?" Erwin panicked not liking the idea at all one bit.

"I am Erwin" she sighed "it's just hard to calculate who's who in this thing we have going on at the moment if you think about it"

They done just that, lady Ackerman carrying Lord Yeager across a terrain of watery mud on her back since he was worried about his appearance. Walking for 5 minutes they made it across to find a small iron fence that could be easily stepped over in a single second. They all nodded at each other; this must of been it. Lucy and the others made their way up the hill to see a single grave standing there isolated from everything else around it. They looked down at it.

"So that's it" Connie said

"It doesn't look haunted to me" Sasha sighed

"No it doesn't" Connie added "wait weren't we just told to go up hear? Without being told what to look for"

"Ah he did just that" Armin said

"Have we been fooled?" Eren said

"It's quite obvious" Lucy sighed "his story did seem a little odd, I believe he's just got rid of us to send us on a wild goose chase"

"Why would he do that?" Eren asked

"We see some scary sights and get frightened making us turn back Eren" she explained "he's just wasting our time with lies and making excuses so he doesn't have to leave"

"What about the dead dogs?" Erwin asked

"He has water pollution" she sighed "some kind of metal in it from what I know. This area has high levels of metal ores, iron if I'm right"

"So what does this mean?" Eren asked

"Well the dead residents have died by poisoning as well as the dogs and those who survived have most likely went a little crazy due to the metal intake but that's nothing a new water supply can't fix" she explained further

"But his great grandfather?" Eren added "he was attacked"

"Somewhat of a coincidence but it did not happen here" she said crossing her arms "this town was founded in 1822 and unless his family ages and reproduces like rabbits it's impossible"

"I can't believe it" Eren sighed

"I know" Connie said

Sasha frowned "we missed food for this, we better at least get to have some off him for free when we get back to the inn"

"It's getting quite late everyone" Erwin said checking his pocket watch with a tired sigh "we should head back and sort things out"

~Later~

Now at 11 o'clock at night they had been back for half an hour, Eren demanding an explanation off Nile which led to him eventually giving in to their wishes after 15 minutes of discussion. They had all eaten a small portion before heading to bed one by one. Connie and Sasha together in a two bedded room, Armin and Mikasa in one the same, Eren in his own whilst Lucy and her Butler Erwin were in their own.

Eren had been the first to retire for the night. As he made his way down the hall way heard something coming from a room. A sexual something and he gave a small peek being curious.

"Ah~" it was Marie and her husband Nile in a sexual matter. Eren went running towards his room internally screaming.

Followed by Connie then Sasha who heard the same thing when they came up 5 minutes later.

"Ah~" she made again to which they both peeked and saw the same thing as Eren. They just nodded to each other dismissing the action going on in front of them and walked on towards where there room was.

Armin being the next walking past sleepily but woke up fully to be embarrassed by the noise and ran down the hallway shaking his head pretending such a thing didn't enter his mind at all. 'No no  no  no!' He thought hurrying away at top speed to his room.

~Lady A's P.O.V~

Mikasa had went somewhere earlier on and so did Erwin. This left the lady alone by herself at the table for a while just silently thinking to herself with a cup of tea (which definitely did not have the towns water in it but some Erwin had brought along in a small bottle just in case there wasn't anything around for consumption.)

'So, Eren and I are in a relationship now? Hmm seems like yesterday when I was of ten years of age and mother and father proposed the idea of an arrangement marriage to him when we were 15. But then they had to die and things were cancelled, at least I've had a chance to live before I was tied down with a relationship and Erwin doesn't have to worry about me constantly since he'll know where I'll be if he can't find me. Haaaahhh time flies fast it can be discomforting' Her corset started to ache her body. 'Thinking about discomfort, where is Erwin? I need to change and have a bath before I sleep if possible, I hope he's doing ok'

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the room.

"My lady?" A soft voice called "you're still up" Lucy turned are round to see Mikasa standing there in the soon way.

"Oh yes I seem to still be and call me Lucy dear" she sighed feeling the discomfort in her back "have you perhaps seen Erwin in your travels?"

"Oh no I haven't" she sighed "are you ok Lucy? You look like you're in pain, Do you need me to escort you to your room and help you change?"

Lucy looked at her for a moment judging the situation. "How good are you with keeping...personal things private?" She asked raising a brow.

"I consider myself quite good unless it's about something stupid my lord has done which I have to tell Armin and the others about" she laughed quietly

"Well this thing your going to have to be dead silent about, even to your fellow staff members" Lucy explained "it'll be worth your while if you keep it, I'll reward you with something you desire in good time if you don't say a word to anyone, especially Eren"

"Anything?" Mikasa asked sceptical about the whole thing

"Yes Mikasa" she said with a small smile "anything, I even have an idea to what to give you for starters, let's go"

They both walked upstairs Lucy grabbing the case that Erwin had left downstairs with her by accident. Walking past a room they both heard a noise that everyone had experienced that night except for Erwin who was who knows where.

"Nile~"

They both raised a brow knowing what they had just heard deciding to both take a look. Nile was between Marie's legs doing the deed gently, they looked happy in Lucy's opinion. They carried on until they reached her and Erwin room, unlocking the door they stepped inside. It was a single bed made for two.

"Do you and Armin's room have the same bed layout?" She asked looking down at it

"We don't" she sighed "two singles"

"Just great" Lucy smirked to herself "Erwin will act all noble like and insist he sleeps on that chair whilst I have the bed, his manners are a tad bit to much at times, I wish he would relax, even with me"

"I see" Mikasa nodded "shall I undo your dress?"

Mikasa had to admit she had been very curious about the two twins, especially since their looks are so similar to each other. She had a few bodily questions that wouldn't be appropriate to ask her.

"Go ahead" she sighed lifting her arms whilst Mikasa started undoing her dress strings, once done she stepped out the dress before Mikasa folded it up to place in the case and took out some nightwear for her. She was left in her underwear, bra and corset once Lucy slipped the heels and socks off of her feet. Mikasa reached and undone the corset feeling her lungs go back to normal after a few seconds of freedom.

Mikasa undid her bra sliding it off her. From what she could see from behind, everything was normal. Last she Lucy discarded her undergarments without a thought about it tossing it in the case with the other things that were taken off then. She turned around to face Mikasa, completely naked. The maid couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful in her eyes.

"Mikasa if you don't mind I fancy a bath if you will help me" she asked

"Anything" she smiled knowing she would have to bath her

"Now I ask you one last time Mikasa and you must answer honestly" she said "can I trust you with mine and Levi's biggest secret?"

"Yes you can" she said nervously wondering what it could be

"Ok then" she smiled "I won't need this then"

Lucy then proceeded to lean forward and brush her hands through her hair. Mikasa was confused for a second until....her hair came off and left an undercut in it's place. Mikasa didn't realise what was going on until they stood back up straight and looked at her. She went pale.

"M-My L-Lor-L-Lady" she stuttered

"Are you ok?" They said looking worried "do you need to sit down?!"

Mikasa took a seat next to them on the bed in fright she may topple over unconscious. "Ummm"

"Yes?" They asked

"I don't....know what to say" she said having wide eyes "can you please give me an explanation to what is happening? Who am I in the presence of?"

"this is our secret Mikasa" He explained "there is only one of us and your talking to Levi"

She placed her head in her hands for a moment before looking up. "So lord Ackerman doesn't even exist!?"

"Technically no but also yes" He sighed "it's a bit complicated, shall I explain in the bath?"

Mikasa only nodded and walked off towards the on suite bathroom beside them at the end of the bed. Running the bath they said nothing to each other, didn't even share a glance. Mikasa didn't know how to handle this situation; she was confused and shocked, mostly confused. The Ackerman noble slipped into the warm waters with a sigh relaxing into the heat that gently waved off the bath.

Mikasa broke the silence after a minute when she realised that they were comfortable. "So are you some kind of cross dresser or something?"

"Not quite you see, it's not me trying to resemble a lord Ackerman but become him" he explained

"Is there an actual word for that?" She asked

"No not as I'm aware" he sighed shaking his head "I wish there was"

"Can I just ask why you want to become 'Lord Ackerman'?" She questioned grabbing the soap to wash his hair.

"It's kind of an internal feeling I've had since I was young" he said "when I saw myself as Lucy things, just weren't right, it felt oddly weird for me. I feel better in this person, like I can do what I please and chains have been lifted from me"

"If you like to be like this Levi why do you have to show off Lucy as well?" She asked washing his hair feeling his undercut.

"If would love to leave her behind but I can't" he sighed "when the accident happened with our and Eren's family people remember a girl getting out of the carriage not two people or a boy, I was in a difficult position to do this. That's when the story cam along about Levi being sick and our parents not wanting to admit they had a sick child so they never mentioned him."

"I thought that story was a little odd to be honest especially how you can't be seen at the same time for safety reasons" she said moving down to his shoulders

"What did you expect me to do?" He laughed "put Erwin in a dress and wig?"

"Oh dear that definitely wouldn't of worked" she smiled with a breathy laugh "that also explains why people can't touch your hair since it may fall off, during the encounter with Eren's cousin Isabell I bet you were panicking just in case it happened"

"Shitting myself is more appropriate to explain my feelings back then" he sighed feeling her hands around the top of his chest but not touching that area "you can wash there you know?"

"Oh yes sorry" she said moving the flannel down to where his main chest area is and noticing red marks there, a few looked like they had been bleeding. "What are these? Are these what we're hurting you earlier?"

"Chafing marks from when I'm Levi" he groaned flinching slightly when she went over them with the soap "the bandages cause this when they start to rub against my skin. I like to moisturise the area before applying them for extra lubrication so I'm comfortable for a small while before it absorbs fully into the skin but doesn't work, they bleed sometimes."

"I don't think you should wear them if it hurts you" she said worrying

"Lucy has to wear that damp corset everyday do it doesn't help on bit: the corset crushes my spine and organs whilst the bandages crush my lungs and make me bleed" he explained "I have a childhood friend of mine who is a doctor, she's trying to find or make a more suitable thing for Levi to use. Until then I have to deal with it"

"I see" she said cleaning her stomach

"It's been worse lately since Eren arrives without any notice so I don't have time to use the lotion" he groaned "we're in a relationship now"

"You or with Lucy?" She asked

"Lucy unfortunately and he doesn't even know" he explained "please refrain from sharing this new information about myself and Lucy with him, I will inform him by myself when ready. Also don't tell your workers and if the wig is on you have to call me by Lucy"

"Yes my lord" she smiled

*knock knock*

"My lady are you there?" A voice said in the hall way. It was Erwin.

"Yes Erwin I'm here come in I'm in the bathroom" he called and they both heard him enter and walk towards the room they were both in. He opened the door.

"Shouldn't you be asle- MY LADY!" He said utterly shocked seeing the headpiece was gone and Mikasa was there "it seems you have cut your hair without informing me, Levi will be surprised at this"

"Erwin relax she knows" he said

"Oh, I see" he said lips tight together "isn't this a bit dangerous my lord?"

"She's fine about it" he sighed "Erwin could you go grab the wig and comb it please?"

Erwin nodded walking away momentarily before retuning with it and sitting on a small stool begin to comb out any knots that had formed during the day. Mikasa carried on washing him.

"How do you do it so well?" She asked "you sound so different with each person"

"Practice" he explained "for Levi I use my relaxed natural voice and sometimes deepen it" he said normally "for Lucy I lighten my voice and place more emphasis on my words" that one was like Lucy.

"Ah this is weird go back to normal" Mikasa said closing her eyes and he did just that. "Erwin don't mind me asking this but what was he like as a child? Plus your reaction to all this?"

"I remember the first moment he showed me this side of him, he was eight at the time and his parents were on a business trip for a few days, I walked into the study to see him pretending to be his father discussing a deal at his desk. We played like that for a while, me referring to him as 'Sir' and 'Lord Ackerman'. After that he thanked me with a massive smile on his face." He explained "He was happy so I didn't question it, then I had to mention our encounter with his parents saying how happy he looked whilst playing by accident what led to some things we don't talk about"

"Awww" she smiled "How lovely that must of been, that first part, not the other thing"

"Yes it was" he sighed smiling "when he doesn't act professional and plays around its quite a sight to behold. Especially when they and their friend Hanji chase each other around the house"

"Aww children do some cute things" she smiled even more

"We do that now Mikasa" he smirked laughing slightly

"I had to permanently move a vase after one encounter" he sighed

"I told you it was an accident Erwin" he whined "Hanji threw her shoe at me which missed and hit Mike straight in the face making him stumble back into it. Thank god Nanaba was there to quickly catch it on time" Erwin nodded feeling the bath water

"The water is getting cold my lord" he sighed "it's time to get out and have you dried"

"Ok then" he sighed "I'll see you in the morning Mikasa and go it my case they'll be a gift for you in a box"

She nodded walking out to find the box where Levi had said it was. She opened it to find a blue choker.

"Are you sure?" She called studying it further

"Yeah take it" He smiled starting to step out the bath with the help from Erwin to make sure he didn't slip and hurt himself. She thanked him then left.

~Ten minutes later~

Erwin had dried him off and tucked him into the bed, that's when he realised there was only a single bed for them.

"I shall be sleeping on the floor tonight my lord" he said looking at the wooden planks

"Don't be silly Erwin" he sighed "sleep next to me, you'll be cold"

"That isn't a thing that a butler should do with their master" he explained "Erwin we're more than that, besides you did it when I was ten"

"You were a child then" he sighed "you've grown"

"Erwin please don't tell me your avoiding this because I have boobs now" he groaned with his eyes closed

"No I just forgot my night cloths and I don't want to sleep in my day wear" he explained "I'm not laying beside you in an indecent manner, even if it's underwear"

"My eyes are closed" Levi sighed "hurry up"

Erwin swallowed and climbed in next to him not saying a word. Levi opened his eyes.

"Wait a moment you dress and bathe me?" He said out of nowhere "I don't see the problem"

"There are things that master and server shouldn't do Levi" he sighed "it's in the rule book that we're taught"

"It's a stupid rule book" Levi sighed

"I know" he added "can we sleep, doing this makes my teacher who taught me all I know about this job come to mind. He would be disappointed in me."

"Ok" Levi breathed turning around to snuggle into him.

"My lord!?" he panicked " what are you doing!?"

"Shhhh, sleep" Levi sighed closing his eyes once again "it's cold and I don't have Captain sharp cuddles"

Erwin had more butler school flashbacks.

~few hours later~

Erwin awoke to feel an empty feeling beside him where Levi was. Stirring, he sat up. He turned around to see Levi looking out of the window at the clear night sky, the light touching him softly as he did so.

"Levi?" He questioned "why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep" he sighed sleepily "I was thinking"

"I thought it would be due to you regretting telling Mikasa about your secret" he yawned

"Well you see Mikasa is the thing keeping me up" he sighed "she acted surprised about finding out about this"

"Well anybody would" Erwin explained placing his feet down on the floor sitting in place looking at him.

"No, you don't understand" he sighed "At first when we first saw each other I thought she was just playing along acting like she didn't know me for the sake of it but she was like the rest if them"

"I don't get what you mean my lord" Erwin questioned

"She has amnesia" Levi explained

"How would you know what?" He asked "did you tell her prior to today?"

"No Erwin I've known her ever since I was a baby" he explained before turning to face him looking straight into his eyes "she's my cousin"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date and they're being spyed on.

~September 14th~

Today in the Yeager household things were classed as calm for everyone for the most part: no pests, breakages, surprise visits by Isabell and not even a single cloud in the sky which could lead to rain later on in the day soaking the washing that was out to dry in the gardens in the back. It was perfect to say the least.

Within the span of summer to now the of beginning of autumn when it's neither not cold or raining yet, Lucy and Eren's relationship had been going splendidly with one another. They we're kind of shy about it at first but they soon managed to get over the first hurdle by giving each other a kiss without panicking and pulling away in embarrassment. They've done nothing apart from that since Eren is respecting her boundaries that she set for them without a complaint.

Today Eren's had requested that he meet her at her residence at around 11 o'clock in the morning as he was planning to take her on a day long date. There was one massive positive for Eren to do with today's events, no staff. No chance of Connie and Sasha coming out of anywhere and causing a problem, no chance of Mikasa and Armin embarrassing him and also he hates to admit it but he's glad he won't have her butler Erwin by her side as usual watching over her like a parent. Eren had also noticed that when he's around she and also Levi will often dismiss Eren like he's not even there. Damn butler always sticking his nose in.

Eren had planned a few things for them both to do on their own. First they would ride Jean and Marco, the horses the twins own to a meadow and sit down for a picnic type lunch there. From there they would move onto a grove area with a small lake there perfect for a swim and some fun. Hopefully it'll go well and nothing will go wrong.

It was 11:13 and Eren was in the carriage on his way there. He was originally running late as per usual due to a lack of a blanket for them to sit on during the picnic and something for them to use to dry off with after swimming. He was on track to arrive there slightly off from the arranged time but soon came into a holdup since the horse that drove the carriage decided to be stubborn and stop half way through the journey leaving them stationary.

"There has to be something you can do?" Eren explained repeatedly checking his pocket watch as time went by.

"Sorry" he sighed "she's been like this for weeks, I'll go try and talk to her"

"I doubt a horse understands English" he sighed annoyed

"Don't judge my methods" he added "do you want to walk all the way there?"

"Fine then" he sighed slouching back in the seat "go ahead and talk to the horse, it's worth a try at least, what could go wrong?"

"Knowing her she'll start sitting down" the driver laughed for Eren to give him a 'just get on with it' look.

~Ackerman P.O.V~

"I wonder where Eren is?" Levi sighed to Erwin looking out from his bedroom window sitting with his face in one hand. He was dressed in the appearance of Lucy down to everything except from the corset since he was requested by Mikasa to give his lungs a rest as he had pressure on his body from the bandages as Levi and the corset as Lucy. I mean he found it a relief to be able to breath more often than he done once before. It was wonderful to do that and that someone other than Erwin wasn't fussing around his health. On the plus side not wearing the corset cut about 10 minutes off his time to get ready so unplanned visits by Eren would be slightly better now, still annoying as all hell but better. "Erwin he's half an hour late"

"My lord he has likely been caught up in something" Erwin sighed combing the wig upon his head "I have faith he will come and give us a valid excuse"

"Hopefully he will but this is Eren were discussing at the moment" he groaned "he's likely either forgot about our plans for today or he'll say he forgot something and had to turn back"

"We'll just have to wait and see" Erwin added sitting down beside him "by the way why aren't we wearing a corset?"

"Since telling Mikasa about my little secret she insists that I give my body a rest from constant compression so to make a long story short Lucy no longer uses corsets." He explained messing around with the material of the dress momentarily. It was silent for a second before Erwin added something picking at his mind.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" He asked "I take pride in your personal safety"

"No Erwin I'll be fine" he smiled "if anyone tries to attack us I have my pistol on me"

"Nice to know but I unfortunately wasn't referring to that" he added quietly "if you understand what I mean"

"I do understand Erwin and if he did try to make an advance on me without my permission he'll surely regret it" he said sounding angry "he'll pay for it"

"I hope you would make him pay for it in the first place" he added with the same exact tone as Levi used.

~time skip~

Eren soon arrived, 45 minutes late but still here at least. He held a basket in his hand and a smile on his face, probably looking for sympathy for him being more than late.

"Nice to finally see you" Erwin said smiling with a hint of sarcasm "I shall see you both later, be careful"

"I will" Levi sighed in his voice he uses for Lucy. They walked out to the back of the estate away from Erwin and his other staff.

"So what do you have planned for us?" Levi asked

"Well Lucy you'll just have to see" he smiled

"I look forward to it" he added slightly worried and they both made their way to the stables where his horses were. Approaching the wooden structure they saw two horses: a brown and white one with some white speckles here and there which Eren had not seen before and a light brown horse by the name of Jean who he's know for ages.

"Ah good morning boys" he smiled lifting the dress up so no straw stuck to the bottom as he's walked in. Jean gave a neigh whilst the other rubbed against his face.

"Who's this other horse?" Eren asked

"That's Marco" he smiled giving him a kiss on the head "they both have been getting on with each other like their brothers. Believe it or not I went to go check on Jean on his first night here and they were laying together sharing some hay and it was adorable so basically I think I now own married horses"

"I don't think your horses are in a relationship Lucy" he sighed with laugh since he didn't believe that she would come out with something like that

"They are since they traumatised Erwin a few weeks ago" he started "he walked in to find Marco trying to mount Jean. When the others found out by Erwin screaming they had the same reaction without the screams of surprise, well not Ymir, she stood laughing her head off"

Eren turned to Jean with smirk "I wouldn't imagine you were a bottom Jean, anyways congrats with your...er...relationship." he only gave Eren a look. "We should get them both ready"

Levi nodded and went round the back to grab the saddles and stuff before setting them both up ready to ride. Whilst he was doing this Eren was petting Jean. Once ready to head off Levi got onto of Marco and Eren done the same with Jean.

"Let's go" Eren smiled "follow close to me"

~Erwin's P.O.V~

Erwin sat by the front door looking out of the window, silent and waiting for them to come back. Petra who was walking past doing her normal daily maid duties noticed this and walked over to him.

"Erwin?" She questioned and he didn't respond so she gave him a tap on the shoulder. Nothing. Mike was in the room talking to Nanaba about what to prepare for when their lord in the appearance of the lady returned. Petra motioned to them both to come over and they looked confused. "He's zoning out again"

Nanaba clicked on front of his eyes for him to sigh. "Hmm" he hummed

"Erwin are you ok?" Mike asked leaning over to get down to his level "what are you doing sitting there looking awful?"

"Fine" he sighed looking a tad sad "waiting for my lord to return"

"Erwin they left 3 minutes ago!?" Petra said utterly confused

"I'm aware of that Petra and I will stay here until they return" he added

"Don't you have work to do?" Petra asked for him to groan closing his eyes.

"Not a thing to do at the moment" he mumbled tapping on the chair

"Go for a walk or something!" Nanaba explained for him to face away from them all pretending they weren't there. Mike sighed realising something kind of sad about what he was doing.

"I just realised that his actual job is to look after him" he sighed "his life and purpose actually revolves around looking after Levi. Without him he has nothing to do"

"I feel like I should be playing something sad on the violin" Nanaba added "you know, to add to the mood he's giving off"

"Well I don't know" Petra scoffed "we're going to make ourselves useful while you sit and collect dust all day. I'll bring you tea" They were all about to head off to do what they needed to do when they all heard the ring of the door bell, sighing Erwin dragged himself out of the chair and made his way over to the door. Opening it he nearly had it slammed back in his face due to the person running in. Once composed he turned around to see Hanji standing there with a energetic smile that covered her face like a mask.

"Hello Hanji" he sighed, her energy giving him a slight headache. "What is it that you need today?"

"Is Levi here!?" She smiled looking eager about something.

"No he isn't I'm afraid" he once again sighed holding the same expression as before "he's out on a....date' they all could tell that last word he had trouble saying by his expression.

"Poor you" she smirked before holding out a package "I have a delivery for him that I've been working on for a while."

Petra widened her eyes "is it 'that'?" She had a clue to what was in there.

"By 'that' do you mean the medical device that will help him in certain situations?" She asked looking down at the box with a smile

Hanji only nodded "it is, I threw in something else that allows him to have more movement whilst using it" They all nodded a little embarrassed by what was in there.

"Petra could you have Ymir take this up to his room please?" She asked but she shook her head.

"She's not here" she added flatly "alongside Christa"

"Then where are they?" He asked concerned

"Snook out behind our Lord" she sighed "Ymir didn't want him to be left alone with Eren so they followed straight behind them in secret and Christa didn't trust Ymir by herself so there you go"

"If he catches them they'll be in trouble and if Eren sees them it'll cause an argument since he'll think Levi..well in this case Lucy doesn't trust him" he groaned "I'm hoping Ymir doesn't do anything she shouldn't." They all knew it was more than likely she would.

~Ackerman P.O.V~

After having rode slowly for about 25 minutes they soon came across an open space that had nothing around it. They were alone and that gave them a calm feeling.

This meadow is their heavenly hideaway for today. That might seem a bit ironic, as most of the autumn leaves are hellhound-red in colour. The rest are scorched-orange and a pure, molten-gold. One by one, they drop to the ground, leaving the trees bare and skeleton-thin.

Levi sat upon Marco in awe not expecting something like this to exist in this season of death.

"How is it possible for it to look like this?" He asked " it looks like it could be some sort of paradise, even if it sounds dramatic, a playground of the Gods?"

"That's one hell of an analogy there" he laughed leading them to a hill "Ah, but Lucy, you have not visited this meadow at the start of autumn as I have done and we're lucky that today that the flowers are in bloom still. If we had come here at night, you would have noticed the wind hitting off the trees. Their gentle creaking and whispering leaves can't overcome the steady thunk-thunk-thunk of ripe nuts falling to the ground. The owls hoot as they fly past the moon-splashed trees and the scurrying of frightened rodents ruffling the leaves. The rodents are after the sweetest windfall apples you have ever tasted. They are wholesome and toothsome, a tasty morsel left out by the Gods."

Levi raised a brow "for one where did you learn to speak with such vocabulary Eren?" He asked surprised.

"I read a few books after Levi said you and him liked to read and I learnt some things" he explained smiling "do you have a problem with me talking like that?"

"I don't mind it at all Eren: I find it nice to listen to" he explained tucking a lock of the wig behind his ear "and aww we got you to read" Mikasa had actually read it to him when she was free but he's wasn't going to admit that. Levi wanted to add to the conversation too.

"The autumn can seem eerie but it has an hidden beauty all of its own. Fog-tinted trees become noosed by the dragons' breath of the dawn. In the afternoon, the straining light of the pale sun pokes into dark places. When the clouds have passed, Gods daystar burns like a golden coin shining it's riches up on the land. The freshly lined cobwebs flash like the steel nets of a fisherman and the dewy air is mint-fresh to the lungs. The blanket of clouds come into focus and their soft appearance just like snow glitters in the light." He added

"Late autumn also brings the cold bite of the wind, freezing noses and apple-frosted cheeks. All is not lost, however. Nature provides one last bounty in the meadow. Wild pears ripen and tumble, orchard-fresh fruit is ready to be plucked and plump fish provide one half of a meal. The gummy and sappy smells of the trees shedding their lifeblood through the bark reminds you that winter is coming." Eren followed as they reached the top of the hill by horse and dismounted their rides.

The Ackerman noble was just about to sit down when Eren pulled a blanket from his basket and set in down followed by the basket. "I didn't want your dress dirty love"

Laying down on the blanket and turning to face Eren who was currently sitting down they smiled letting out a breath. "You really know how to treat a lady don't you" he stated not asking a question

"Well I just want you to enjoy yourself" he smiled laying back to join his partner, placing the basket between them to open it up. They scanned the contents and Levi came across a small slice of cake, Victoria sponge to be precise. He smiled at this going to pick it up and eat it but took the strawberry off first and placed it on the blanket.

"Is it good?" Eren asked brushing a stay her out of their face so he wouldn't eat it. Levi nodded. "I had my cooks prepare it this time since I didn't want any eggshells present"

"Nice to know I don't have a chance of choking to death this time" they smiled finishing and picking up the strawberry "here have this" bringing it to Eren's mouth he gladly took it biting into it utility it was gone. Jesus Christ Levi thought this was sappy as ever but he liked it somehow.

~Meanwhile~

"Ha oh my god!" Ymir wheezed with Christa following behind her. They had finally caught out to them since they were stationery on the hill, Ymir was out of breath.

"Well we wouldn't of had to run for the last five minutes to catch up to them if you hadn't decided to go for a pee break mid journey" Christa groaned walking up to her. From the way the girls entered the meadow they were facing so their master's and Eren's heads weren't able to move to see them. Basically their heads were closer to the girls than their feet. They decided to lay themselves down on their stomachs at around 30 feet away from the two so it would be hard to discover them. Ymir took something out of the bag she was holding, binoculars whilst Christa lay down drawing the flowers. They both listened in as Ymir watched them.

Eren had his thumb running circles on Levi's cheek holing a gentle smile on his face as he done so. "Such soft porcelain skin like a rare showcase doll, I must keep you safely stored so you don't break"

"You don't own me, Yeager" he sighed smirking repeating the same action with his hand

"But who will look after such a beautiful creature such as yourself?" He added caressing their neck

"Don't be stupid Eren" he sighed "do you hear yourself? Your just saying that" Ymir gave an quiet hum agreeing that what he was saying was a bit weird indeed.

"I'm not" he sighed "your eyes hold the night sky and whole universe within them, it takes my breath away to see such a thing." He moved his thumb down to Levi's lips dragging across them slowly to stare silently for a moment just taking them in.

"Christa I'm embarrassed for them kind of, how cliché" she added making a pretend throwing up noise.

"Stop it Ymir!" Christa whispered loudly "leave them alone, everyone flirts like that, even you used to do that, I miss it"

"I know that my angelic princess but I get embarrassed at times" she sighed focusing the lens of the binoculars "just carry on drawing like a good girl and let me carry on spying"

"Fine" Christa sighed continuing to draw the flowers in front of her.

"Cherry red lips that are so smooth and warm, so kissable" Eren continued before going in for a kiss.

"Lucky bastard" she sighed and Christa rolled her eyes. Retracting from the brief chaste kiss Eren directed his attention to his partners eyes before going back in but this time it turned into an actual make out session with their lips locked together slowly. Levi dragged his hand over Eren's chest pushing the fabric taught as Eren's hand soon rested on their hip feeling the fabric.

"You're kind of eager today Lucy" he smiled as he continued the kiss them.

"I mean we are alone so I'm going to act not as professional as I normally would" Levi added and Eren went back to kissing him for a little while longer keeping the same slow pace of his lips until

"AAACCHHHHOOO!!!" Someone sneezed and they both widened their eyes, Levi quickly lifting his head to see the face of Ymir and Christa who quickly slammed their heads down seeing they had been spotted by their master who gave them a surprised/ angry look. Eren was half way sitting up to see what caused the noise and Levi panicked so they quickly straddled him pushing his hands by his head and kissed him suddenly, sticking his tongue in with his for a quick passionate moment before holding his face with both hands after letting go of his hands.

"Jesus fùcking Christ! " Ymir whispered in shock to what their master just did to distract Eren "I should have allergies more often"

"Oh my lord! Oh my lord! He's going to kill us when we get back!" Christa silently panicked

"It'll be fiiiiinnne" she smiled

There lips finally parted and Levi sat up to look down at him becoming beet red realising what he just done, Eren laying in shock with widening eyes, a small blush on his face followed by a laugh.

"I-I apologise for that" he quietly said becoming even more red by the second.

"What even was that?" Eren asked

"Jean sneezed" he lied laughing slightly but awkwardly.

"Ok but I was talking about you suddenly coming on top of me and doing that" he explained

"I don't know, I'm sorry" he said looking away from him feeling guilty for it.

"It's fine Lucy" he smiled cupping her face and making then face him once again "I found it kind of hot, anyways we've been in a relationship for around two months now so we shouldn't been apologising for things like this, we should move on to the last part of the date, there's a creak by those trees over there" he pointed to an area and Levi stood up for Eren to do the same thing after. Leading the horses there whilst Eren picking up the stuff to then follow him the girls stuck theirs heads up to check if the coast was clear. Nobody was there so they sneakily followed behind sticking to the tree lines.

Eren and the other soon reached the creak to see the water pouring into it from above. The rich smell of fresh soil stuck to their noses as they took in the scene around them. The girls hid behind a set of bushes next to the waters behind where their lord was standing whilst Eren was placing down the basket.

"Ok time for a swim" he smiled starting to unbutton his shirt for the it her to cover their eyes immediately.

"Eren!?" They panicked "you don't have anything to wear with you"

"Yeah that's kind of the hidden surprise about today" he's laughed slipping it off his shoulders "come on, remove everything"

"Eren I can't just do that!" They added "it's not right of me to do"

"You said it yourself earlier, we're alone" he smiled

Levi was happy that Eren wasn't out with the actual Levi today, there would be no way he could hide the bandages on his chest if he did so. On the other hand since Levi was in the appearance of Lucy he knew Ymir and Christa would see him completely naked in a moment since to Eren's information they defiantly weren't alone at this moment of time. Levi nodded and asked if he could turn around for a second with his eyes closed. Eren agreed and done that, making sure he wasn't going to sneak a peak, Levi started to undress as he watched Eren do the same facing away from him. Looking over the bush to see the girls looking at him he internally sighed silently asking for a hair tie then pulling back to finish undressing and drape their cloths over the bush in front of Ymir and Christa before tying the wig into a low bun to hide the edges of the wig. Sinking into the waters sounding his whole chest was covered, it was cool but not freezing in the slightest.

"Ok Eren; open your eyes" he sighed and Eren turned to face him undressed covering himself.

"You could of let me see something" he said sounding fake disappointed "sit up a little" Levi scoffed reaching into the basket right beside them and threw a grape at his torso which bounced off him. He threw it back but it missed and hit Ymir in the face, Ymir frowned whilst Christa giggled quietly at her. Eren entered the waters and sat a few meters away from Lucy. The two girls watched them both carefully, Ymir ready to react if anything were to happen.

The two nobles made conversation with each other, discussing their day so far. It was then when Ymir realised something was happening, Eren brought himself closer to their master, rubbing their arm slowly. Ymir raised a brow. "He better not be trying to do something" she quietly whispered to Christa. She was certain of his when she witnessed his mouth on Levi's. She tightened her lips. A few seconds had passed when they saw Eren's arm wrap around their side and their master smiling at him. She was about to leave them be since it looked like harmless flirting until.

"Don't look at me like that Lucy" he breathed "you're making me hard" Levi widened his eyes at that statement and Ymir gritted her teeth. She was half way standing up in order to metaphorically kill him when Christa pulled her back down.

"Ymir don't you dare!" She whispered but she struggled against her and broke free. She quickly jumped and pulled her down to the ground making a thump on the ground that both nobles heard. Eren stood up to see what it was and approached the bush the girls were behind. The blonde done the only thing she could think of since there was a steep hill beside them surrounded in bushes. She grabbed Ymir and flung both of them backwards so they could escape rolling down the hill.

Eren looked around that area but saw nothing there, shrugging he turned around to join his partner again but they were gone including their both clothes and horse Marco.

"Shit!" He cursed to himself realising what he had just said, he quickly got dressed, grabbed the basket and jumped onto Jean to hurry back to the Ackerman estate.

~Meanwhile~

"Errrr" Ymir groaned to herself feeling pained off what had just happen "what the hell Chrrrriiiissstttaaa!!!; that hurt"

Christa rolled herself off from Ymir "I'm sorry; I just didn't want us to be caught that's all. Did you hear? Levi ran off" she explained sitting up and helping the other do the same.

"Yeah I did" she sighed "we should head back, we're going to be killed when he sees us."

~time skip~

When Ymir and Christa finally returned to the estate after their journey down a hill just before there and we're just in time to see something happen. They had missed most of it but we're pleased they witnessed the last part.

"I think you should leave Eren" they sighed

"But Lucy I'm so-

"Just go" they sighed "I'll talk with you later" Eren nodded and walked out of the building to leave them all alone. Erwin noticing his Lord's return placed a hand on his shoulder leading him towards the stair case.

"There is no need to worry about this my lord, he won't be bothering you for a short while" he smiled "go upstairs and relax for a little bit; there is something waiting for you in your room."

Before stepping op the stairs he turned around the look at the girls beside the door. "Come with me, now" he said not making any sign of emotion. They both swallowed, they were fùcked. Walking his room they followed and shut the door behind him. He didn't say anything but slipped the wig off alongside the dress, bra and shoes leaving Levi their bare chested and in his underwear he used for 'Lucy'. He went to his drawers and took out some fresh bandage, wrapping it around his to conceal this chest. Closing the drawer he noticed a box on top of it. Sighing he opened it and widened his eyes. The girls couldn't see its contents but Levi was pleased at it. Closing it he looked at the girls, frowning.

"What the hell you do think you were doing?" He explained

"I wanted to make sure you were safe" she added "I forced Christa to come along"

"Wanted to make sure I was safe!?" He explained "do you realise what could of happened if he would of saw you both, we said that no staff would be present at any time"

"I know that" she sighed

"If he would of saw you he wouldn't trust me" he added "I need him to trust me completely without having any doubts, it won't work out in the end if he doesn't"

"But look my lord" she started "we saved you from him trying to make a move with you"

"And you believe that I can't look after myself" he scoffed "I'll remove myself from the situation just like I've just done and stop making light of the situation, I'm not happy with you"

"ooh you are?" She mocked "my lord I don't mean to offend you but you don't really know how to do punishments or become mad at people, your a bit too soft to be honest"

"Who says you're not going to be punished?" He added crossing his arms.

"Annnnnddd how would you be doing that?" She smirked "I'm I getting sent to bed with no supper"

"Christa, it is true that she talks about her wanting to have sex with me right?" Levi asked her still facing Ymir. She nodded. "If that's the case I know exactly what I'm going to do, if I have permission off you Christa of course"

"Go ahead" she sighed "it'll teach her to listen to me for once"

"Phhh how are you doing that then?" She laughed catching on to what Levi was suggesting "aren't you kinda missing something in order to do that my lord?"

Levi walked back over to the box up on his drawers, taking the object out to show the girls. "Hanji has gave me a present she's been working on and I think it'll work perfectly"

"Is that a....fake penis?" She asked surprised watching him take out the piece of apparel that came with it.

Christa smirked to herself "weren't expecting that were you hun?"

"I-It's fine" she added "this isn't even a punishment, this is more positive then negative"

"Ymir we may be doing this but I'm not going to go soft on you at all and you mustn't touch me" Levi added starting to step into it "Christa can you please sit yourself on the chair beside the window" she nodded and done just that, awaiting for what was about to happen. Levi placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the bed.

~30 minutes later~

Ymir was being helped out of the room by Christa who had an arm around her waist whilst Ymir's arm was around her shoulders. They were walking towards their room. "Christa..."

"Yes Ymir?" She questioned

"I was wrong" she groaned feeling slightly pained "he is able to do this, I never thought he knew about this kind of stuff, since it was his first time doing something sexual, why couldn't I touch him? It was awkward since I was been given pleasure and he had a neutral face not feeling anything or touching himself"

"He's probably waiting until he actually has sex with his love" she explained "he may look timid at most times but given the chance he can let a beast out"

"Then why did he react like that when Eren said something suggestive to him?" She added

"It's simple Ymir" she sighed "think about it"


	11. Chapter 11

~December 23rd~

Christmas was just in a few days and so is Levi's 19th birthday. Being this time in the winter months the city holds a winter fair every year around the time. It included ice-skating, food, drink, games and stalls selling miscellaneous objects that one may desire to have. This time Eren was only there for the ice-skating and not the other things like in the previous years he's attended with his staff. Being close to Lucy's birthday Eren wanted to give his partner something they would love since he hasn't gifted her something yet. He has bought something to hand to her later on that day but it was a risky present to hand over which could lead to more problems if denied by Lucy.

They were planning to meet at the venue at around 6 o'clock where they would walk around a small amount and spend their time ice skating with ones another before Eren decides gives it to her in a private secluded place on their own. Mostly in that type of area since if she doesn't want it people won't see and laugh mercilessly at him if it goes wrong. Eren was begging every god out their that today wouldn't go wrong for them in the slightest way possible. Everything had to be perfect.

They soon met each other where they said they would at the back end of the fair. She wore a shall lined with fur to keep her warm followed by gloves to do the same job, they had the same blue colour Eren had gotten used to do seeing on the Ackerman twins ever since they first met eight months ago at the ball the twins were holding. Eren grabbed her hand and led her to a lake that had frozen over solid due to the cold weather of the winter.

Levi's boots crunched through the powdered snow. They detonated like Christmas crackers every time their feet hit the ground. Eren helped her into her skates that she had brought along whilst Eren put on the ones he had rented when first entering the fair instead of having to go back to get them a few minutes later. Stepping onto the ice Lucy seemed scared if the way she was holding onto Eren's coat was a sign to tell him just that.

"It'll be fine" he added "I've got you." They skated like this for a while until Eren's feet started to ache slightly so he left Lucy to skate on her own while he watched her do so. She fell over a few times but laughed it off since she only slid on her backside slowly and didn't trip over or go flying into her face.

Eren became peckish "I'll go get us something warm to eat!" He called for her to nod back and carry on skating. He grabbed two warm pastries and made his way back to her. He stopped watching from a great distance as a boy looking about ten skated over to her from behind.

'He's likely saying she's doing a great job for her first time' Eren thought smiled to himself watching him approach her. Eren was completely wrong.

"BOO!" He shouted and she started losing her balance. Eren began running over but it was to late as he pushed her sending her flying onto the ice.

"GET LOST!" Eren screamed to him and he went running off out of sight. He approached her getting down on his knees to see if she was ok. "Lucy?" He questioned "are you ok?"

He didn't hear her respond but started to panic when he heard a noise coming from her, a cry. He moved her so she was sitting down on her bottom and moved her hair out of her face to see wet eyes and her holding one of her hands. "Are you hurt? Let me see"

Eren took a look at her hand, because of that boy she had badly scraped it off the ice. He helped her up and off the ice where they sat on a bench secluded from everyone else, her body in his arms holding tight into him. "It's ok" he sighed pulling her hood down "I've got you, he's gone, it was probably the shock of it what's making it worse, do you not like loud noises?" She nodded her head

~time skip~

As they sat there like that was ages the world around them was imprisoned in a glair-white silence. Nothing sounded, nothing stirred, nothing sang, not even a dog barked or a bird tweeted. They were both wrapped in their warm coats, slightly groaning under the weight of the ice like snow's cold breath that surrounded them.

Occasionally, a great limb of a not far off tree would creak, crack and collapse. It sounded like an explosion going through the forest causing his partner to jump every time feeling unsettled. Other than that, a serenity garbed the forest. There was no dawn chorus, no symphony of sound, no avian orchestra. The world was entombed in a dome of silence and of course cold. Winter’s deadly clutch had strangled and stifled all life from the land almost.

It was almost funny of Eren to remember that a week ago, a great storm had come screeching through. It had snarled and mewled with its deadly voice, sounding like a wailing spectre. It had ripped slates from roofs (but thankfully not any of ours) and its slavering fangs had sent the last of the squirrels into hibernation at last. Its scavenging skies had compressed down upon the area, surveying it with a deadly mallet ready to strike whoever it pleased, whenever. The rain it had brought with it was bitter, like ice-silver bullets of spite. It had gashed and gouged at every living thing, sparing no one. Doom-laden clouds, bloated with hatred, had roiled in the sky before unleashing their vengeful wares.

Something as extreme as this would frighten anyone, well more than just anyone, from what Eren remembers Mikasa saying when she was staying at the Ackerman household for a day for reasons she wouldn't disclose with him, during the night when the storm hit Lucy was scared of the loud thumping noises. She had to sit with Lucy the whole night to watch over her.

Eren hadn't of realised how sensitive they both were to sudden loud noises. It didn't really make sense since they look fine using a gun each. They probably just put on a brave face. At the moment Eren watched Lucy be vulnerable in front of him, jumping at the noises around them.

But now the blaring of the wind and blasting of the rain was over. This was the aftershock. Completely calmed. The furious winter elements had given too much of themselves. They were spent.

~Levi's (in the appearance of Lucy) P.O.V~

Levi moved his head from within the warmth of Eren's coat looking up high above him to the sky, The sky around them was a wide canvas of the last of the daytime blues were fading out sadly to soon be smudged with mixtures of that daylight blue with oranges, yellows, warm reds ,grate-greys, hemmed in the horizon with a plum-purple tinge to form master piece of a painting within the sky hung up for all to see and appreciate the gods which form such a craft for all to behold.

A ghostly, orb-white, winter moon hung there, imitating the skin which belonged to Levi. A pale beauty. A corona of shimmering yellow ringed its dying glory highlighting Lucy's features to Eren. Fluttery snowflakes puffed down onto the earth, blending into in their airy silence. They created a mantle of Lapland-white. When they landed, they glinted like pulverized diamond dust. Looking at Lucy's expression her checks were apple frosted, Eren ran a thumb across them gently to maybe spread the warmth further around their body. It worked slightly and Eren checked the surrounding once again to check if they were totally alone, they were. He knew it was time to give it to her.

"Lucy this may not be the best time to do this due to what's happened" he whispered and she looked up at him "I have something to give you, if you'll take it but it's fine if you don't"

"What is it, Eren?" She questioned and watched Eren take a hold of their right hand softly and take their glove off. He reached into his jacket and took out the object with letting Lucy see what it was.

"Would you maybe....consider a engagement with me Lucy?" He asked holding a ring out in front of her with a gem in the centre. Widening her eyes a little she smiled in a way he had never seen her do before.

"Yes Eren" she smiled "I would happily consider doing this with you"

Eren slipped it onto her ring finger "you look happier than I expected" he laughed

"Eren you have no and I mean no idea how long I have waited for this day to come, actually about ten and a half years to be precise" she smirked laughing slowly "we should head back so we can announce this and you can make and sign some documents for me"

"Anything my love" he smiled kissing her softly for her to slowly smile into the kiss laughing.

~time skip~

They sat in the Ackerman study, Lucy at the main chair behind the desk whilst Eren was in front of it. They slipped a blank piece of paper in front of him causing Eren to raise a brow.

"What is this?" Eren asked grabbing a hold of the one handed to him by his fiancé.

"Your will if you were to die" they added "go on, when our engagement goes public there might be some person who tries to wipe you out and take all your earnings. It's safer this way knowing it'll go to someone you trust, your fiancé."

Eren thought for a second before nodding and starting to write everything down he needs while reciting it.

"I, Lord Eren Yeager,

Lawfully hereby declare this to be my will. I hereby revoke all previous wills or testamentary writings made by me.

I nominate Lady Lucy Ackerman to be the Executor of my Estate. Should he/she be unwilling or unable to act as executor, I nominate Lord Levi Ackerman.

I direct that my estate shall be as follows:

1\. My estate mansion  
2\. My every physical possession  
3\. My businesses: Yeager cakes and Yeager food distribution  
4\. My entire funds  
5\. My staff

Drafted on the 23rd of December 1848 in the presence of the undersigned inheritor who is in my presence.

Signed,

Lord Eren Yeager."

"Does it sound ok?" He asked

"Perfect" she smiled taking it and placing it in an envelope and waxing it shut with the wax she had already going whist Eren was writing it.

"What about yours?" He asked

"Was already wrote out by my parents when I was young, it goes to my husband" she added and Eren gave an "ah" in response with a single nod.

"I shall see you soon, sweetie" she smiled waving him bye.

~Levi's P.O.V~

About twenty minutes had past and he stood up to go find Erwin. Walking through the corridor he stopped at the library doors, He was normally there at this time reading with cup of tea. Knocking on the door gently to be polite instead of just walking in Levi waited for a response and heard him soon say something.

"Come in" he called and Levi walked in the room. Erwin raised a brow at him. "Haven't you been home for about forty minutes my lord?, why haven't you changed into something more comfortable? especially when Lord Yeager left twenty minutes ago....I apologise were you trying to find for help with that?"

"No Erwin I was just preoccupied with things that I didn't bother to chance" he explained walking towards him "anyways I'm here to tell you some news"

"Really?" He asked placing down his book "what has happened?"

Levi rose his right hand for Erwin to see "I'm engaged"

Erwin looked straight up at him surprised "Really?" he said with wide eyes, shocked. Levi nodded. "Don't you think it's too ear-"

"It'll be ok Erwin, trust me" he breathed taking off the wig "I need you to be patient with me, believe me, nothing is going to change at all"

"I understand" he sighed "please be careful my lord, your going to have to tell him about the truth soon"

"Don't worry I will" he sighed patting his shoulder "I'm off to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Good night my lord" Erwin smiled and Levi walked off hair in hand out of the room until he was no longer in Erwin's sight.

~Erwin's P.O.V~

Erwin sat staring at the now closed door for what seemed like years but turned out to be only five minutes. Standing up he slowly made his way to the kitchen downstairs to head to the pantry but ran into Petra sitting in the kitchen eating an apple whilst reading the paper.

"Oh hello, Petra" he sighed

"Hi Erwin, why are you down here at this time?" She asked placing her fruit down on the counter curious to why he was here.

"I was going to look in the pantry for something" he answered "could you help me?"

"Sure what are we in the mood for?" She smiled "fruit?, something sweet maybe? Like a tart or something savoury like a pork pie?"

"I was actually in the mood for something to drink" he added "alcohol to be more clear"

She raised a brow at him. "Rough day? I have a full bottle of whiskey and you don't normally drink"

"Rough last ten minutes" he groaned coming closer "really rough last ten minutes and yes please, also attend to my duties in the morning for me and wake me up at noon with a glass of water if that's alright with you"

Petra disappeared for a few seconds before returning to Erwin handing him the bottle "sure and so what's got you down?" She asked "I'll get you a glass to use"

"No need Petra and our lord is engaged" he explained and Petra nearly chocked on her apple

"What!?" She beamed standing back up smiling "when did this happen?!"

"From what I could tell it was whilst they were out today at the fair" he said walking towards the door

"But wait" she said "what's the problem with that?"

"He's engaged to.......him" he added before leaving Petra once again alone with her apple and the daily newspaper.


	12. Chapter 12

~January 7th~

It was now the new year of 1846 and Eren and Lucy had been engaged for about two weeks now. Not a lot had happened since the night the engagement happened since they were both quite busy with work related tasks but one thing was for sure was that they're now free they wanted to spend as much time with each other as they can.

That would be the case but today both of the Ackerman wanted time with Eren, it was only fair since Lucy been seeing Eren non stop for months whilst Levi was stuck at home, that's what the clueless Eren who didn't know about their secret thought, even if Eren didn't know yet in the Ackerman lord's opinion it's was only fair that he had a chance to spend time with him. At least Eren would be technically spending time with his fiancé without him knowing. That made things a slight bit better when Levi (in the appearance of Lucy) requested that he spent time with him later on that night with them both going to the theatre. It somehow worked, Levi believed it was just Eren's way of trying to keep Lucy happy at all costs.

Since the Ackerman family were bringing in the most funds due to the amount of businesses they have and the amount they save on a regular basis as they don't like to waste money on anything not needed Eren wanted to show her what he can offer, that meant telling her about the business and of course a tour around the factory by Eren himself.

Eren stood outside his factory awaiting until his darling partner came to join him from the carriage currently pulling up beside him at around 11 am. Seeing it pull to a stop the driver got down from his seat and made his way around to the doors where he opened it for Eren to see Lucy smiling at him going to step down but Eren gave her his hand for some assistance on her way down.

"Good morning Eren" they smiled letting go of his hand once safely down on the ground

"Morning my love" Eren smiled wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her towards the entrance "let's get going, I have so much to show you"

~time skip~

They had almost made a complete lap around Eren's factory when they soon turned up at one of the most important places there, the mixing pots, this was where every one of his available cakes were having the ingredients to make them were added. Lucy was looking at the chocolate mix what caught her eye amongst the rest of them. “So how many different types of cake do you offer?" She asked looking towards a one that smelled like lemon with a sense of curiosity.

"Currently we produce the many different flavours and styles such as : plain, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, mint and our new lemon flavour that is due to launch on the 16th of this month. By the looks of it has caught your eye and nose" Eren explained "if you wish I'll have one of our factory workers make one ready to go for you at the end of our tour Lucy, would you like that?"

She turned to him looking a bit worried "yes I would like some lemon cake please" she smiled "but I don't want to cause any problems for them, they look so busy, actually no it doesn't matter"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Don't be ridiculous my love you can request for whatever you please whenever you please, so what if they're on a strict work schedule and have a certain payload to make a week which could lead to them being fired if they don't reach it but I want to treat you as often as I can" he explained "I'll get one ready for you then we'll walk towards the exit were well see the last thing and pick it up"

She glanced at the mixing pot briefly before going to look back at him. "Eren?" They questioned and he hummed "will the cake you give me come from this batch in front of us now?"

"Er no it's one what will have been made within the last hour" he said a little worried "is that a problem for you?"

"No no just asking" she smiled "we only have the ovens left, yes?, I'll skip out on that, you go to the entrance and collect the cake or whatever whilst I use your nearest bathroom, where is it?"

"It's around that machine over there" he said pointing to where she needed to go "are you sure you don't want me to wait with you? You'll be all on your own since my workers are at a different part of the factory"

"It's fine Eren; I'll see you there" she sighed and stood waiting until he was out of sight until they went to go do what they needed. Lucy returned quite quickly to Eren at the entrance, her dress looking like it hadn't been pulled up.

"That was quick" he added "and you look like you haven't moved your dress"

"Well you know Eren with such busy schedules one has to learn to do things like this quickly in order to not waste time and look appropriate doing it" she explained joining hands with him "do you have my cake?"

Eren nodded turning around and picking a box off the table next to him before handing it to Lucy. "Here" She in turn looked down at it with a smile checking the contents by sniffing it for a lemon smell. Once convinced nodded "perfect" from there they made their way back to the carriage that had been waiting for them.

~time skip~

Arriving at the Ackerman household Eren's fiancé stepped out the carriage to enter the building. "Don't forget that your meeting with Levi tonight at half five and dress nicely"

"I understand" he smiled and Lucy disappeared inside out of sight from him.

~Levi's P.O.V~

Walking inside and closing the front door he sighed reaching to take the wig off and groaned slightly when it got caught on the dress. Shrugging he left it dangling there as he went to go find Erwin. "EEEErrrrrrrwwwiiiinnnn?" He called heading towards the stairs up to the second floor. "Are you there?" Soon Levi made his way to his bedroom since the other was designed to hold 'Lucy' even though nobody sleeps there. He walked in to see Erwin making his bed for him. "Erwin I'm back" he said relaxing his voice from the fake one he puts on for Lucy.

"Good afternoon my lord" he smiled back turning to face him "did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was....interesting to say the least" he sighed trying to remove the wig again from the dress but failing "could I have some help please?" Erwin nodded and walked over to help him before unlatching the wig and placing it in the box in his bed side draw. "That reminds me Erwin I got you a gift" he held out the box containing the cake in front of Erwin for him to smile happily at his master and take it off him. "I know you like lemon so I thought I might as well get something for you."

"Thank you my lord" he smiled softly "I appreciate the kind gift from you"

"Any time Erwin, any time" he sighed watching Erwin placing the box down on the nearby dresser at the end of the room.

"What time are you meeting with Eren tonight?" He asked turning back to face him.

"Around 6 o'clock Erwin" he explained "I want to make a special request for my outfit tonight"

"Sure, I'm almost certain I can pull whatever you please together or find something as close, what are we thinking about wearing?" Erwin asked "I'll try my best"

"Well Erwin I've decided to tell Eren tonight about my secret" he announced" so I need something that looks nice but can be removed easily"

"What do you mean 'removed easily' my lord?" He asked

"Well he may believe that I'm only joking or playing a game so I may need to show him" Levi explained

"I understand but which area are we planning on showing him?" He asked a bit concerned about this whole idea of his masters.

"I only plan to show the top half and show him the hair piece" he explained "that should be enough hopefully if he isn't being fussy about the whole thing"

"I don't want to sound mean my lord but shouldn't of you told him before the engagement to each other, he might not be happy and may hurt you " he added

"And I'll kill him" he sighed leaning on the cabinet beside him knowing the exact answer" haven't we been though this same conversation before Erwin?"

"Yes, but I'm worried about you" he sighed leaning on the same cabinet right beside him "a lot"

Levi sighed looking straight back up at his butler giving him a sympathetic look "To be honest" he began "I should be more worried out you Erwin due to most recent activities." Erwin raised a brow not knowing what his young master was referring to in the slightest. " I've noticed since the engagement between Eren and I you seem different somehow, it had taken me a while to come to the conclusion of what was happening but a soon figured it out. Please don't try and deny it Erwin; you've been drinking more often than usual, I even noticed myself the decrease of alcohol within the pantry. Plus I've been seeing that Petra has been taking care of some of your duties within the morning, just look, your taking care of my sheets at this time in the day, not saying I'm bothered by you waking up much later than usual but it is noticeably odd for you to do at least."

Erwin looked back at him with sadden type of embarrassment on his face " I'm sorry my lord, I am; I never thought you would have noticed" he explained " I'll do anything for your forgiveness "

"I'm not asking that you apologise for it Erwin, I understand that your worried about me deeply but you need to trust me that everything will be fine" he sighed turning towards him cupping Erwin's hands in his " everything will be fine, you just have to wait Erwin, if everything goes to right in the plan you wont have to worry about a single thing again ever in your life and you'll hopefully be happy with what will happen." Levi explained sounding like he was caught in his thoughts.

"The plan?" Erwin inquired "what plan are you talking about master?"

Levi quickly zoned back into reality shaking his head. "oh it's err-nothing, it's nothing Erwin, just don't act like I was talking about it please" he said like the last part hadn't escaped his mouth in the first place.

~ Later on in the day~

Eren and Levi sat within the theatre waiting for the show to start. Eren had noticed within the time that had passed since they had sat down that Levi wore a slight smile on his face like he was really excited for what was about to come.

"So err you seem really excited for the show don't you Levi?" He asked keeping an eye on his expression.

"I am" Levi added facing him " it's sort of a yearly tradition to go see this but I don't usually see it until the back end of march, well the day before your birthday to be exact"

"Wow what makes this so special that you see it every year on the day before my birthday?" Eren asked amazed at the commitment he had for this.

"Well I would see it the day afterwards but that's when the yearly remembrance ball I throw is so I can't, anyway you don't remember? I suppose you wouldn't since it was 8 years ago. This show was the one mine and your family were doing to see the day they died" he explained sighing "you didn't ever get to go see it after the incident; that's why Lady of Lyons holds a special place within my heart."

"Oh" Eren added leaning back in his seat "so this is all for me then? But I don't even have any importance in your life and I'm engaged to your sister, Levi"

"You could say that" Levi sighed "I'm not bothered about that, Eren, I'm happy for you both, I truly am"

"Thank you for the support" Eren smiled feeling his pocket watch dig into him slowly "could you maybe hold onto this Levi? It's causing me distress" Levi only nodded taking it off him to place it into his usual black jacket which rested on his shoulders. As he done that they noticed the lights dimming around them and became silent as the show started.

To be honest Eren did not have a clue what was going on but Levi seemed to understand. 'He would understand this since he goes here sometimes and has seen this exact play many of times' Eren thought to himself watching the play and the man beside him's expression. From what he could tell there was this girl called Pauline who has some relation to this Beauséant person. Then there's this Claude man who's the son of Pauline's gardener and Claude is in love with Pauline. Pauline's friend person then persuades Claude to disguise himself as a foreign prince to trick Pauline into marrying him. When Claude takes Pauline to his widowed mother's home after the marriage, she discovers the ruse and gets the marriage annulled. Claude enlists in the army to assuage his remorse. Pauline's father is then threatened with bankruptcy, and that Beauséant person is willing to pay the debt if Pauline will marry him. Claude then becomes a war hero, and Pauline realises that she is truly in love with Claude after all. This was a bit to confusing for Eren to comprehend. As it ended there were cheers and clapping all around them. Eren watched as Levi rose to give the show a steady clap of the hands in reward of their efforts. Once the cheers stopped Levi turned back to Eren. "Did you enjoy it Eren?" He asked looking back at him.

"It was interesting to say the least about it, didn't understand it at all but it was good" he said laughing nervously "I'm sorry to of made you waste your money though Levi"

"It's fine Eren" he smiled "at least you've done something that you were supposed to do years ago, shall we be going?" Eren nodded following him, walking up to the doors to the main area and outside where they got into one of the many carriages waiting outside for the other viewers of the play if they require a lift.

The ride back to the Ackerman residence was in silence. Part of Levi knew that he had to tell him soon. Either in private or he could invite him in then reveal this in the safety of his own home. He knew it wasn't right of him to keep this secret any longer since Eren was engaged to his sister who was really just him wearing a wig even though Levi himself is technically the real Lady Ackerman but in the appearance of a man. Oh this is going to be hard to explain to Eren indeed but he will try his best to do so.

The carriage soon pulled up to his estate and he felt as his heart was in his throat in this current moment. Levi grabbed his hand pulling him outside the carriage towards the front door insisting that the driver waits a few minutes. When they stopped at the door after hastily walking there Levi turned round to face him. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever in a dead silence. "I...I need to show you something Eren" Levi said barely above a whisper as he reached towards the door to open it but he stopped mid way. His fright had gotten to him and he let go of Eren's hand. "I'm sorry, never mind it's not important, I'll see you soon" he sighed walking inside his home and closing the door. Eren just stood there confused.

Levi leaned back against the front door cursing to himself "Shit!" He groaned and watched as he saw Erwin come into sight to welcome him home, he walked towards him.

"Did you enjoy yourselves my lord?" He asked with a smile and Levi nodded "did you tell him yet?"

"I didn't Erwin" he sighed " I became scared"

"You becoming scared is something rare" he added

"I don't know why I've been like this lately to be honest" he said " but I do have a right to feel a bit anxious about doing it Erwin. There's no way of knowing how your fiancé will react to finding out that they're engaged to a man who is biologically female but wishes to become a man and pretends to have a twin sister even though there technically the twin sister but kind of also the twin brother."

"I believe that he won't have time to react to that if your going to explain it like that, he'll spend the night trying to understand what you mean." Erwin blinked digesting what Levi said "I guess there's always another day, shall I run you a bath my lord?"

"No thank you Erwin; I just want to go to sleep and rest my eyes" he added walking off upstairs out of his butler's sight towards his room to retire for the night noticing Eren's pocket watch when he was removing his jacket and sighing whilst shaking his head as he placed it on his dresser to give back to him next time they meet.

Eren was making his way back to the carriage when he realised that Levi still had his pocket watch on him. He sighed waving to the driver to tell him to just leave him since it was late and Levi might put him up with a place to sleep the night, might even let him in with his fiancé, who knows. He started to walk back to the doors of the estate hearing the carriage pull away from a distance. Finally at the door he was happy to see the lights were still on so a staff member would still be around to help him. He had just left so he decided not to knock and just walk straight in. He came face to face with Erwin.

"Is there a problem lord Yeager?" He asked placing a book down he was reading onto a table next to him.

"I accidentally left something of mine with Levi" he explained "my pocket watch, It's in his jacket he was wearing."

Erwin only nodded Turning his head towards the stairs. He sighed looking tired. "He's just gone upstairs to retire for the night in his room, the one directly opposite to Lucy's" Eren nodded before hastily going up the stairs to retrieve what he needed. Walking down the corridors he eventually reached the room what he was looking for but opened Lucy's instead to see it was pitch black. He walked towards the bed expecting to see her sleeping there but there was no sign of her and he furrowed his brows in confusion.

Walking out of Lucy's room he opened the door to her brother's room to see Levi facing away from him with his back towards him without his shirt on seeming to be zoned out as he undressed. Something caught his eye when Levi reached up to take it off but didn't start to do so. He heard Levi sigh. “Erwin what is it?" he began to turn around "I'm sorry but I said I didn't want a ba-AHHHHH!" He screamed immediately in shock covering his chest seeing Eren standing there staring at him. "I-I, get out!" He demanded

"What is that?" Eren asked walking into the room whilst looking at the bandages on his chest "are you hurt?" Levi still kept tight a hold of the bandages on his chest. He was scared of this situation.

"I'm not hurt Eren" he said panicking "just grab the watch from my jacket and hurry on out of my room" Eren of course didn't do that just kept on questioning to himself why Levi was acting like this over some bandages. That's when he noticed something, a slight bump in his chest that was being covered by his hands. Eren then knew what he was looking at, his fiancé.

"Your a girl Levi?" He asked before pausing briefly "or should I say Lucy?"

"Er yes and it's Levi" he said barely above a whisper and saw Eren walk towards him before he gently took a hold of Levi's hand, rubbing his thumb on his skin slowly. "How do you know that I'm her instead of just being her sister?"

"I now see you take pride in the little details you made what make you both different but I'm afraid you made a mistake with your outfit tonight Levi, you left your ring on, I noticed when you took the watch off me, even if it was an accident I find the gesture quite nice" he smiled kissing the hand he held before looking at Levi "I don't know what this is but I need an explanation please, care to share"

Levi was dead silent for a second his spare hand still clenched onto the bandages on his chest. "My parents only had one child. There is no actual Lord Ackerman Eren, just me, Lady Lucy Ackerman. I myself may be the biological Lady Ackerman but I don't feel like I was ever her in the first place, I've always felt like I was him, like I supposed to be Levi."

Eren thought about this for a moment as he kept looking slightly down to see if Levi had lessened his grip on the medical wear on his upper half of his body. " So I was actually engaged to you then, Levi?" He added " I'm glad that you decided to have told me about this; I wouldn't of wanted you acting in a way you wouldn't want for the rest of your life."

"You're just saying that" Levi huffed "and could you please stop looking down there, it's...not right"

"I can't help it, I'm wondering why you look so scared of me seeing what's under there." He sighed "please relax" he then watched with a smile as Levi dropped his shoulders still having his hands resting on his chest.

"Just take your watch and leave Eren, it's late" he sighed looking over to the watch on the dresser "don't keep the carriage driver waiting for you"

"About that, I told him to leave before I came back to get the watch off you" Eren admitted "it's too late to request one now, could I maybe sleep here?"

"You can use the spare room we have for the none existent twin Eren" Levi added

"That's not really what I had in mind Levi" he said slipping his other arm around his waist "I wanted to sleep with you"

"Well okay fine that seems alright to be honest, us just laying down to sleep" he said calmly

"No I mean I want to tou- I want to have sex with you Levi" he explained and Levi's eyes widened.

"Eren we can't do this, it's not right of us since Erwin is still awake downstairs and I don't want to put you through with doing something like this" he explained "I'll do something to you, any ideas?"

"I see that fear has overcome you then, I'll wait until the time your ready to do this comes so we can do that" Eren smiled "I'll have an idea but I want to be able to touch you a little whilst your doing your part, I won't touch your private area since you don't want to. I just want you to touch mine with your hand."

Levi nodded and reached for Eren's coat sliding it off his shoulders and placing beside his own before reaching for his shirt to undo the buttons slowly. Eren's chest was bare unlike his own and Eren noticed this moving his hands towards the bandages.

"I'm going to undo this" he said

"If you must" Levi sighed looking off to the side. Eren stood there trying to find the edge of bandages where he soon found the end of it was tucked in underneath the rest. Once he found the end he lifted Levi's arms up slightly so they were in line with his head and began to unwrap the layers revealing his chest to him. Eren tossed the material to one side and smiled noticing the odd red mark there off the bandages, Levi frowned when he touched the sore areas without any attempts of being gentle. Being slightly pained by Eren, he took no time in removing both of his hands with his own and led him towards his bed making him sit down in the middle of it before joining him himself.

It was silent for a moment, them both not doing anything at all. "Well what are you waiting for Eren?" Levi asked worried "get it out or something!"

"Could you not do that for me?" Eren added raising a brow at his lover for him to sigh back. Levi undid the buttons to his trousers and pulled them off him after a few seconds had passed.

He looked down to see that Eren was in fact hard and all he could do was internally curse as he sat on the back of his legs taking this in. "I didn't think one could develop a situation that your in yourself so quickly...it's quite a little bit alarming to be honest"

Eren only gave off a little laugh "it's a natural thing to happen when your with your beautiful lover like this" he smiled stroking Levi's face with a thumb gently and Levi slightly rolled his eyes at him with a sigh "I love it when you talk so defined as per usual"

"Stop talking like that would you, it sounds odd, it's not going to make us have a proper convivial society so you can just stop if that's what your trying to do with all those compliments" Levi explained pulling the garments that covered his penis down so it was uncovered. (A.N- a "Convivial society" is Victorian slang for sex and it was said to be gentlemanly sounding)

"That's not what my aim is Levi" he smiled noticing Levi was looking at his dick instead of his eyes "you alright there? You look distracted" he added smirking.

"I'm still pondering how you got like this so fast but that doesn't matter, let's just do this and get it over with" Levi said reaching his right hand out to wrap it around Eren before he shuffled closer to him. He worked his hand slowly.

"You don't seem to be enjoying this in the slightest Levi" Eren added watching his lover work at him with a straight face. "Are you not getting any pleasure at all? Not even from giving me it?" Levi remained quiet carrying on what he was doing. "I guess you do seem to a solitude person when it comes to showing your romantic feelings to me, we are new to this of course, there is still time to adjust. I don't mean to sound rude but has there ever been a time where you have shown signs of love to another person within your life Levi?"

"I guess there was a time to which my heart yearned for someone else, a certain individual who I still adore greatly and would accept within a heartbeat if they did share the same feelings as me but there is a slim chance that they do and all my efforts could be a waste." Levi explained "and you sure do talk a lot Eren for a man who's supposed to be enjoying this, it doesn't matter let's carry on"

Levi began stroking Eren once again whilst giving him access to his chest by place one of his hands on it. Eren sat there cupping one half of his chest, gently humming from the sensation that Levi was giving him with his hand. "How does it feel?" Levi asked curiously listening to the noises Eren was making.

"Your doing fine Levi" Eren added slightly moaning his name as Levi was seeming to become better at this like he was acting innocent in what he needed to do but his act was breaking through. "Just tighten your palm when your pulling down please, I need to instruct you on how to do this properly"

"I know what I'm doing Eren even if it's my first time doing something like this, I was just about to do that" he added "and don't except me to be perfect at this for my first time you know. Unlike Mikasa I don't have past experience of having to do this for you"

"Oh. How do you know about that?" Eren questioned "I'm sure I've never mentioned it"

"Rumours are spread Eren and people are out there listening to what you do in public" he added "it's times like those that you need to be wary of who's around to observe these things"

Eren gave a brief squeeze of the hand on Levi's shoulder with a slight whine. "What is it? What's the matter?" He asked watching Eren rest his head next to his hand on Levi's shoulder.

"I'm close. Move your hand faster. Please." Eren breathed shakily against Levi's bare chest not daring to join his lips with the pale skin in front of him since he knew Levi was all about tense about all of this situation that was in front of them for the last half an hour. He couldn't blame him. He walked in unannounced to not leave straight away when he saw him half naked and he originally touched his chest without permission at all from him. He had mucked up as this could of been his first night with Levi if this had went well in the first place but it didn't.

Levi moved his hand much faster without a sign or warning and Eren gave a surprised gasp into his shoulder just as he was about to finish. He groaned shortly afterwards into Levi's shoulder as he instinctively bucked his hand into Levi's hand when he was finishing. "Levi" he said looking up at him "I love you"

Levi nodded placing his spare hand upon Eren's head. "I know you do Eren, I know you do"

~January 23nd~

"So Hanji is what is going to happen seem ok to you?" Levi added "I know your very busy and all. I just don't want to place any extra stress on you that's all"

"Don't be ridiculous Levi. I'm always open to help you if needed" she smiled "it's my job and plus you played for my training so I owe you my service."

"Will you be able to gather what you need in time?" He asked

"Don't underestimate me" she laughed "if things hopefully line up on time and I beg it does I should have things ready for that moment"

"Also how I'm I supposed to inform Erwin about this?" He added

"In this situation" she started "Levi my dear friend I suggest you give him access to everything that contains alcohol within your estate. It should occupy him for the next almost a year ahead."

"Hanji I do not plan to turn my butler into an alcoholic as this is happening, it's not healthy for him" he explained "can't I just give him the odd drink to calm his nerves" 

"If you please" she sighed "anyways it would be best to hand the duties of person care like bathing and dressing onto yourself until this is done as we don't want Erwin to see anything. I will visit you every few weeks to give you something to place there. Levi just remember as soon as you feel pain to get in contact with me straight away, I'll even use I substitute for what I was going to use if it happens early. Do you understand?"

"I do Hanji" he nodded "if by any chance you're passing by Eren's on your travels today could you please drop this off with their maid. It's quite an important note for her." Hanji nodded and took the letter off Levi without a second thought to it.

~the next day~

Eren sat at his desk sorting out his paper work for the day as usual after being physically forced into doing it by Mikasa and Armin as what normally happens. He was currently bored out of his mind since he hated doing this multiple times a week when he could of been doing something interesting instead of constantly counting numbers and things that needed to be payed for. He was brought out of thoughts by a hasty knock at his office door.

"Come in" Eren called after emitting a sigh. A man came in soon as the cue was told in a hurry making his way in front of Eren's desk, he wore a panicked look on his face when he met eyes with Eren. He paused briefly, looking as he was thinking about what to say to Eren. "Say what you need I haven't got all day"

The man nodded before speaking "excuse me a lord Yeager but I have some urgent news for you, some bad news in fact" Eren looked up from what he was doing to lift a single brow at him.

"Carry on" Eren added curious about what this news was and why it was so urgent that he had to disturb him for.

"I work at the nearby factory my lord, the one that distributed that new flavour of yours. We've been receiving a flow of complaints coming in about it within the last week what you need to know about." He explained "people have been falling ill due to consuming it my lord, giving them a bad stomach but luckily nobody has died due to this."

Eren place down his pen with a look of shock "impossible! We tested it before we announced the date it was being released; there's no way anything could of been wrong with it unless something tampered with it" he explained.

"Your right my lord" the man started "We've looked at the mixture that we sent out originally testing it to see if anything was wrong, we found traces of a weak poison added, not enough to kill just upset the stomach for a few days, if these people do demand charges you'll be paying directly into the pocket of a Dr. Hanji Zoe, the local medical professional around here for their medication"

"Who would do something like this?" Eren sighed to himself thinking about the price of the medication he would have to pay for if things went wrong for him. 'I could give them refunds and some free products to hopefully convince them not to press charges' he thought deeply.

"About that my lord" the man sighed "I didn't want to tell you about this in case it wasn't true but we found something around the area where the mixture was that may belong to a person you know"

"That's ridiculous!" Eren explained "I don't let any of my staff or friends into my factories ever, I've only...no...your not telling me that L...that they would do something like this, They would never!" Eren looked at the man with wide eyes of disbelief " it must of been an inside job by one of the workers! It must of been!" Eren stood up slamming his hands down on the desk in a fit of rage " TELL ME YOUR JOKING! TELL ME THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE! THEY ARE NOT LIKE THAT! MY FIANCE WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!"

The man said not a word to him at all but only reached into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief which was folded up to give to Eren. Eren looked down at the item he took from him within his hand with confusion. "What's this supposed to mean?" He asked

"Open it my lord and you'll see" he added and watched Eren unfold the item slowly before placing it down on the desk in front of him as if he were about to drop it. Within it he found strands of long dark black hair. He placed his head in his head giving out a heavy puff of air as he done so.

"Oh my" he sighed closing his eyes before hearing his study door open and the sound of Mikasa walk inside by the slight noise of her shoes on the floor. "Don't mention this to anyone"

"I'm going to make my way now and I'll do that" the man nodded walking out of the room and closing the door behind him leaving Eren and Mikasa alone by themselves.

Mikasa stood in front of his desk looking down at her master "what's wrong?" She asked looking at his face "you look awful Eren"

"I-I...He... she, they.." Eren stood up abruptly giving mikasa a shock and opened his desk draw to pull out an object, a gun.

"Eren what the hell are you doing!??!" Mikasa shouted frightened at what was happening in front of her.

"You know that a while back I said I was going to kill the Ackerman heads?" He started smirking to himself "well today's the day Mikasa, today is the day, let's go"

Eren headed towards the door of his study and walked past Mikasa. She did not follow him. Eren looked back at her. "What are you waiting for grab something out of my desk and help me!" Mikasa shook her head, she couldn't go and do this. "Obey your master and help me eliminate them!" Eren demanded but Mikasa didn't do anything. "I'll do it on my own then" he shouted. A few seconds had past and Eren stormed down the hallway out of sight. 

Mikasa thought back to yesterday afternoon when she received a letter that had been slid under the door of the estate around 1 o'clock. It was addressed to her and didn't resemble letters she normally would normally see be delivered here. No wax seal or fine penmanship to who it was a dressed to, just a plain envelope with her name wrote in pencil and the envelope was slightly dirty like it had been dropped in soil. From opening it in private she immediately saw the difference in quality as if the sender wanted it to look like this wasn't anything important to someone else but it was. Beginning to read it she recognised the handwriting straight away. It was Levi's.

"Dear Mikasa,

I must apologise for the condition that this letter has been sent to you in. I would normally refrain from sending things like this in such a state but I had to make it look like it wasn't from anyone important, I had to make sure Eren would not land his eyes on this letter at all costs and only you knew about this.

I do not mean to alarm you Mikasa but you must know that within the week ahead of us Eren will be coming to end my life. I know that he will ask your help in doing so but I must request that you please stay behind. If you do I will give you back all what you've lost, in time. You need to believe me with this and not go with him, it will benefit you greatly, everything you've wanted will come if you stay there. I do understand my request does seem unusual and I fully understand if you want to follow the orders of your master until the very end. If that is the case I would like to thank you for your help in keeping my secret safe. If you follow my request and stay behind, follow Eren to my residence twenty minutes after he leaves his own. I will explain and justify myself when you get there. I do not know what you will see when you arrive here but I hope you understand what you will happen between Eren and I once Eren arrives at mine. If I do not survive this or end this peacefully there is a separate letter addressed to you explaining what I need to say to you. Bring this with you if you stay behind. If I perish, Erwin and my staff know exactly what to do with it, your long awaited award for your service.

Sincerely,

Lord Levi Ackerman"

Mikasa looked at the nearby clock in the room swallowing to herself before sitting herself down in Eren's chair by his desk. All she could do was silently wait for thirty minutes.

~20 minutes later and Levi's P.O.V~

There Levi and Erwin sat on the top floor in one of the back rooms drinking tea on their own, In complete silence. Levi wore his more relaxed attire of a white shirt and his black jacket.

*SLAM*

Erwin and him jumped at the sudden sound of a door slamming at the front of the manor and placed their cups down on the table. Erwin began to stand up to see what it was but was immediately pulled back down into his seat by Levi yanking his hand back down. "Erwin stay where you are!" Levi said with wide eyes keeping a tight hold of the man's hand to stop him from trying to leave his sight.

"My lord what's going o-

"LEVI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" The voice screamed and Erwin saw as Levi swallowed gripping his hand tighter.

"Erwin where are the others at this moment?" He quickly asked looking straight at Erwin.

"There in the gardens tending to the flowers my lord" he answered "is that Eren who is making that noise?"

Levi briefly paused before he made a short nod towards the older man "would they be able to hear anything going on in the area where the front door is and what time is it?"

"Not as I'm aware and it's 11:40 my lord" he added checking his pocket watch "what's going on?"

"Erwin I do not want to worry you but you are not to move a single muscle from that chair until it falls completely silent, do you hear me?" Levi said and Erwin nodded. "From there you are to send the maids to that room with mops"

"Tell me what's going on" Erwin asked worried from the expression on Levi's face.

Levi stood up and looked at him. "Erwin, either Eren or I is not going to make it alive to noon" he explained "this is going to be ending now and I know one of us is going to end up being killed"

"Wait?! He's here to kill you?!" Erwin explained "and your going against him yourself? I'm not allowing you to do that my lord, it's too dangerous!"

"This is happening Erwin and you can't stop me" Levi added pulling out his seat to step away from the table feeling his hand gun in his jacket.

Erwin shook his head. "Don't do this my lord!" He pleaded reaching towards his inner pocket that held his weapon inside but failed to do so "let me do this for you! You're in no condition to fight"

"SIT DOWN!" Levi demanded at Erwin in a voice he had never heard Levi use before at anymore, especially not at him. He was shocked evident to his expression that fell upon his face when he said that. With wide eyes he sat back down looking at him like he had just done the worst crime possible to man. "Just please stay where you are." Levi turned around to walk away from Erwin and to finally come face to face with Eren.

Levi walked through the upper floor to come to where the start of the stairs where to the bottom floor, there he saw Eren and they met eye to eye. Eren's face was filled with anger like his eyes. Levi began walking down the stairs towards him not showing an emotion on his face. "Nice to see you Eren" he sighed reaching the bottom of the stairs and made his way towards him. He discarded the ring on his finger then and Eren done the same throwing them both in the opposite direction.

"You traitor!" Eren shouted marching towards him hand all but ready to strike down on Levi's face. He charged towards him and Eren threw up his arm in a slick movement to slam it down hard but Levi slipped to the side like he was walking on satin silk, pushed the Eren's arms to the side and away causing Eren to stagger a slight bit.

Eren still had some balance and forced his fist forward catching Levi in his upper arm, he hissed at the contact and threw one straight back at his face catching his nose. They both saw the blood that splattered from the contact on the floor and Eren gave a groan out of pain. Levi took his opportunity and pushed him hard causing him to fall and be on to the floor. Before landing another punch but to his arm, this didn't effect Eren in the slightest and he flipped the positions so Levi was thrown against the floor and he could feel his head hit the bottom of the stairs, he yelled in immense pain. Eren stood back up and stamped his foot repeatedly down onto Levi's stomach winding him greatly before throwing in more punches to his face and other various parts of his body. He couldn't breath or see; Levi was certain he was defeated by his own fear of this confrontation at this moment.

"Get off him!" A voice shouted and Levi widened his eyes shaking his head in fright knowing who this voice belonged to.

"E-Erwin r-r-un" Levi strained trying to get his words out. It was Erwin and he was holding one of the nearby guns that were hidden around just in case of an emergency, he was about to shoot towards Eren when Levi saw a bullet tear through the air like a sharp knife through cotton, sending the splinters off the banister flying. The next thing he heard was the sound of a cry of pain and the blonde falling onto the stairs above him. The air around him got caught in his lungs and Levi's heart stopped for a moment, everything was quiet and he couldn't hear his own heart beat. The world had stopped and he saw Eren smirk to himself.

Levi gritted his teeth and with all his strength pushed Eren off him so he fell straight back into the floor. He absorbed the trauma, swallowing the pain, then kicked his way slowly back to the surface. He pounced onto Eren wrapping a hand around his neck whilst the other grabbed Eren's gun and tossed it across the room "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU HURT HIM!!! YOU BASTARD!! BASTARD!!" Levi screamed as he kept hitting Eren straight in the face watching as blood splattered everywhere around him. He tightened his grip on his neck and held his gun against his head. "Any last words Eren?"

"I should of killed you when I first had the chance, to think I fell in love with someone like you disgusts me, you cross dressing freak! I should of never excepted your love in the first place." He said slowly gasping on the little air Levi allowed him to have.

Levi smirked leaning in towards him "oh Eren hun, I never loved you in the first place you were just part of a bigger plan of mine and I was going to kill you ever since the beginning" Levi watched as the smile on Eren's face disappeared not expecting what he had just said. Within the next second it was over and Levi watched his body begin to sag as blood poured from the wound and onto the floor around them making a mess but also onto Levi as he felt the blood that splashed onto him drip slowly down his face and onto his clothes.

Levi shoved his body away so no limbs where resting on his body, he took a deep breath trying to get onto his hands and knees to then stand onto his feet but he failed as it hurt his ribcage. He exhaled, inhaled again, he inched his arms under himself and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. His head swam due to the pain coming from his abdomen. He felt his stomach tighten and he turned his head to the side to threw up, which hurt the ribs some more as he felt like he was being stabbed from the inside. He frowned at the sight coughing and stayed that way for a few seconds before he could breath slightly again, on his hands and knees with his head hanging, like a winded horse.

His eyes focused a little better. He could see the floor and then the pooling blood of Eren around him. He crawled over, got hold of the banister and slowly got himself upright feeling his body shaking as it didn't want to get up. Everything blurred for a minute, then came back into focus once again. He inhaled some more and felt a little steadier.

He saw the blond a few meters away from him and pushed himself to hurry to him as fast as he could in this state. Once there he saw his face was scrunched up in discomfort and he held his right arm which was bloody. He dropped straight down next to him and looked at him. "W-why did y-you something like t-that?" Levi strained "you could of died and now you have a bullet in your arm"

"I wanted to protect you that's all and I don't have one there, it brushed the side of my arm so I'm not hurt, just bleeding slightly" Erwin smiled to himself "plus it's my life's duty to keep you safe from harm my lord"

"You can be an odd man at times, some may even call you stupid for what you've just done, I never thought you would disobey my orders, this is a first" he sighed looking at the wound "I need to get you patched up"

"I would appreciate it but you are in much worse condition than I am, how are you feeling?" Erwin asked sitting up to keep Levi upright and to stop him from laying down.

"Everything hurts...a lot..and things are a little blurry" he breathed blinking a few times and Erwin noticed how hard he was breathing.

"Try and slow your breathing down" he said rubbing his back "your breathing is way to fast and your lacking yourself of air" they both sat upon the stairs for a few minutes as Erwin helped him breath "it's over now, we're fine"

They both heard multiple footsteps come towards them before they suddenly stopped. "Oh... my... lord" Petra said walking into the room with the others seeing what was going on and saw blood all over.

Auruo looked over at Eren on the floor just noticing him "lord Yeager?" He questioned and Petra turned towards where Auruo was referring to and widened her eyes.

"he's dead" she said in shock. A groan from the staircase had them both Turning around and Petra froze seeing her master and dear friend in such a state. "My lord!" They both rushed over, the male nearly slipping on the red liquid on the floor as they did so. "Are you ok?! What has happened to Erwin?"

"I'll be fine and as for Erwin, Eren had a bad aim" he added "send everyone in for clean up in about twenty minutes please and take Erwin to be patched up, I will wait here since I have something I need to do" they both nodded and led Erwin off somewhere in the manor leaving Levi alone by himself waiting on the stairs.

Five minutes had passed and Levi watched the doors to the manor slowly open and Mikasa emerge from them. Stepping into the room all she could see was red and her eyes went to Eren laying there dead, looking up towards the stairs she came face to face with Levi. He stood up and made his way towards her, stepping over the body on the floor. "I can't believe it, you've killed him..." she said quietly, looking down at Eren "I just can't believe it"

"I'm pleased to see you stayed behind and followed my instructions of when to come" he said "it's best if you don't look at him"

It was quiet for a second before Mikasa said something to break the silence. "So what was is my reward?" She said taking out the letter which was still closed and handing it to Levi.

Levi smiled slightly "Mikasa I have been hiding something from you, at first I thought you were playing along with this but when I told you about my secret you were surprised about there being no twins only me. It was at that point I realised that you had forgotten or to be more specific had memory loss. Now this is all over and you're not tied to him as part of his staff I can take you back to where you belong, alongside me" he explained and she raised a brow in confusion.

"I don't understand my lord" she said and watched as Levi grabbed her hand before giving it a slight peck

"Welcome back Lady Ackerman or should I say cousin" he smiled and watched as her eyes widened immediately.

"Cousin?" She questioned "you must be wrong my lord, I was picked up off the streets as a young girl I was never a holder of such a title"

"Like I just said Mikasa, memory loss and about how and why you got it is a bit of a story if you will listen" he added and explained everything to her right there on the spot.

"So your saying Levi that we're related and I'm the daughter of Kenny, the one that killed your and Eren's parents?" She asked and he nodded " who is my mother? and I had memory loss due to an accident caused by you since I was going to ruin this plan of yours?"

"From what I remember uncle saying many years ago that one of his many outings at the place where you find ladies for a price led him to have a child" he added "and yes I wasn't going to have it fail so quickly so I had to take that drastic measure"

"This plan of yours" she sighed "are you sure it will work? What if it doesn't?"

"If worse comes to worse I will have to wait a little while longer and see what happens" he said grabbing her hand and leading her around Eren and towards the stairs "we have a lot to talk about Mikasa, what you have to your own Mikasa" they walked into Levi's study and they sat down. "When Eren and I had gotten engaged I made him sign a will so everything came to me. I am giving you his estate and staff alongside his businesses and half of his money. If you wish you can live here beside me" he explained "I can always train you on how to do the job"

"I would be honoured in taking this role" she smiled "you worked so hard to do this for me, I won't mention anything about your plan"

"Great, I want you to go back to your estate and tell your staff what has happened with Eren and tell them who is now in charge, then move them onto cleaning out his clothes and other things you won't need, I will bring you clothes within the next few days alongside Erwin for you to use and will finalise the documents and money as well for you"

They both nodded and Mikasa stood back up to leave. "Thank you Levi and good luck for in a few months time, I hope it works out well" she smiled giving him a hug and he hugged her back before pulling back seeing a red stain on her clothes. "ah that was a bad idea" she sighed with a slight laugh and Levi laughed slightly to as they both looked down at the blood of Mikasa's past master on her dress slowly drying on the fabric.

~9 months later~

Erwin and Petra stood outside their master's room silently waiting for something to happen from inside. Currently at the moment Levi and Hanji were in there as they done what they had to do. To Petra when she kept glancing at Erwin beside her she noticed how he seemed to be staring into space as he played with his hands to distract himself. If it wasn't nerve wrecking as to what was happening to their master enough, the weather outside didn't offer any compensation as the wind was violently whistling through the trees and making a hell of a noise alongside the pouring rain.

"Erwin calm down" Petra sighed crossing her arms to keep herself calm "he's going to be fine, Hanji is with him" 

"I'm aware of that Petra" he added nodding at her "I just wished that he let us in with him, he could die during this"

Petra quietly laughed to her self "I mean he might of wanted to keep the last image we have of him there...you know...just in case...it...happens..but it won't; Levi is a strong person" she sighed before taking a moment to collect her thoughts "or it could be he knows you don't do well with blood after your reaction to what happened at Shadis' place"

"Then why are you here with me then?" He questioned

"Maybe he wanted someone to give you company" she added whilst shrugging to him. They were both brought out of their conversation about why they were outside by Hanji who opened the door to smile at them.

"We're all done inside" she smiled "come see" with that said Petra grabbed Erwin's hand and pulled him inside without a moments notice. They both stopped in their tracts for a moment taking in the sight in front of them both. There on the bed Levi sat up with a thin blanket covering most of his naked body and within is arms he held a thicker white blanket, within the blanket was a baby. Petra walked over to them within a massive smile on her face and looked down at the child beside her.

"My lord" she smiled "what has our household been blessed with?"

"It's a girl Petra" he spoke rubbing the cheek of the child with his thumb.

"We're going to have some much fun together hun" she smiled and Levi noticed the nickname Petra had given to her.

She was about to touch the baby when Levi stopped her from doing so by placing his hand out "not just yet Petra, and Erwin could you please join us"

Erwin was stood by the door frame beside Hanji remaining dead silent, he slowly came over and took a peak at the child before looking at his master. "She's..... lovely, what's she called?"

Levi took a quick glance at Hanji still by the door before looking at the child. "Her name is Angela, Erwin" he said "Hanji, everything is well, you may now go and rest a while downstairs"

Hanji sighed to herself "are you sure you want me to go? I'll stay and do a check up on her now, your sure you want to do that?"

"It's fine Hanji, you know yourself that it won't be needed" he added. Hanji closed her eyes and done a few slow nods keeping her face hidden from the rest.

"As you wish my lord" she said turning around and exiting the room, closing the door behind her leaving the four of them alone. Levi looked at Angela, then to the window to look at the weather and sighed before he sat up more and moved the sheet from himself to get up. He stood up with the baby in his arms and made his way over to tell window he was just looking at.

"My lord you must rest!" Petra said hurrying towards him to try and bring him back to him bed, he shook his head at her.

"Petra I need fresh air" he said and Petra positioned herself at about 4m to his left to watch him. Erwin moved so he was standing at the bottom of the bed watching too. Levi opened the window and let the heavy wind hit him alongside the rain. A small noise directed him attention and he slowly opened his eyes to look down at Angela. Her eyes had finally opened and he was immediately drawn to the orbs of colour that matched Eren's directly, all he could do was look at them as his breathing quickened. "Young one" he said quietly "you shouldn't of opened your eyes yet, not at the scene in front of you, little Angel" Levi's eyes looked down from the window at the bushes beneath them containing roses and thorns. She let out a small cry afterwards.

"My lord" Petra interrupted " I think she needs something to eat"

"There's no need Petra, she doesn't need it" he added carefully removing the blanket from her and handing it Petra who looked beyond confused.

Levi looked down at the baby once again and stepped closer to the window so the baby could have a better look. "You feel that?, it's the rain Angela"

He waited a moment letting the baby feel it before she started crying. "Angela please don't cry, your making this worse for me than it already is, I'm sorry about this Angel but I need to do this, I don't want you to witness this, hurry up and please go back to sleep!" To the other two it sounded as he was begging her to do so. They were about to take the baby off him to care for it when they noticed Levi's frame shaking.

"My lord" Petra asked becoming worried "are you ok?" He didn't respond but stepped closer to the window so he was right against it and Angela started crying loudly "My lord" Erwin said widening his eyes "what are you doing?"

"Forgive me Angela" he said quietly, noticing his body shaking "I hope that they protect you there and keep you safe."

"What are you do-

Levi opened his arms and Erwin and Petra's face went white. They all stood their silent as they heard the cry of the child in their ears until

*thump*

It fell silent and Erwin watched as Petra's eyes went wide as she lifted shaking hands up to her mouth. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed right there at what had just happened.

"My l-lord why....did you..just..." Erwin stammered "the baby"

Their lord remained silent looking down towards the bushes, at the child within them before looking straight forward. Neither of his staff said a word. "Petra" he said not looking at her "go down and request that everyone else helps you with cleaning this up please, go now" she looked at him momentarily before nodding and leaving the room.

Levi and Erwin were alone for a while in the exact same position as they were in when Petra left. Not a word was said and the rain had just stopped to reveal the moon and a soft breeze that blew the curtains around Levi's body as his eyes became wide without Erwin seeing. Erwin was about to say something when Levi done so before him.

"I've done it uncle Kenny, you were right, everything has worked perfectly as you said it would do" he spoke and Erwin widened his eyes at him slightly " I hope everything I've done will help me reach my goal, now what's left is just to see if this was all for nothing or not"

"My lord what are you talking about?" Erwin questioned looking straight at him. Levi turned around, the breeze making the curtains cover parts of him as he done so. Levi walked towards Erwin and Erwin could see a look of sheer panic on him. He got down on his knees so Levi was standing above him when he was in front of him, he looked up at him concerned and terrified by what was about to happen and what had just happened before.

"My lord" he asked "are you ok? You don't look too good, do you need to sit down?"

Levi shook his head not changing his expression "I need to tell you something Erwin" he sighed "and I hope you won't hate me for it." Erwin nodded his head a single time awaiting the information. Levi bent over so his mouth was beside his butler's ear. A second had passed when Levi said nothing and Erwin was going to nod again in case he didn't catch the last one when he finally said it.

"I was the one behind the death of my parents" he breathed and slowly retracted his face from beside Erwin's to stand up straight again looking down at Erwin. Erwin just blinked to himself a few times in disbelief widening his eyes to look up at him.

"Why..would you do... something like..that?" He asked surprised and quiet.

"I had to Erwin" he breathed "I never wanted to do it but it would of never worked if I hadn't done so back then"

Erwin lifted a brow at him "what wouldn't of worked my lord?" He questioned

"Then plan" Levi added "with them in the picture I had no chance but as you know I myself couldn't do such as task and that led to the fall of my uncle too, Kenny wanted me to be happy so he done it for me at any cost."

"May I just ask" Erwin said "what was this plan of yours?"

"First get mine and Eren's parents out of the picture, with mine out of the way I could fully take on being Levi, that's when the secret twin thing came along, then I wait 8 years until I can throw a remembrance ball. I approach him as my biological self and get to know him without saying who I am, if he seemed to like me I would carry on with the plan but if not I would need to make a few adjustments. I then introduce Levi and have you give a gift to him to try and help us get along and for him to assume I mean no harm. I gain my friendship with him and make it aware to him that one of us is interested in him. I make him give me his trust by saving him from a kidnapping that was planned, well that was planned until Shadis' son had to ruin it and things literally got bloody but at least we got some money and two maids from it. I even got Eren to almost attack one of his family members for me. This then followed by me as Levi on the night of Pixis' ball kissing him and 'giving him my blessing' to date my sister before three of his staff members betray him with the promise of something great back in return off a mysterious person if they eliminate certain people including him. But of course I wasn't going to let Eren die to them even if it was what I ordered from them. I save him when he's vulnerable and he trust me more, me and Lucy more. He asks Lucy out during the trip and we start our relationship. During, I catch up with Mikasa, my cousin who had memory loss and share my secret and befriend her. Eren and I go out on dates. He proposes and I get him to sign a will immediately handing over everything if he were to die. I reveal to him that there is only one of us, things happen and I do something to place his business in risk, finally eliminate him and.........baby. Then all what is left to do is to see if all of this has worked in my favour and I can have this person." He explained and Erwin's expression became more shocked since he never thought Levi could plan something out like this. It was then when it hit him.

"Wait, you never loved Eren?" He questioned " but you gave him your va....the baby!?!?" He gestured to the window but then covered his mouth with both hands afterwards tilting his head slightly forward. "You gave yourself to him for no reason, my lord the amount of times you could of died doing this! All because you wanted to show some person how much you would risk for them?!" Levi was about to say something when Erwin butted in gripping his teeth

"WHO IS THIS PERSON!?, WHAT BLOODY IDIOT IS IT THAT MADE YOU FEEL AS YOU NEEDED TO DO ALL THIS TO HAVE THEM!?!" Erwin shouted "WHO DID YOU DO ALL THIS FOR!?" Erwin finished what he had to say and immediately realised what he had just done and covered his mouth before looking up again at his master. His heart sank when he saw the expression on Levi's face. Levi's eyes were red. He slowly lifted his hand making its way to be placed on his shoulder in order to comfort him. "My lord, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shou-

"You" he said, a tear slipping and Erwin's hand stopped half way.

"What?" Erwin asked.

Levi came closer to him and brought both of his hands down to cup his butler's face gently as he looked down at him, tears flowing down his face. "My dear butler, I did this all for you, it is you who I've wanted to have my heart" he cried "for the last 12 years"

"My....lord" Erwin said widening his eyes not moving a muscle. "You...you didn't have to do all this"

Levi raised his hands to his eyes to wipe the falling streams of tears coming from him. "I'm sorry Erwin! Please don't hate me!" He cried and Erwin raised his hand to Levi's face to wipe his face with both his thumbs.

"My lord don't cry, I wouldn't do that ever" he explained "I'm just surprised about all of this and the fact you had a child"

Levi sighed a little playing with hands, a saddened look shadowing him once again. "Erwin, that isn't my child" he explained

"What do you mean?" He questioned raising a brow.

"I need a way to kill off Lucy and came up with an idea which would work since I'm close to Hanji, a doctor" he explained " we planned for her to die during birth so Levi would be left. that's someone else's child not mine and Eren's, she was going to die anyways since she was really ill.....I killed a child!" Levi's eyes were filled with panic and Erwin quickly grabbed his shaking hands.

"It's ok my lord, you done the right thing, she's out of pain" he explained. "You two may of slept together but at least you don't have a child to him"

"Ah, about that Erwin, since you know about the child I may as well tell you about this too" Levi started " Eren and I never had sex."

Erwin smiled in relief "thank god"

It was silent for a moment after that. "You haven't said anything about my confession Erwin"

Erwin smiled at him " I feel the same about you, I was terrified that he was going to take you away from me, that I would no longer be able to look after you" he explained "I love you too Levi." 

He then saw Levi's eyes fill up again. "Cannot believe it Erwin" he cried smiling "you finally said my name!, I must be dreaming" Erwin got up off his knees and brought him into a hug. After a few moments he retracted to look down at Levi. "Erwin, Hanji is waiting downstairs so I can sign a witness statement for Lucy's death" he added

"So we have finally come to the time where we say goodbye to lady Lucy Ackerman?" He asked and Levi nodded "she shall be missed"

"The same goes here" Levi added "but it is time to let her rest as she has had a good life indeed and all she wanted was Levi to be happy."

"Ah my lady, I hope you guide him with your wisdom evermore" he smiled

"Erwin were the same person don't forget" he smiled "she's still basically there"

"I didn't even get to respond to her one last time" he sighed

"You shall respond to us both, her for the last time" Levi added

"What is your order?" He questioned getting ready to respond.

"Become mine" Levi smiled.

Erwin got down on his knee, placing one hand on his chest and the other behind him as he bowed looking at his master and now lover. "Yes, my Lord and Lady Ackerman."


End file.
